Confesión
by Amazona Verde
Summary: Genos había llegado a una resolución inquebrantable: declararía su amor a Saitama-sensei. Yaoi, M/M, egg/toaster, sus reviews son alimento para mi espíritu.
1. 1 Decisión

**Decisión**

Genos había llegado a una resolución inquebrantable: declararía su amor a Saitama-sensei.

Después de haber analizado minuciosamente los pros y contras de su decisión, estudiado el impacto social que podría tener en la opinión pública y en los medios, e incluso graficado el porcentaje de apoyo que recibirían de cada una de sus amistades, la única variante que se mantenía en el misterio, esquiva, era la reacción del propio Saitama.

¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Lo ignoraría? ¿Le pediría que tomara sus cosas y se fuera del departamento que compartían? ¿Lo odiaría?... ¿aceptaría sus sentimientos?. El sólo pensamiento de ser correspondido logró que sus pupilas se iluminaran de un dorado brillante, en su visión apareciendo un listado de números binarios que señalaban el sobrecalentamiento de sus sistemas, la función de enfriamiento siendo aplicada de inmediata, provocando que gran parte de la cocina rebozara de vapor. ¿Lo besaría lenta y dulcemente? ¿fuerte y pasional?, ambas opciones aunque atractivas no concordaban con el carácter de su maestro, ¿le tomaría la mano? ¿Lamería su mejilla?

 _Genos… cyborg pervertido… ¿crees que puedes complacerme?_

La voz imaginaria de Saitama resonó en su base de datos, que creaba simulaciones ante sus ilógicos deseos. La lujuria era un estado del ser difícil de sobrellevar en su cuerpo cibertrónico, que al no ser capaz de interpretar el fuerte estimulo neuronal ocasionado por una mente adolescente se dio a la tarea de iniciar el código 77627322466.

-¿Qué?... por qué el código de procreación… ahh…-su mente fue bombardeada por imágenes de su sensei desnudo, puntualizando momentos en que ambos estuvieron en cercano contacto, tan cerca que sólo una ligera inclinación hubiera permitido el toque de sus labios. Esa realidad fue configurándose a lo que el humano común consideraría "fantasía", creando un escenario donde Saitama lo abrazaba por la espalda.

 _-Genos… cyborg pervertido… ¿crees que puedes complacerme?-Las manos extendidas del mayor acariciaron sus contornos hasta detenerse en sus axilas, pasando un brazo rudamente de hombro a hombro para atraerlo hacia atrás, los fríos omóplatos de Genos descansando en los firmes pectorales de su maestro._

-sensei…-el rubio por primera vez odió que sus sistemas semejaran tanto las reacciones humanas, le era difícil "respirar", una lubricación extrema comenzaba a mojar sus pantalones y su razonamiento presentaba bucles cada 5 segundos. El doctor Kuseno era un genio, pero los resultados presentes le parecían sumamente mortificantes.

-anular código 77627322466…-

 _ **Imposible Anular código de procreación a menos que exista una amenaza inmediata o liberación significativa de endorfinas en la química cerebral.**_

-muy bien, ¿cursos viables para liberación de endorfinas?

 _ **Debe realizarse estimulación manual, individual o conjunta, en los sistemas externos que afectan la respuesta del código de procreación; la segunda opción es inyectar un químico JEIYRCYBER, la farmacéutica más cercana que posee esta sustancia está a 156 kilómetros de distancia.**_

Genos quiso gritar de frustración en ese momento, unas cuantas lágrimas oscuras corriendo por sus mejillas cuando un cosquilleo comenzó a invadir sus partes bajas, obligándolo a apretar sus piernas para crear un poco de fricción en un lugar que inesperadamente se sentía sumamente vacío.

 _-No me ignores-_

La fantasía volvió con más fuerza, inclusive sus sistemas se encargaron de mostrarla en una mejor definición, intercalando las imágenes acumuladas en su memoria para obligarlo a ver el rostro serio de su maestro.

 _-Pareces tan necesitado…- con dulce crueldad Saitama beso el cuello y mejilla de su discípulo._

-¡sensei! Por favor… ¡por favor! Béseme…-Genos giraba su cabeza para poder atrapar los labios tan deseados, gimoteando desconsolado cuando estos se apartaban sin consideración.

El adolescente tembló de pies a cabezas, las piezas de su pecho echando chispas ante la intensidad de sus emociones, lanzando un grito parecido a una mala sintonización de radio cuando, en su fantasía, Saitama-sensei acariciaba con su nariz la nuca expuesta, aspirando con fuerza, mordiendo cuidadosamente el metal.

 _-Abre tus piernas Genos…-_

-ahh~, sensei!-

 _-eres todo lo que pudiera desear… hermoso, dedicado, lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir mi toque-con suavidad acarició a lo largo de toda la plateada espina dorsal, empujando con cuidado hacia abajo-¿qué te dije que hicieras?-a diferencia del toque delicado en la espalda Saitama pateó hacia los lados las piernas robóticas-ahora abre el cierre de tu pantalón…_

Abriendo las piernas hacia los lados lo más ampliamente que pudo recargó su peso contra la encimera, dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre la pared de la minúscula cocina-¡sensei!¿Por qué..?... ah!-fue casi dolorosa la forma en que su miembro fue expuesto al aire, maldiciendo que su procesador de datos pudiera crear una escenario tan real y fuera incapaz de prevenir resultados como aquellos.

 _-mm… Genos…-el héroe conocido como one punch man gimió apreciativamente, rozando su poderosa hombría contra la parte expuesta del cybor, presionando donde se encontraba la entrada húmeda y expectante._

-ah! Ah! Ya basta! No puedo más!-Genos comenzó a masturbarse fuerte y rápidamente, lloriqueando ante los fuertes estímulos que le proporcionaban su cuerpo y mente.

 _-eres una cosita salvaje ¿verdad?-_

El rubio gruño en frustración y agonía cuando su procesador seguía brindándole la voz, aroma e imagen de su sensei

 _-deseo ver tu rostro lleno de placer…-con una voz cargada de ternura el mayor apoyo la barbilla en su hombro, cubriendo por entero su cuerpo-te amo…_

-AHHH! SENSEI! SENSEI!-

egg/toaster~ egg/toaster~ egg/toaster~

-No tienes nada malo mi muchacho, esto es propio de tu edad.

El doctor Kuseno apenas podía ocultar la sonrisa que deseaba aflorar a sus labios ante la mirada mortificada que le brindaba el cybor.

-pe… pero.. .¿Qué sucede si esto ocurre cuando estoy en público?...-Genos bajó la vista- ¿o con el sensei?

-oh… bueno, probablemente sea muy embarazoso-el anciano se encogió de hombros-pero todos pasamos por ese puente Genos

-¡pero era demasiado doctor! ¡No puede ser normal que alguien experimente fantasías y sensaciones tan reales!-el rubio quedaría calvo como su maestro si no encontraba una respuesta a su dilema.

-Genos…sabes que te quiero como a un hijo…

-Gracias doctor, usted es como un padre para mí-

-Entonces permíteme ser franco contigo

El cybor asintió solemne, tomando asiento sobre sus rodillas, atento a lo que diría su segundo padre.

-Eres la clase de persona que enfoca toda su atención en una meta, probablemente no lo notaras pero para mí fue muy claro que habías quedado prendado de Saitama-kun desde el primer momento-el anciano con peinado de hongo levantó la mano, impidiendo que el adolescente lo interrumpiera-te declaraste su discípulo y en pocos días impusiste tu presencia en su hogar… a estas alturas estoy casi seguro que cuentas con una serie de planes sobre el mejor curso de acción para declarar tus sentimientos.

-¡Doctor! ¡Hay demasiadas variantes que considerar! ¡Sensei es demasiado asombroso y complejo para tomarlo a la ligera!

Kuseno lo miro estupefacto-creo que en realidad es justo lo contrario…-

-¡Además! ¿De qué manera puedo demostrar mis sentimientos un martes o un jueves si esos días Saitama-sensei ve doramas con tramas románticas sumamente trágicas?, los lunes y miércoles son imposibles porque son los días con mejores ofertas en los supermercados favoritos de sensei. Por lo tanto los viernes, sábados y domingos son ideales para confesar mi amor, sin embargo, ¿Qué sucede con los factores externos? ¿Cómo una calamidad nivel dragón o el clima? Bajo ese precepto hay variantes que no pueden adivinarse, por lo que considerar un día específico resulta inútil y poco realista. Entonces todo se reduce a esperar que mi confesión llegue al corazón de sensei sin importar la hora o el lugar…

-creo que el lugar donde declares tus sentimientos debe al menos ser privado…

-¡Eso no importa! Sensei es la clase de hombre que merece ser amado incondicionalmente, por lo que no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿soy lo suficientemente bueno?, ¿soy capaz de poner mi alma en la palma de mi mano y ofrecerme enteramente a sensei?, ¿qué clase de persona moral sería si declaro mi amor y soy rechazado y, debido a esto, debo dejar el lado de sensei? ¿Eso no significaría que, en primer lugar, no lo amaba lo suficiente porque no soy capaz de ofrecer un amor incondicional? ¿Pero qué sucede si soy correspondido y puedo tener la oportunidad de ofrecer un goce carnal amoroso y placentero? ¿Sensei encontrará desagradable mi deseo? ¿Se sentirá cómodo con las obvias diferencias físicas entre ambos? Saitama sensei es la clase de persona que valora la cercanía, compañía y sinceridad en una relación y aunque todos estos meses he probado mi valía ¿Qué sucede si decide que no está interesado en un hombre, en un cybor masculino? Las interrogantes del paradigma sexual en toda persona se…

-¡GENOS!

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, entrelazando sus dedos en su regazo- resumiendo en menos de veinte palabras-cerró los ojos, aspirando con fuerza antes de exclamar- ¡he trabajado duro para ganarme la amistad de sensei y aunque egoísta deseo una relación romántica con él!

egg/toaster~ egg/toaster~ egg/toaster~

Yey! He de admitir que estoy encantada con Genos y Saitama, el concepto del anime, la interacción entre ambos así como sus personalidades son pura dinamita para mi imaginación. En realidad esta historia la escribiría sólo para mí pero al final decidí compartirla con ustedes porque amo leer de esta pareja y entre más material exista sé que seremos más felices XD.

Pienso hacer muchos capítulos… pero quiero advertir que con mi realidad laboral (tengo dos trabajos) no tengo tiempo y a veces incluso carezco de energía para escribir, por lo que intentaré hacer historias independientes que no impacten a la trama por entero. Tengo muchos fanfics inconclusos por esta razón, así que si por algún motivo dejo este proyecto de "Confesión" por lo menos sea con el menor daño posible, me siento sumamente triste cuando estoy sumergida en un buen fic y por diferentes razones este queda inconcluso. Realmente me apena que en ocasiones yo hubiera sido la causa de esa molestia.

Mi intención es sólo entretener y no gano ningún tipo de gratificación con ello, de igual manera encontrarán horrores de ortografía o de secuencia, les pido paciencia infinita tomando en cuenta que realizo esta historia con mucho aprecio **en mis ratos libres**.

Sean tan amables de dejar comentarios al finalizar su lectura, ¡muchas gracias!


	2. 2 Cita

**Cita**

-¡Por favor sensei!-

Saitama suspiró largamente, quitando la sábana para girar y encarar a su autoproclamado aprendiz

-no es necesario que te sientes así…-con incomodidad observó hacia los cabellos rubios, la única parte visible del adolescente que se encontraba en una posición de súplica, con los muslos en los tobillos y los brazos en jarras sobre el piso, la frente fuertemente apoyada en sus manos

-¡al contrario maestro! ¡No puedo expresar el honor que sería para mí si usted aceptara!

-tantas ganas tienes de ir a ese restaurante ¿eh?-Saitama rascó su calva cabeza, frunciendo el seño al tiempo que asentía-está bien…

-¡gracias sensei! ¡no se arrepentirá!

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-oi… este lugar parece fuera de nuestro presupuesto-comentó el mayor sin mayor preámbulo, ocasionando algunas risillas de una mesa cercana-más vale que la comida sea tan buena como dices…-al tiempo que se quejaba aflojo por tercera vez su corbata, descolorida por haber estado tantos años guardada, recuerdo de su faceta como trabajador de oficina.

-he leído muy buenas opiniones en internet-su entusiasmo decayó ante el visible disgusto del otro- lamento que la vestimenta obligatoria no sea de su agrado sensei-

Saitama lo miró por un momento, quitándole importancia al asunto con un encogimiento de hombros- ya estamos aquí ¿no?, ¡aprovechemos!

-¡sensei!-una pequeña sonrisa afloró en los labios del cyborg

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Genos encontraba estimulante que su maestro pudiera siempre sorprenderle. La complejidad de su carácter podía apreciarse en cada gesto y palabra que salía de sus labios.

-quiero una hamburguesa con papas-

El mesero con toda profesionalidad abrió el menú en la sección de carnes

-en lo que se refiere a carnes la especialidad de hoy…

Para Saitama las siguientes palabras fueron una espiral en decadencia, no entendiendo la mitad de los términos utilizados.

-¿y no pueden hacer una hamburguesa?-volvió a preguntar

Con una sonrisa tensa el mesero volvió a señalar el menú- si gusta puedo recomendarle algunas opciones…

Genos dejó caer la mano sobre la mesa, atrayendo con el ruido la atención del mesero

-Sensei es un hombre que juzga a los demás desde la perspectiva más básica…

¿Y eso que tiene que ver con una orden de comida? Se preguntó interiormente el mesero, sin abrir la boca.

-no importan tus logros, dinero o ambiciones, al final es la convicción y pureza de alcanzar tus objetivos lo que en realidad cuenta, una moral inquebrantable que obliga a llegar a tus límites para hacer lo correcto-

El empleado colocó sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda, asintiendo cortésmente a las palabras del rubio

-por lo tanto, ¿por qué no pueden servir una hamburguesa? ¿Son incapaces de hacer una sencilla comida de manera satisfactoria?, no es mi intención dudar de su capacidad pero…

Sin hacer caso a las palabras de su compañero Saitama señaló el platillo más barato en la carta-pediré un Beff Burquiñon…

-¿un _Boeuf Bourguignon_ señor?-el camarero tomó nota - es ternera preparada en vino tinto, puede ser un poco pesada a esta hora.

-¿en serio?-ante la nueva información Saitama sonrió complacido-eso quiere decir que podemos ahorrar el gasto de la bebida si ya está en la comida, ¡quiero agua para acompañar!

-¡eso es muy práctico de su parte sensei!- el rubio sacó una pequeña libreta y pluma de su bolsillo, escribiendo rápidamente-¿es común que pida platillos integradores en su alimentación maestro?

-Genos-los ángulos de la brillante cabeza parecieron oscurecerse ante la expresión seria de su dueño-todo en la naturaleza es incluyente

-¡por supuesto Saitama-sensei! ¡siento no haber pensado en ello antes!-con determinación colocó su menú en el pecho del sorprendido mesero-¡pediré lo mismo por favor!

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

El cómodo silencio que los héroes disfrutaban al terminar su comida fue interrumpido

-Saitama-san…-el aludido levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre-¿en verdad eres tú?

-hey…-el héroe hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano-mm…-ladeó la cabeza, inseguro de porque el sujeto seguía parado viéndole fijamente

-¿lo conoce sensei?-Genos intercedió

-éramos compañeros de oficina-aclaró el extraño-durante casi siete meses…-suspiró más divertido que molesto-no has cambiado en nada ¿eh?

-por supuesto-el hombre más fuerte del mundo asintió seriamente

-¡no es algo por lo que debas estar orgulloso!-el repentino visitante se lamentó al tiempo que pinchaba con los dedos índice y pulgar el puente de su nariz-mira, a ver si así me recuerdas- sacando la cartera del bolsillo les mostró una foto de cinco hombres bebiendo en la barra de un restaurante; en la imagen el único que parecía sobrio tenía la mirada perdida hacia el techo, todos los demás aunque en diferentes estados de ebriedad sonreían directamente hacia la cámara.

-¡¿es usted sensei?!- Genos comenzó a medir ángulos faciales en la imagen, desconfiando de la palabra de un extraño.

-mm… ¿supongo?-con pereza tocó el plástico que protegía la fotografía-ngh…-una expresión de fastidio apareció en su rostro al recordar el abundante cabello que poseía años atrás

Sin previo aviso la cartera desapareció de la mano de su propietario, inclusive Saitama se sorprendió de la velocidad adquirida por su discípulo, relajando su rostro al tiempo que le felicitaba- has mejorado… ¿eh?

Con una intensidad poco sana Genos había sacado la fotografía de la protección de la insultante cartera, dejándola a un lado con descuido, sosteniendo delicadamente con sus dedos metálicos el fino papel que brindaba un tesoro invaluable

-¿Genos?...

Y el mencionado seguía sin responder, toda su atención enfocada en el papelito entre sus manos.

-supongo que no pasa nada si te quedas con ella, tengo la original en casa-el extraño no recibió respuesta-¿siempre es así?

-seh… te acostumbras-Saitama se recargó en la silla, optando por ignorar el extraño comportamiento de su discípulo

-ahora soy socio de la compañía, no imaginé que te vería de nuevo en estas circunstancias-aunque incómoda, la sonrisa dirigida hacia Saitama era amistosa.

-el trabajo duro trae sus recompensas-

-todo lo que dicen de ti…-el oficinista calló, la cabeza del cyborg giró un poco, por un momento saliendo de su ensimismamiento, prestando atención a las palabras-no sé que tanto sea verdad o mentira, pero nadie puede negar que me salvaste la vida aquél día, rompiéndote el brazo y varias costillas cuando plantaste cara a aquél grupo de maleantes ¡te agradezco formalmente tu ayuda!-después de una reverencia dio media vuelta para regresar a su mesa

La verdad era que Saitama no recordaba aquél episodio de su vida

-oi Genos… ¿podemos pedir postre?

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Aunque guardada cuidadosamente en la chaqueta, la imagen de su maestro con menos años encima no dejaba de circular en su procesador de memoria, que sin permiso alguno se empecinaba en ejecutar y extrapolar las medidas provistas en la fotografía en imágenes actuales de su sensei, ¿el resultado? Un Saitama más joven, con cabello y menos musculoso, un adonis que le hubiera gustado conocer pero que no se comparaba con el semidiós del presente.

-¿Qué sucede Genos? ¿te sientes mal?

-creo que debería ir al baño..

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

 _ **Iniciando código de procreación**_

Apretando los labios en una tensa línea Genos escaneó el lugar intentando encontrar formas de vida; para su alivio estaba solo, por lo que con velocidad se adueño del último cubículo

 _ **Sobrecarga de información, modificar 38 videos a la vez está fuera de la capacidad actual**_

Genos visualizabaa su maestro caminando por la calle, con su negro cabello sin orden alguno, ingenuo a las miradas de deseo que otros le dirigían.

 _Eres demasiado puro para este mundo sensei._

Ahora lo visualizaba en una oficina, sentado mirando con desinterés la computadora

- _Saitama-sensei…_

 _-¿quién rayos eres tú?-en la fantasía Saitama no lo conocía, su subconsciente jugando una fantasía ilógica donde Genos iba al pasado sólo para tener un momento apasionado con su maestro._

 _-alguien que cuidará muy bien de ti…_

 _Las claras intenciones del cyborg hicieron que el pelinegro retrocediera en su asiento- estoy… estoy halagado pe-pero…no… no me gustan los chicos-_

 _Obviamente sensei había sido sorprendido por su proposición, situación que no lo desmotivó en lo más mínimo, no dejando de atacar, la recompensa demasiada preciosa para retroceder._

 _-puedes cerrar los ojos y pensar que soy una chica-viendo hacia los lados Genos se hincó y gateo hasta posicionarse debajo del escritorio de Saitama, sus brazos y cabeza sobresaliendo apenas con la firme resolución de abrir la bragueta frente a él._

 _-oi! ¡Esto es muy repentino!-el ejecutivo volteó hacia los lados, notando que sólo unos cuantos rezagados seguían en sus labores_

Al imaginar la poderosa hombría frente a él Genos gimió hacia el cielo, comenzando a salivar copiosamente, sacando su miembro de su encierro para masturbarse con abandonó.

 _Con gula la lengua de Genos delineó la piel suave que comenzaba a extenderse en su paladar, apreciando los pequeños cambios en la superficie producto de una erección en proceso. Gimió lleno de deseo y lamió con fuerza la punta, recogiendo las primeras gotillas de presemen que salían sin control_

 _-oh dios… no te conozco ¿por qué haces esto?-el pelinegro al fin pareció darse cuenta de la anatomía robótica frente a él-¿eres… eres uno de esos robots de los sexshops? Yo no te contrate, ¿es una broma o…_

 _-soy un cyborg-respondió el rubio casi en un ronroneo, acariciando suavemente el escroto, suspirando ante su tamaño. Con rapidez colocó las manos por encima de las rodillas de Saitama, separándolas, jalándolo de las caderas un poco hacia delante, enterrando su nariz en la unión entre sus testículos y miembro, aspirando con fuerza._

 _-hueles tan varonil Saitama-sensei…-con absoluta devoción besó la piel frente a él, lamiendo cada gota de líquido que escurría, sellando sus labios sobre el glande, chupando y lamiendo como si se tratara de un caramelo_

 _-eres un pervertido-el futuro héroe intentó echarse hacia atrás, luchando débilmente, pero un agarre en sus muñecas y un peligroso gruñido lo hicieron desistir, gimoteando calladamente cuando en un solo movimiento fue engullido hasta la base, dejando caer su frente sobre el escritorio, viendo azorado lo que el cyborg hacia-¿cuál es tu nombre?_

 _El cyborg mordisqueó sus labios para humectarlos-soy Genos…-con un sollozo lamió el espacio donde se unía la pierna derecha y la entrepierna, saboreando, repitiendo la acción varias veces para enseguida realizar lo mismo en la unión con la pierna izquierda._

 _-se siente tan bien…-susurró Saitama en voz baja, cerrando los ojos con dolor-por favor no sigas… mis compañeros se darán cuenta_

 _Los ojos de Genos tomaron una coloración ambarina, buscando, conectándose al sistema central del edificio._

 _Accionando el sistema de incendios_

 _-¡Hay que salir Saitama-san!-_

 _-yo… yo sólo guardaré la copia de seguridad, los… los alcanzó en un momento- La mirada serena color chocolate había desaparecido para dar lugar a unas pupilas desesperadas, probablemente angustiadas de que todo el trabajo de un día fuera a desaparecer_

 _-muy bien, ¡pero no tardes!_

 _Cuando el último de los oficinistas dejó el lugar Saitama echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo temblorosamente ante las asombrosas sensaciones que experimentaba._

 _-sensei…-Genos dejó su labor, sonriendo cuando los acuosos ojos de su maestro le prestaron atención-Úseme como deseé por favor-pidió, abriendo su mandíbula ampliamente, pasando su lengua por sus labios, mostrándolos brillantes y lubricados_

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-mm….-Genos gemía alrededor de sus dedos, cuatro de ellos siendo introducidos de una vez en su boca, éxtasis al pensar que el inicio de su palma en realidad eran los testículo de su maestro embistiendo contra su rostro-mffsem…-su otra mano moviéndose rudamente de arriba hacia abajo, un líquido blancuzco precipitándose sobre la extremidad oscura de silicona entre sus dedos.

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

 _-¡AH! Ahhh!-Saitama estaba de pie, agarrando los lados de la cabeza del cyborg, embistiendo con frenesí en la húmeda y caliente cavidad- ¡NO! ¡NO MÁS!-Sus súplicas cayeron en oídos sordos cuando el apasionado rubio abrió hacia los lados sus rodillas, quedando su hombría a una altura más baja, colocando una de las temblorosas piernas del pelinegro sobre su hombro, obligándolo a que apoyara sus manos en el escritorio, la nueva posición permitiendo que le penetración alcanzará la garganta del cyborg._

 _-¡NO PARES! No ahora…ahhh…. Ya basta…-los labios sintéticos se comprimieron en la base, no permitiendo ningún movimiento- ¡¿qué?! ¡no! –con movimientos salvajes Saitama intentó separarse de la deliciosa tortura a la que era sometido, recibiendo otro gruñido de advertencia al tiempo que la flexible lengua comenzaba a recorrer su longitud, estimulándolo, sufriendo al mantenerse en el límite antes del orgasmo-por favor…-casi sin fuerza tocó la mejilla del cyborg-hazme terminar Genos…_

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

El aroma, el sabor de su sensei, el rubor que adornaba sus mejillas y la voz cargada de vulnerabilidad en su fantasía consiguieron que Genos succionara con fuerza sus dedos, la estimulación mental anexándose a la física para provocar un orgasmo que salpicó su barbilla y la puerta del cubículo

-sensei… sensei…-llamó quedamente, por un momento estando en paz con el universo

Unos pasos se dejaron escuchar, acercándose a donde se encontraba-¿Si Genos?

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-Sen… ¡Sensei!-Genos se congeló, con las gotas de su pasión cayendo de su barbilla y la bragueta abierta pecaminosamente

-como tardabas quería ver si no pasaba algo…

-…-

-porque a todos nos ha sucedido que alguna vez se ha acabado el papel ¿sabes?

-…-

-y tú eres un buen chico, no es como si fueras a buscar en otro cubículo, eres de los que esperarías a que alguien viniera-

-yo…-moriría de la mortificación, eso era seguro-tengo papel sensei

-oh… está bien..-la voz de Saitama claramente decía _¿y entonces porque tardas tanto?_

-creo… -aunque sabía que nadie lo veía ocultó su rostro en sus palmas abiertas-creo que no me sentó muy bien la comida

-oh! Bueno, entonces te dejaré a solas-y en unos segundos el abrir y cerrar de una puerta, quedando Genos y el silencio como único compañero

FIN de CITA

Pobre Genos XD, buenos chic s les dejó mi segunda aportación a este fandom, disculpen por faltas de ortografía o coherencia, este par de semanas estuve sumamente ocupada y cuando tenía tiempo libre leía los fics escritos por otras maravillos s autor s lol, así que no podía avanzar con el propio… dilemas, dilemas…

Espero que lo disfruten ¡dejen un review!


	3. Almuerzo

IMPORTANTE: Antes de comenzar a leer tengan la amabilidad de buscar imágenes de "moldes para huevos kawaii", estos pequeños tesoros son moldes que dan formas super lindas a los huevos cocidos y que son utilizados para los almuerzos japoneses. No sabía de su existencia pero cuando los vi supe que debían ser canon XD.

Almuerzo

Recostado plácidamente Saitama veía la tele, el tenue sonido de la aspiradora relajándolo lentamente, estirándose perezosamente quedó boca abajo, girando para poder ver al rubio. Con movimientos lentos apoyo su mentón sobre el antebrazo, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados siguiendo un ritmo imaginario.

-¿quiere que prepare la cena sensei?

El seño del hombre más fuerte de la galaxia se frunció casi en un puchero

-nooo- cerró los ojos para no ver la molestia encantadora que era Genos, su presencia era familiar pero aprensiva, suponía que así debía sentirse un hijo o un hermano pequeño; definitivamente el adolescente sería un buen padre o hermano mayor.

-¿un té?

-mm…-dramáticamente se dio la vuelta para ver al techo-nah…- no pudo evitar sonreír apaciblemente, se sentía tan aburrido pero tranquilo, sereno, un estado del ser que hace mucho no experimentaba. La apatía era tan común en su temperamento que, al igual que sus emociones, casi había olvidado lo que era tranquilidad mental.

-…-el cyborg dejó escapar un suspiro desaprobatorio antes de sugerir-¿una soda?-

Saitama levantó el puño con el pulgar hacia arriba

Con otro chasquido de silencioso reproche (que tendría la aprobación de cualquier madre) el menor se dirigió a la cocina.

El héroe que liquidaba a sus enemigos con un solo golpe vio la espalda metálica abrir el refrigerador, analizando los movimientos mecánicos, mucho más elegantes que el mortal común. Dejó a un lado esa línea de pensamiento y recordó la cena del restaurante, pensando con un poco de culpa lo fácil que era su vida con su discípulo en ella.

¿Tal vez debería hacer algo por él?

Increíblemente la idea no abandonó sus pensamientos en varios días

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

En medio del almuerzo Genos avisó formalmente que se ausentaría la mayor parte del día siguiente para asistir a un evento de la Asociación de Héroes, relacionada con imagen pública y visitas a distintos sectores de la población, como escuelas y lugares de recreación.

-mm… ok…-Saitama atinó a responder

-las familias de los héroes están invitadas a asistir pero…-para alivio del mayor el adolescente no parecía triste o melancólico, sólo pensativo-la única que familia que tengo es el doctor Kuseno y usted sensei-Genos sonrió amablemente, asintiendo, respondiendo probablemente a un diálogo mental, - ambos tienen en común que no les agradan las grandes multitudes

-uhu…-

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Saitama comenzaba a sentir un poco de aprensión ante las complicadas instrucciones que aparecían en las revistas de cocina. Separándose de su discípulo en la sección de verduras el héroe con calva cabeza ojeó a velocidad sobrehumana los recetarios exhibidos en la tienda, sudando copiosamente, decidiendo que era más un hombre de ver y copiar.

-esto no me sirve…-

Cuando iba a tirar la toalla un grito de emoción atrajo su atención

-¡quiero este mamá! Son tan lindos!

Una niña que rebasaría apenas el metro de altura sostenía en alto pequeños estuches de plástico con formas de animales, su emoción indicando que era algo que había deseado desde hace tiempo.

-¿son moldes de huevo para el almuerzo? ¡Pensé que se habían agotado!-con tranquilidad tomó los artículos, viendo el precio y asintiendo- escoge dos

-pe… pero mamaaá ¡son seis diferentes!

-dos o ninguno

-¡estos dos!

-muy bien

Cuando madre e hija se alejaron Saitama inspeccionó lo que había emocionado tanto a la pequeña, sonriendo esperanzado al leer las instrucciones de uso ¡eso era lo que necesitaba!

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

El reloj interno de Genos lo sacó de su ensueño cybertrónico, abriendo los ojos sin pestañear, código binario y porcentajes apareciendo en sus pupilas, indicando la sincronización de sus sistemas. Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, frunciendo el seño al notar que el futon de su maestro había sido recogido.

Dudando de su carga horaria revisó nuevamente el tiempo, confirmando que eran las primeras horas de la mañana.

-¿sensei?...- que el mayor estuviera despierto mucho antes que él era un fenómeno peculiar

-oi Genos! No entres a la cocina!-dando un gruñido Saitama asomó la cabeza- es más ¡tienes prohibido acercarte! Sé muy bien que puedes hacer trampa con zoom

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron artificialmente ante las emociones que recorrieron su cerebro, ¿su maestro había notado que había hecho acercamientos? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué lo mencionaba hasta ahora?

-el evento del que me hablaste… como lo describen en la televisión, parece más un festival que servicio comunitario-

Sin abandonar su posición Genos miraba fijamente la pared que impedía su visión hacia el interior de la cocina-muchas personas disfrutan poder convivir con nosotros en un ambiente tranquilo y familiar… creo que la Asociación es muy cuidadosa al presentarnos como personas y no simple armas de destrucción

-eso tiene sentido-

-sensei… ¿qué es exactamente lo que está haciendo?

-espera unos minutos y lo verás

-¡si sensei!

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-¿sensei?-Genos tomó el paquete rectangular envuelto en una tela de tonos azulados, observándola minuciosamente, como quien sostiene una obra de arte

-es un evento familiar, probablemente los demás lleven almuerzos hechos en casa-Saitama se encogió de hombros-sería triste que no llevarás algo también

-sensei…-el cyborg no dejaba de ver el tesoro invaluable entre sus manos- ¡Sensei!

-…¿qué?

-¡SENSEI!- gritó Genos a todo pulmón-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Un tenue sonrojo apareció en las orejas del mayor-ya, ya….no es para tanto.

-¡lo protegeré con mi vida sensei!-

-¡debes comerlo!-Saitama sentía irritación y ternura a la vez, ¿Qué clase de mocoso quiere proteger un almuerzo poniendo en riesgo su vida?

-pe… pero…-Genos miró con indecisión el paquete entre sus dedos metálicos, la petición de su maestro contradiciéndose con lo que deseaba hacer-es un almuerzo hecho por las manos de sensei…¡no puedo hacerlo!

-entonces devuélvemelo, no pienso desperdiciar comida-antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse el bento había desaparecido a espaldas de su discípulo

-haré lo que sensei dice-

-muy bien-

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Después de haber visitado un gran número de hospitales todos los héroes de clase A o superior debían reunirse en el parque de ciudad C, donde asistirían con reservación previa miles de personas a disfrutar de un picnic con su celebridad preferida.

En pocos minutos el cyborg se encontró rodeado por un grupo de féminas, sonriendo sinceramente; pese a la molestia de ser acosado pareciera que al ser un evento privado los civiles eran más educados, pidiendo autógrafos o preguntando información inofensiva, como color o comida favorita.

-Genos, muchacho-un viejo de porte digno se acercó al grupo, su presencia abriendo una brecha entre las mujeres

-señor Bang-el rubio asintió con una leve reverencia.

-¿acompañarías a este viejo a tomar una taza de té?-sin esperar respuesta el maestro de artes marciales caminó hacia uno de los árboles más grandes de la zona, saltando hacia la cima.

Confundido Genos utilizó su ojo cibertrónico para analizar las copas de los árboles, notando que entre las ramas existían grandes manchas de calor correspondientes al tamaño de un humano.

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-prometimos que no dejaríamos el parque hasta dentro de un par de horas ¿verdad?, técnicamente estamos cumpliendo…- Metal Bat dio varios giros en la rama donde se encontraba, contestando las dudas del cyborg-incluso sweet mask siguió nuestro ejemplo-con la cabeza señaló el árbol a sus espaldas- el tipo será una piedra en el trasero, pero acapara a las fans más dementes, sólo por eso brindo en su nombre- el pelinegro levantó una copa imaginaria a modo de brindis, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Bang y Genos seriamente siguieron su ejemplo, levantaron sus tés, respondiendo a las palabras de su compañero. Sweet Mark era sobrevalorado en todos los sentidos… pero era un héroe entre los héroes, y nunca lo olvidarían.

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-¡Genosss!-con voz exageradamente dulce Puri Puri Prisioner tomó asiento a un costado del cyborg, agarrando uno de los almuerzos de la gran torre que tenía a sus espaldas-los chicos lindos deben de alimentarse sanamente ¡es mi deber hacerme cargo de ustedes y sus hermosos cuerpos!

Genos negó en modo cortante-gracias, pero tengo mi almuerzo-

-ohhh? ¡pero lo hice con todo mi amor!-con sus enormes dedos el ex prisionero hizo la forma de un corazón sobre su pecho; sin embargo, el brillo en las palmas del cyborg lograron que el hombre con horrible afro saliera huyendo del lugar

Desaparecidas las distracciones Genos se quitó la pequeña mochila que llevaba a sus espaldas, sacando con reverencia un envoltorio azul. La forma en que sostenía y miraba el paquete atrayendo más de una mirada curiosa.

-¿es de alguna amiga tuya?-preguntó Metal Bat en tono divertido, sacando a su vez un envase de plástico en forma de panda-las chicas ponen mucho empeño, mi hermanita se levantó muy temprano para preparar el mío.

-¿lo preparo Saitama-san?-Bang asintió complacido al notar el rubor en las mejillas del adolescente-es responsabilidad de los maestros cubrir las necesidades emocionales de sus discípulos… estas en buenas manos Genos

-¡si! ¡Saitama-sensei es muy amable conmigo!-exclamó al tiempo que quitaba el nudo y tapa de su bento, observando fijamente, grabando y analizando los huevos cocidos con forma de conejos y osos, quedándose estático.

Las fuertes manos de Saitama-sensei habían hecho aquellas adorables figuras… ¿Cómo un hombre tan poderoso podía ser el creador de aquello? ¿Por qué al universo le gustaba verle sufrir? ¿Acaso era una prueba de su maestro? ¡Era imposible que destruyera en su boca esas encantadoras piezas culinarias!

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-oi! No llores!- Metal Bat observaba alarmado las lágrimas artificiales que brotaban de los ojos del cyborg

-Saitama-sensei… es usted muy cruel-con un suspiro observó el último huevo cocido, su contorno redondeado se perfilaba en la punta para simular unas orejas, el centro del mismo adornado con un rostro sonriente que le miraba dulcemente-sensei…- dando un beso al bocadillo lo hecho entero a su boca.

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Bang sorbió el resto de su té, alzando la vista al cielo-temo por tu virtud Saitama-kun

Fin de Almuerzo.

¡Que tal! Agradezco enormemente los comentarios que han dejado, me emociona mucho leer sus palabras y opiniones :3, a partir de este capítulo intentaré responder a sus mensajes los fines de semana, realmente no tengo tiempo libre entre semana, por ello me disculpo enormemente.

La razón por la que no hubo una escena "picante" fue porque estoy muy enferma y en lo único que pienso es en abrazos, arrumacos y cosas tiernas, mi imaginación libidinosa baja considerablemente así que espero que el cambio no haya decepcionado mucho.

** Me gustaría que comentaran escenarios para próximos capítulos, si bien tengo varias ideas quisiera escuchar las suyas ¡escribir de esta pareja es muy divertido! Así que si tienen alguna propuesta la leeré con gusto :)

¡Dejen sus reviews!


	4. Sueño humedo

Capítulo 4: Sueño húmedo

Nunca imaginó que sus deseos pudieran filtrarse en los programas de respaldo que funcionaban como filtros de memoria. El doctor Kuseno era un genio en su campo porque pensaba más en la necesidad que en la utilidad, para él toda tecnología había existido primero en la naturaleza, por lo que al emular un cuerpo para Genos lo había provisto de funciones que, si bien no tenían una utilidad exacta, calmaban las necesidades de cualquier organismo orgánico. Todo lo visto en el día pasaba por un programa secundario que guardaba aleatoriamente información que pudiera servir para el futuro, erradicando información inservible que sólo ocuparía memoria sin usar.

En otras palabras, el doctor Kuseno había creado un proceso de sueño semiconsciente, donde el cybor pordía observar y despertar a voluntad. El problema radicaba en que al parecer las nuevas actualizaciones del doctor habían ciclado algunos programas, creando un bucle que le imposibilitaba conectarse a su estado consciente.

Una experiencia aterradora que había sufrido en más de una ocasión, siendo capaz de percibir su cuerpo pero incapaz de darle órdenes; era una suerte que físicamente se encontrara acostado en el laboratorio del profesor, cuando éste se diera cuenta de su inmovilidad notaría que había algo extraño y lo regresaría a su estado original.

Sin embargo, al parecer sus deseos reprimidos le estaban cobrando factura, situándolo en un escenario dónde su sensei lo mantenía inmovilizado contra el suelo, la mano izquierda de Saitama apresando las muñecas de su discípulo, con sus dedos enterrados en el concreto, con la clara intención de mantenerlo sometido sin lastimarlo.

 _-¿sabes el número de veces que me he contenido Genos?-el mayor mordió la mejilla del cyborg, lamiendo la zona lastimada para a continuación besarla tiernamente_

- _sensei~_ -oh dios… su cerebro mandaba señales a sus terminales nerviosas ¡eso no era un limpiado de memoria!

 _-eres un mocoso que nisiquiera tiene la mayoría de edad, sólo puedo pensar en que soy un maldito pervertido-el adolescente gimió lastimeramente cuando el hombre conocido como one punch man se situó entre sus piernas, comenzando a frotarse contra él_

 _-ammhh..~ sensei! Puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo! Por favor!-el rubio enrosco sus piernas en la fuertes caderas, dando empujones con sus tobillos metálicos para acercar más al héroe que amaba_

 _-eso es lo que quisieras ¿verdad? Que abriera tus piernas y te cogiera con fuerza, rápido... pero ponte en mi lugar- la voz monótona y tranquila de Saitama al narrar aquello contrastaba con los lloriqueos de Genos- observar cómo me mirabas cada día-con lentitud beso los párpados artificiales-la manera en que olías mi almohada buscando mi aroma cuando pensabas que no te veía-de manera dulce junto la punta de sus narices, dándole pequeños besos de esquimal-la forma en que mordías tus labios cuando no portaba camisa o utilizaba boxes demasiado ajustados.. ahh… incluso logras que rebase mi regla de veinte palabras_

 _-sensei~ -_ Genos se había rendido a la fantasía, las palabras y acciones de su sensei brindando calor al centro de su pecho, los engranajes de su núcleo moviéndose con rapidez debido a la fuerte corriente de emociones que pasaban por su sistema operativo.

 _-¿quieres que te toque Genos?..Qué haga cosas pervertidas contigo?-la voz no era en absoluto sugestiva o sexy, pero el hecho de que sonara exactamente como Saitama brindaba una sobre estimulación al adolescente que activaba de manera casi automática su programa de procreación_

 _-sii! ~ si… por favor_

 _-tengo una sola condición-Saitama ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que le observaba, acariciando su barbilla en contemplación, como si estuviera inseguro de que el otro aceptaría aquello_

 _-lo que usted desee Sensei-lo cual era una tontería, Genos haría cualquier cosa por su sensei_..

 _-tienes prohibido tocarme con las manos-la calva cabeza asintió antes de hablar-como castigo por tentarme tanto tiempo_

 _El rubio se quedó estático ¿no podía tocar a su sensei? ¿Sentir los músculos de su espalda, la forma de su barbilla, el contorno de su miembro en la palma de su mano?-si eso es lo que sensei quiere…-Genos mordió su labio inferior, queriendo llorar por la frustración_

 _-prometo que vas a disfrutarlo-Saitama le besó, lamiendo el puchero que el cyborg hacia con sus labios-y también lo hago por mí, no creo durar mucho si tu también participas-las protestas del menor fueron acalladas con otro beso, sus muñecas siendo liberadas. Ante la acción Genos rápidamente tomó las mejillas de su maestro para profundizar el contacto, importándole poco la saliva que comenzaba a escurrir entre ambos._

 _-sensei…-con movimientos temblorosos los brazos color plata se colocaron a los costados de su cabeza, rogando con sus pupilas doradas que el mayor cambiara de opinión._

 _-Genos…- en dos tirones rápidos el héroe arrebató por completo la ajustada vestimenta, dejándolo expuesto sin contemplaciones. Con ternura tomó la parte interna de las rodillas del cyborg, separando de su cuerpo las pantorrillas que con fuerza se afianzaban a sus caderas, poniendo distancia entre ambos para desabrochar el cinturón de su traje_

 _-.. sen… ¡sesei! No es justo!-en esta ocasión lágrimas artificiales brotaron de los ojos del menor- ¡quiero verlo Saitama-sensei!- para su desesperación y anhelo lo único a la vista era la perfecta y sensual hombría de su maestro, que sobresalía de su uniforme amarillo; en realidad lo único que podía apreciarse eran su cuello, cabeza y miembro, lo demás estando cubierto por el traje de héroe, botas y guantes._

 _-mm…-¿Cómo un pequeño sonido como aquél podía estar cargado de tanta autoridad y significado? "te escucho y te entiendo pero mis acciones no están en discusión" decía claramente- ahh~-sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando una lengua le recorrió lentamente desde sus testículos hasta la punta de su miembro, repitiendo la acción otro par de veces- senseiii~ se si…siente tan bien~…-un gemido ronco se formó en su garganta al sentir un dedo acariciando su entrada_

 _-¿Cómo funciona Genos? ¿tienes algo parecido a la próstata?-con lentitud y cuidado Saitama introdujo un dígito al viscoso y cálido interior del cyborg, provocando un escalofrío en el más joven desde el primer contacto_

 _-nngh...~ sensei no tiene que ser tan cuidadoso, no necesito preparación por… que… AHH!-Genos gritó en éxtasis al sentir tres dígitos entrar de una vez, masturbando su interior en estocadas firmes y lentas- el tejido si..simula textura y temperatura orgánica pe…pero es mucho más elástico y resistente… mew~…-avergonzado del embarazoso gemido el adolescente apretó los dientes, desviando la mirada, ocultando su rostro en la almohada cuando todo movimiento por parte de su maestro ceso_

 _-Genos…-pero el rubio se negaba a mirarle-tsk…-en un movimiento rápido tomó las caderas robóticas, introduciendo de una estocada la mitad de su miembro_

 _-ahh~! SENSEI!~- como poseído Genos apoyó la mitad de su cuerpo en sus codos para ganar un poco de altura, observando hacia donde sus cuerpos de unían más íntimamente-sensei está dentro de mí…-con ojos cargados de adoración extendió una mano hacia Saitama, gimiendo angustiosamente-Saitama-sensei me está penetrando, Saitama-sensei tiene su excitación en mí… AHH!-con un gritó salvaje movió sus caderas hacia abajo, intentando que la hombría del mayor entrara por completo a su cuerpo_

 _-shh…tranquilo –pese a sus palabras gotas de sudor recorrían la cabeza calva, portando un sonrojo general que se perdía bajo el traje-si pudieras verte en este momento… olvida todo lo que hemos hecho, soy un héroe por haber aguantado tanto tiempo sin tocarte de esta forma-aplico un poco más de fuerza a su agarre, inclinándose para penetrar por completo lentamente, manteniéndose estático, besando su mejilla y oreja izquierdas-mm~…-ignoró los lloriqueos de protesta, agarrando con fuerza las caderas para que el otro se mantuviera inmóvil, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del momento_

 _-Saitama-sensei! Por favor no haga esto…-escalofríos de placer le recorrían por entero, una dulce tortura que sólo deseaba llevar al otro nivel- ¡le amo! ¡te amo sensei! ¡te amo! –sin descanso intentaba mover sus caderas, gimiendo ante las dulces palabras del otro, un gemido cargado de deseo saliendo de sus labios cuando el cuerpo de su maestro lo cubrió por entero, penetrándole profundamente, el momento de perfección siendo arruinado por la pasividad del otro-muévete... muévete…-sintió que el mundo se caía a pedazos cuando el otro lo ignoró, comenzando a llorar en desesperación-ya… han si.. sido… va… varios minutos…-intentó razonar entrecortadamente, su entrada apretando instintivamente el miembro que la invadía-¡sensei!-terminó por explotar el cyborg, mordiendo fuertemente el hombro del hombre que amaba_

 _-Genos…-con una sonrisa serena Saitama junto sus frentes-auch…-ahora no pudo evitar sonreír ante el puchero que hacía el otro-perdóname… pero se siente tan bien estar dentro de ti…_

 _-¡Saitama-sensei!-sin tocarlo el rubio entrelazó sus manos en la nuca del otro, besándolo apasionadamente, al parecer contando más en la cantidad que en la calidad, separándose cada cinco segundos para comenzar a besarle desde el inicio-es una agonía porque no poseo un centro de placer como la próstata sino un cableado interno que se fortalece a… a mayor distancia del exterior…-un levantamiento de ceja fue su respuesta-quiere decir…-un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas-quiere decir que… entre más profundo se penetre ma… mayor la estimulación…-para su desmayo en aquel momento el mayor decidió salir de su interior-nnggh~ no… no lo saqués…-dio un suspiro cuando el miembro dentro de él dio un respingo_

 _-no digas cosas tan vergonzosas-cubriendo su rostro con una mano Saitama miró de reojo a su discípulo, suspirando profundamente-quiero hacerte sentir bien…-doblo sin resistencia el cuerpo del cyborg, colocando los pies metálicos en su clavícula, hincándose en cuatro sobre el cuerpo del rubio-dime si soy demasiado rudo…-fue su única advertencia antes de penetrarle soronamente, los suaves testículos chocando poderosamente contra resistente pero tembloroso titanio_

De la boca y rendijas del rubio comenzó a salir un tenue vapor, activando las primeras alarmas en el laboratorio de un posible incendio

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

 _-te ves precioso de esta manera-Saitama comentó en su despreocupada pero sincera manera, besando cariñosamente la pantorrilla del cyborg, introduciéndose nuevamente en su interior, arremetiendo con estocadas cortas y profundas, de doce a quince veces para luego salir por completo, observando ensimismado las gotas que se sumaban al pequeño charco en el abdomen del rubio, provenientes de una erección que se mantenía firme sin poder terminar_

Sus cerebro y procesador de memoria estaban trabajando en una armonía que jamás había experimentado, los deseos de sus emociones humanas y los protocolos de simulación de su parte robótica se había alineado para crear un sueño sin comparación, al punto que aunque conscientemente sabía que aquello no era real las sensaciones y sentidos podían argumentar lo contrario .

 _-sensei… no puedo… -Genos amaba el sentimiento de estar conectado íntimamente con el otro, pero moriría si no alcanzaba pronto un alivio para su excitación-puedes venirte dentro de mi_

 _Con un gruñido en parte excitación y en parte vergüenza Saitama dejó que las piernas del menor se posicionaran en la cama, a los lados de su cuerpo, colando una de sus manos bajo la espalda y la otra en el trasero del rubio, dejándose caer hacia atrás para quedar sentado en la cama, trayendo consigo al adolescente para sentarlo en su regazo_

 _-mm~-con intención tomó las manos de su estudiante, colocándolas en sus hombros-puedes tocarme cuanto desees…-apenas acabadas sus palabras el cyborg apoyó con fuerza sus rodillas en la cama para ganar altura, tomando desesperadamente el miembro de su maestro, dirigiéndolo a su entrada, auto penetrándose en un movimiento fluido, gimiendo viciosamente hacia el techo_

 _-te amo Saitama-sensei…-a diferencia de los movimientos erráticos que hacía con sus caderas las manos robóticas tomaron delicadamente la mandíbula del hombre más fuerte del mundo para poder besarle, sus brazos enredándose apasionadamente en la espalda y cabeza del mayor , amando la textura de la piel, besando la parte externa de su ceja, respirando entrecortadamente sobre su oído. Faltaba poco para alcanzar su orgasmo, podía sentir la sensación recorrer por entero su cuerpo…_

-¡Genos! ¡¿te encuentras bien?!

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Genos despertó con un sobresalto, distinguiendo entre el vapor que inundaba la habitación la figura del Doctor Kuseno, pero las sensaciones y reacciones de su sueño eran demasiado recientes para poder reaccionar apropiadamente; agradecía que a diferencia de los humanos al menos su cuerpo no hablaba ni se movía en sueños, de lo contrario hubiera sido demasiado obvio para el Doctor lo que había transpirado en la habitación.

No obstante, la humedad en sus pantalones y la prominente excitación en sus pantalones evidenciaron su estado, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el sonrojo que aparecía como bombillas en sus mejillas

-Genos... muchacho…

Con piernas temblorosas bajo de la camilla metálica, dirigiéndose torpemente hacia el baño, la necesidad logrando que olvidara el momento incómodo que había sufrido hacía unos segundos con su segundo padre, cerrando bruscamente la puerta, bajándose rápidamente el pantalón para a continuación dejarse caer de rodillas al piso, incrustando rudamente cuatro dedos en su entrada, que se encontraba sensible y lubricada, al tiempo que tomaba su miembro para masturbarse con fuerza, jalando el cuello de su camisa para morderlo con furia, intentando acallar un grito provocado por un placer tan intenso pero tan… insatisfactorio.

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Segundo padre, pero también amigo, confidente y mecánico; pocos minutos de charla lograron que el adolescente se relajara y resumiera, sin entrar en demasiados detalles, su situación actual.

-Genos! Lo que me dices no puede describirse más que como un milagro, jamás hubiera imaginado que tal situación pudiera presentarse, ¿será producto de un error en el sistema que en conjunto con tus actualizaciones provocaron este fenómeno? ¡bien sabemos los científicos que la mitad de nuestros descubrimientos son producto del azar! Obviamente tu estrés emocional buscaba una salida y… oh… lo siento-era poco común que el doctor se mostrara insensible, pero las circunstancias eran tan anómalas que por un momento había olvidado que el corazón de un adolescente pendía de un hilo

-lo amo tanto…-lágrimas comenzaron a caer, nublando la vista del cyborg-no puedo ocultarlo más

-no es sano hacerlo hijo-consoló el anciano, dando palmaditas a su hombro

-doctor…-una mirada de completa angustia apareció en su rostro-su amistad… su compañía… significan todo para mí, no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo

-lo sé…-con cierta incomodidad pero no sin falta de cariño el científico le abrazó delicadamente, como quién abraza a un niño-pero aunque Saitama-kun no corresponda tus sentimientos debes saber que no te apartará de su lado, por lo que me has contado no parece esa clase de persona.

-… doctor…

-¿si?

-el sueño que tuve… ¿puedo recuperarlo de mi memoria de respaldo?

-… veré que puedo hacer

FIN CAPÍTULO 4

Entonces… *desviando la mirada* dejo caer esto aquí… hum…

Primero, ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios! No tuve internet por casi cuatro días y eso ocasiono que gran parte de mi trabajo se acumulara, aunado a esto… (y estas son buenas noticias para variar XD) ¡estamos en la semana Saigenos! Así que el poco tiempo libre que tuve lo dedique devotamente a la apreciación y lectura de decenas de trabajos originales.

Por favor ¡dejen sus reviews e ideas que les gustaría leer en próximos capítulos! :3


	5. Capítulo 5: Amistades no deseadas

Capítulo 5: amistades no deseadas

Genos abrió la puerta del pequeño departamento que compartía con su sensei, sus pasos perdiendo fuerza a cada paso que daba, si fuera humano probablemente hubiera sentido un mareo de vértigo por la ansiedad pero su cuerpo cibertrónico traducía su nerviosismo como un posible escenario de batalla, exponiendo automáticamente su arsenal de armas.

-Saitama-sensei!

Al no recibir respuesta recorrió el pequeño pasillo que lo llevaría al baño, volteando hacia los lados para visualizar en interior de la cocina y el espacio abierto que servía a un tiempo como comedor, sala de estar y habitación, tocando educadamente tres veces la puerta antes de asomar la cabeza y visualizar la ducha, frunciendo el seño al no tener pistas de su maestro.

Mordió su labio con inseguridad, sacando el celular, observando la fotografía y número correspondientes a su héroe. Con renovada determinación pulsó el número, acercando el aparato a su oído con aprensión.

-hola?~ quién habla?~-una voz dulzona que Cyborg Demon conocía muy bien le regresó la llamada

-¡¿Dónde está Saitama-sensei?!-un canturreó por parte de Sweet Mask fue su respuesta

-¿Saitama-kun? Está conmigo…

 _*¿Sonó mi celular? ¿quién es?_

-¡Saitama-sensei!-el cyborg gritó al escuchar la voz de su maestro

La desagradable voz del modelo hizo un chasquido cerca de la bocina-número equivocado- ¡click!

 _ **Un mes antes….**_

Saitama navegaba por los pasillos del supermercado, teniendo que hacerlo varias veces particularmente en aquél establecimiento, siendo su atractivo no las ofertas sino los combos que podías realizar con los productos, abriendo un sinfín de posibilidades que estimulaban la bestia guerrera en el interior del hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Mientras decidía entre un cereal que regalaba en su compra un paquete de ramen instantáneo y otro que brindaba 50% en suavizante para la ropa, un tipo con capucha se acercó lentamente hacia él, notando que no era peligroso cuando se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia, tosiendo para hacerse notar.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos… y Saitama comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario

-tengo una proposición para ti, Caped baldy-una sonrisa se formó en el extraño, quitándose la capucha para dejar ver un rostro bello coronado por sedoso cabello aún más hermoso

-mi nombre es Saitama-

-muy bien, Saitama-

Otras vez un duelo de miradas

-¿quién demonios eres tú?

La pregunta pareció descolocar al otro

-¿no me reconoces?

Saitama ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el seño-no te hubiera preguntado si lo hiciera-

-soy Sweet Mask-

-mmm… nop, ni idea-

-soy un héroe al igual que tu, estoy en el rango numero 1 de la clase A- el hombre se cruzó de brazos, entrecerrando los ojos, desafiando al héroe con peor imagen en la asociación negar que lo conocía.

-¿sabes el número de héroes que hay por allí? Sólo recuerdo vagamente a los de clase S… Fubuki… y Mumen…

Aquello ahora era personal- actúo en doramas, comerciales y distintos medios de publicidad-

-¿animes, terror o documentales de mascotas?-ante la negativa Saitama rascó su cabeza-entonces ni idea de quién seas

Sweet Mask suspiró largamente, clavando su mirada en las galletas frente a él -¡las galletas con chispas de chocolate son mis favoritas!-a lo que se había visto rebajado con caped baldy…

-¡Eres la voz de Sasuki!-

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-necesitamos un nuevo empuje para la economía de la H.A.-las manos perfectamente manicuradas sostenían dudosamente un paquete de carne que vencería el día de mañana- y eso se traduce en venta de mercancía… pero para vender mercancía necesitamos un producto con el que la gente se sienta identificada-

-oi-Saitama desvió su atención del contenido nutricional de las botellas que revisaba-ve al grano compañero

-muy bien-el atractivo hombre acomodó un largo mechón de cabello azulado tras su oreja-seleccionamos un grupo de héroes con mala reputación para incorporarlos a programas populares donde las personas puedan tener una opinión encontrada, nada genera más drama que un perdedor alcanzando el estrellato

-uhum- ¿era un insulto? ¿debería sentirse insultado verdad?

\- uno de los elegidos fuiste tu

-amm…

-además de darte una mejor imagen recibirías pago por tus apariciones en televisión-el modelo, actor, héroe y también cantante había notado los patrones de compras al seguirlo, investigaciones previas mostrando que el héroe de rango B aparecía regularmente en las ventas de liquidación. Sería un tiro al aire pero…- y si haces un buen trabajo recibirás una tarjeta mensual que te regala un mínimo del 30% de la compra total

Una mirada impasible le hizo agregar

-sin contar los descuentos ya aplicados por el establecimiento en el producto

-¡estoy dentro!

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-de todos los papeles que pude interpretar… ¡¿por qué soy un maldito monje?!

-shush! No se mueva-una mujer rolliza agarro su barbilla para moverla hacia los lados, sonriendo para sí misma-a primera vista pensé que ibas a dar más trabajo, termine-con profesionalidad hizo una pequeña inclinación hacia su jefe, abriendo la puerta del pequeño camerino

-el público podrá imaginarte fácilmente como un sacerdote-hizo una pausa, ladeando la cabeza- ¿conoces a Demon Cyborg?

-¿mm? ¿Genos?-Saitama le miró por el reflejo del espejo- see, es mi romie

-mm~-el héroe que encabezaba la clase A tomó el respaldo de la silla donde se encontraba sentado Saitama para girarlo y poder verlo de frente-si tu rostro no gana admiradores tu cuerpo lo hará-acercó sus dedos al vestuario del poco querido héroe, una vestimenta tradicional que permitía ver los bien formados pectorales si se dejaba entreabierta

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-¡tengo que perseguir a ese demonio!-Saitama se precipitó hacia la salida de la casa, siendo interceptado por varias chicas envueltas por completo en tela azul, las cuales cargaban pequeños palos de madera, simulando el lugar donde se ubicarían las imágenes computarizadas de los fantasmas-¡debes escapar mientras puedas!-según lo acordado dio varias patadas en al aire rozando apenas los cabellos de las asistentes, fingiendo sorpresa ante el palo de hule espuma que era lanzado hacia él. Tomando un poco de impulso brincó tenuemente hacia atrás, estrellándose contra el árbol que había a sus espaldas

-¡corte! ¡rápido! ¡Equipo médico!... ¿quedó todo grabado?

Saitama se vio rodeado de inmediato- tranquilos, estoy bien-se encogió de hombros

El staff lo observó estático, incluso su doble de acción (¿en serio?) le veía preocupado

-encabeza la lista de héroes clase B, puede resistir eso y más-intercedió Sweet Mask, empujando la cabeza calva hacia abajo, indicando que no se levantara-continuaremos con la siguiente toma-con seguridad miró al director-improvisaré

El director pareció vibrar en su lugar ante las palabras –¡cámaras con mejor resolución, luces, sonido de grabación al máximo!

Antes que Saitama pudiera entender lo que sucedía sus ojos se entrecerraron ante el nuevo par de reflectores-¿qué suce…

-veo que no estás herido…-Sweet Mark bajó la mirada al suelo, negando vigorosamente con la cabeza-¡pensé que te perdería!

-err….-los ojos de Saitama se agrandaron con pánico ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer o decir? ¡eso no estaba en el guión!

-tienes moretones por todo el cuerpo-el rostro de piel perfecta mostró una controlado angustia, colocando suavemente la palma de la mano sobre la mejilla del "monje"-¿después de no habernos visto durante años quieres morir delante de mí?-con lentitud deslizó la mano hacia su barbilla, siguiendo el contorno de su cuello-eso es tan egoísta…-sus dígitos rozaron el centro de su pecho, bajando hasta llegar al inicio de sus abdominales… ¿sabes lo importante que eres para mí? Yo…

-oi, ¡corta el rollo!, esto se está poniendo incómodo-interrumpió Saitama, pegándose más al árbol

-¿hay que cazar demonios no?-una sonrisa triste por parte de Sweet Mask fue su última acción antes de ponerse en pie- ¡una bebida energética!

-¡corte! ¡muy bien Sweet Mask!-su sonrisa desapareció al dirigir su atención hacia el héroe aún recostado contra el árbol- ¡¿qué rayos fue eso?!

-err…

-Saitama-kun no es un actor entrenado-intercedió una de las productoras-es más simple si el personaje mantiene un carácter parecido a la persona que lo interpreta en estos casos-un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer-¿quién no ama que sean un poco despistados y difíciles de atrapar? Su reacción fue tan natural…

-me voy a casa-no escucharía más mierda por ese día

-¡te esperamos mañana al medio dia!

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Después de tres semanas grabando varios capítulos, esa tarde sería su debut televisivo, al parecer la serie de índole sobrenatural llevaba varias temporadas al aire y contaba con una extensa red de fans que esparcirían su imagen como fuego en un bosque seco en el internet. O eso le habían dicho los que se encargaban del rating… y él que siempre había pensado que los que hacían ese trabajo eran un mito urbano…

La experiencia había sido agradable, pero era incapaz de fingir emociones muy complejas así que no tendría un futuro nada brillante si decidía incursionar en el campo. De camino a casa compró bollos al vapor y tempura en un restaurante, para llevar, un lujo que no se había dado en años; ¿de qué servía el dinero si no iba a gastarlo?

Al abrir la puerta notó con alivio que Genos sólo había puesto a hervir un poco de agua.

-oi, no prepares nada traje de cenar-con suavidad colocó las bolsas de comida y bebidas en la mesa-¿dónde está el control remoto?...

-¡sensei!-Genos abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar que la comida venía directamente de un restaurante no tan barato. En todo el tiempo que llevaba como discípulo de Saitama jamás había sucedido aquello. Con rapidez sacó su cuaderno de notas, escribiendo la fecha, hora, lo que vestía sensei, el color de su piel, la depilación de su ceja… ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Saitama-sensei!-Genos cerró la libreta de un golpe, clavando su mirada en el rostro de su maestro- ¿cuál es la razón de este comportamiento? ¿Por qué el repentino cambio de menú?... ¿por qué se depilo la ceja?

-ah… bueno…-Saitama se sonrojo, ¿Qué tenía que ver la última pregunta con todo aquello?-gané algo de dinero extra y bueno, me obligaron a hacerlo para que los ángulos de mi rostro fueran más "rectos" si eso tiene algo de sentido…

Y si que tenía mucho sentido, Genos tragó saliva al notar que la forma de la ceja le daba un aire zorruno, casi malicioso a su sensei, una sonrisa torcida sería algo sumamente erótico… ¡demonios! ¡Debía controlarse!

-si me permite preguntar sensei-Genos ladeó la cabeza-¿dónde consiguió el dinero extra?

Saitama rascó nerviosamente su nuca, comenzando a desempacar la comida para no mirar a su amigo-err… me contrataron para una aparición especial en televisión

Los oídos de Genos zumbaban-¿por qué no me había dicho nada sensei?

-¡me daba vergüenza!-

Imperdonable, Saitama-sensei había sido grabado en un ambiente y contextos desconocidos, su inocente maestro probablemente no tenía idea que debía consultar a un promotor para no caer en contratos abusivos o escenas que pudieran poner en peligro su integridad personal. El mundo no hacía más que mostrarle una y otra vez que no merecían a su sensei…

-¡fue muy divertido! Aunque era estresante cuando tenías que repetir las escenas más de una vez, no es mentira eso que dicen que los directores y guionistas están locos-ignorando la nube oscura que posaba en las emociones de su alumno cambió los canales hasta encontrar el que buscaba-Candy Mask dijo que se elevaría mi popularidad en signos positivos con esto-Saitama se encogió de hombros tímidamente- estaría bien que las amenazas en el correo disminuyeran un poco

Genos sintió que su temperamento se ablandada ante la expresión esperanzada del mayor-¿quién es Candy Mask?

-oh! Es el otro héroe con el que trabajé ¡hace la voz de Sasuki en el shonen que te comenté el otro día!-

Antes de que pudiera seguir con el interrogatorio la imagen en la televisión se puso en negro, en un segundo apareciendo el título del programa con letras en llamas.

Para desconcierto de ambos lo primero que salió en escena fue el brillo de una calva cabeza, a continuación se denotaba descuidadamente el perfil de un hombre, la secuencia mostrando una gota de sudor que resbalaba de su frente hacia su barbilla, la cámara siguiendo lentamente el recorrido de la gota que se desprendía del rostro para caer en unos bien trabajados pectorales.

-con qué para eso me rociaron con agua la cara…

Genos estaba con la boca abierta ¡el perfecto cuerpo de su sensei estaba en cadena nacional!-la botella con su bebida explotó sin más en su mano

-oi ¿qué sucede?...

 _-es un alivio que pudieras venir-_

Ahora toda la tención estaba puesta sobre otro actor, que sonreía dulcemente hacía su sensei, como dos buenos amigos que se reencuentran después de un largo tiempo

 _-sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo-_

El diálogo pasó a segundo plano ante la ira que sentía el rubio

-Sweet Mask…-si las palabras de Genos pudieran denotar más veneno el pobre cyborg sería mitad serpiente

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

La respuesta del público había sido mejor de lo esperado, inclusive habían contratado a Saitama para otro par de apariciones especiales (con el asesoramiento agregado de un sobreprotector manager robotizado).

Lo que nos traía al presente, con Genos buscando frenéticamente por el departamento para terminar encontrando una notita en el suelo de la cocina, probablemente puesta originalmente en el refrigerador, sensei avisándole que llegaría tarde ese día porque iría con King a jugar videojuegos.

Aprovechando la oportunidad Genos extendió su futon en el suelo, tomando la almohada de Saitama para enterrar su rostro en ella, aspirando con fuerza, abriendo el cierre de sus pantalones al sentir el rápido cambio en sus programas al activarse la aplicación de "procreación". Al parecer su subconsciente le echaba en cara todos los pensamientos pecaminosos que había tenido por su sensei en las últimas semanas, la tranquilidad de saberse solo permitiendo contra su voluntad que el programa se activara al 100%, creando un escenario más apegado a la realidad sensorial.

-no… sensei… perdón…-Genos tiró la almohada al otro lado de la habitación, sintiéndose culpable, enterrando los dedos en su propio cabello _al ver ante sus ojos la sensual figura de Saitama-sensei, portando el disfraz de monje budista que había plagado sus fantasías los últimos días._

 _-debemos exorcizar al demonio dentro de ti Genos-Saitama se acercó al cuerpo acostado sobre el futón, colocando cada uno de sus pies a los costados de las caderas del adolescente-dime.. ¿estás dispuesto a liberarte?_

 _La saliva comenzó a escurrir de los labios entreabiertos de Genos, incapaz de lidiar con el libido provocado por una fantasía como aquella. Casi brincó por entero cuando su maestro se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas-deberás obedecerme en todo-con lentitud Saitama comenzó a levantar la toga azulada que portaba-lo que pida…-se abrió un poco de piernas, mostrando que no traía ningún tipo de ropa interior-cuando lo pida…-terminó por explicar, comenzando a masturbarse sobre el_ _cyborg_

 _-SENSEI!-Genos gritó echando la cabeza hacia atrás, maldiciendo que su programación reaccionara ante su falta de participación, temblando cuando un par de cálidas manos acariciaron el visible bulto, sólo apreciable en el espacio otorgado por el cierre abierto._

 _-sshh, eres un niño tan bueno, no permitiré que ningún demonio te amenace-Saitama se inclinó sobre el menor, besando su frente, entrelazando sus dedos-lo prometo, estas a salvo conmigo._

 _Genos lloriqueo ante las palabras que no tenían nada de sexual, anhelando ese tipo de cercanía con su sensei, deseando sentirse seguro ante la soledad y el desenlace que su venganza acarrearía_

 _Después de quedar desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo su programa de procreación le mostró una insatisfactoria pero candente imagen donde su maestro colocaba un líquido blancuzco entre sus dedos y, ante los ávidos ojos de su discípulo, los hacía desaparecer bajo su investidura, realizando pequeños movimientos circulares de autopenetración._

 _-arghmm~…-sentía que podría tener un un orgasmo en cualquier momento, el estimulo de su fantasía logrando que temblara por completo por segundos_

 _-ahora escucha con atención-Saitama acarició cariñosamente su meijlla-vas a mantenerte acostado y no moverás tus caderas de ninguna manera ¿está claro?-Genos asintió atontado, deslizando sus manos por los brazos descubiertos del otro hombre, pasando los dedos por las rosadas tetillas, golpeteando rudamente sobre ellas con sus dedos índices, sonriendo complacido cuando estás se endurecieron_

 _-siempre estás tan ansioso de complacer-Saitama apoyó su mano extendida sobre el pecho metálico, comenzando a frotar su escroto sobre la erección del más joven-de vez en cuando es bueno tener este tipo de atención…-_

 _-sensei… es tan hermoso verlo de esta manera, la delicadeza con que me toca, los bueno que es conmigo… sensei…-Genos sentía tanto amor que dolía, lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos ante el recordatorio de que nada de aquello era real._

Ante el estrés emocional que se presentaba en la matriz de mando, el programa de procreación recalibró la secuencia de sensaciones, haciéndolas más placenteras para su usuario. Un programa que servía para aliviar el estrés y qué como resultado provocaba aún más estrés reaccionaba igual que una droga médica: la dosis debía aumentarse para que surtiera efecto.

 _-¿puedes sentirme Genos?-Saitama acercó su entrada a la punta del miembro artificial, molestándolo, insertándolo apenas unos centímetros para volverlo a sacar_

 _-SAITAMA-SENSEI!-con ojos sumamente abiertos las pupilas del cyborg mostraban un holograma de su maestro que sólo podía ser visto por él, el programa de procreación creando un entorno donde cada parte de contacto entre sus cuerpos era suplantada por pequeños choques eléctricos que daban la ilusión de peso, fuerza y fricción-NO! No lo quiero de esta manera…-por primera vez luchó contra las placenteras sensaciones que su cerebro cibertrónico le imponía, apretando los dientes-no es sensei… no es el toque de sensei…-lloró desconsoladamente, gimiendo al sentir una presión alrededor de su miembro._

 _-concentra tu atención en mi-el falso Saitama se dejó caer de golpe, lazando un grito que fue secundado por su discípulo, comenzando un vaivén lento y fuerte, aumentando la velocidad en armonía con los gemidos del rubio. Con suavidad se recostó sobre el pecho de metal._

 _Genos miraba embelesado el holograma que le miraba atentamente a pocos centímetros de su rostro, rodeándole con sus brazos, gimiendo tristemente al sentir la forma de su sensei, enterrando su rostro en el cuello creado por una ilusión de electricidad y luz._

 _-no tiene nada de malo estas de fantasías-dijo su subconsciente a través de los labios de Saitama, relajándose un poco el cyborg permitió que sus manos vagaran por la ancha espalda de su maestro-es tan dulce tenerte a mi lado de esta manera… ¿cómo puede estar mal?-el veinteañero colocó los codos sobre los bíceps de Genos, creando presión en los hombros plateados para sostenerse- quiero que te liberes dentro de mí…_

 _-ARGHH!-Como si un switch se hubiera encendido de repente en su cabeza Genos emitió un gemido salvaje, abrazando a su sensei en la espalda baja, su mano derecha apretando con fuerza su muñeca izquierda-Sensei!... ah!, ammm~-tomando impulso con sus talones comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba con energía, gimiendo ante la sensación que asaltaba sus sentidos._

 _\- Genos…-Saitama le beso con ojos velados por la lujuria-di que eres mío…_

 _El cyborg tragó saliva, sonriendo al saber que lo siguiente que diría en toda aquella farsa era verdad- soy tuyo sensei… de nadie más…_

 _-entonces márcame-el mayor movió las caderas hacia abajo con cierta fuerza, un punzante torrente de electricidad recorriendo su pelvis- quiero ser tan tuyo como tú eres mío_

Genos gritó en agonía, ocultado su rostro en la palma de sus manos al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda dolorosamente-no eres mío… sensei nunca será mío…-Aún tembloroso por el reciente orgasmo Genos se dio la vuelta para enterrar su cara en la almohada, utilizándola para acallar sus gritos de frustración y pena

Fin de capítulo 5

Me parte el corazón que cualquier personaje sufra de esta manera :( , Genos bebé sólo queremos apapacharte por ser el esposo ejemplar y aún así te hacemos llorar de esta manera, lo siento mucho.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me han dicho tan amables y picantes XD palabras en sus reviews, realmente disfruto leer sus opiniones y puntos de vista ¡espero sus reviews con ansias!

A los que leen y no dejan review.. ¡no sean tímidos y anímense! Háganme saber que no estoy sola en este fandom XD. Sus comentarios alimentan mi espíritu :D

Siguiente capítulo: Confesión no acorde al plan


	6. Capitulo 6: Confesión no acorde al plan

Capítulo 6: Confesión no acorde al plan

Saitama suspiró largamente al tiempo que sus dedos se movían rápidamente sobre el control, el personaje en la pantalla golpeando alocadamente para recolectar el mayor número de puntos posible. Frunció el seño ante el enemigo que se presentaba ante él, un robot que lanzaba llamaradas y bolas de fuego; ¿por qué siempre ponían de villano a robots que escupían fuego? Genos era la persona más dulce que jamás había conocido, si bien colmaba la paciencia con su incesante parloteo todas sus virtudes obscurecían sus defectos. Con saña aplastó a los pájaros que intentaban picarle la cara, brincando para lanzar un rayo de energía de sus ojos… ahora que lo pensaba el humor del cyborg había empeorado las últimas semanas, el rubio continuamente era presa de cambios emocionales muy notorios pero nunca había parecido tan… triste, un aura de depresión muy contraria a su carácter cálido y enérgico.

Si era sincero consigo mismo a veces se percibía a sí mismo como una sanguijuela, una alimaña que se alimentaba del sol que era el rubio, si no fuera por él estaría tumbado en su lecho, sin moverse, sin amigos, sin alguien que le recibiera con un saludo cada vez que cruzaba la puerta de entrada. Sus emociones estaban en baja frecuencia pero podía sentir malestar al percibir que el menor estaba sufriendo; no era tonto, sabía que su autoproclamado discípulo pasaba por una fase de enamoramiento con él como objetivo, pero ingenuamente había pensado que cuando convivieran más tiempo y viera al Saitama del día a día el adolescente perdería interés, la realidad haciendo a un lado la visión fantasiosa que había creado Genos en su mente. Pero al parecer el cyborg sólo se había obsesionada más, no atreviéndose a decir nada por miedo a perder lo poco que tenía con su maestro.

Saitama se dejó caer de espaldas, observando el techo del departamento

-mocoso problemático…-posó el antebrazo sobre sus ojos, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Saitama ajustó hasta sus orejas el gorro invernal, observado la fría niebla que inundaba las calles de ciudad Z; minutos atrás un monstruo con apariencia de malvavisco maldecía a la humanidad por su poca conciencia en el cuidado en el ambiente, generando ventiscas que congelaba a los civiles después de segundos de exposición. Con el golpe de "one punch man" la criatura se había visto neutralizada, sin embargo en lugar de músculos y sangre el cuerpo se había disuelto en un gas que se esparció rápidamente, bajando la temperatura ambiental a cero grados centígrados. Nada mortal si se tomaban las medidas necesarias.

Con tiempo de sobra en las manos maestro y discípulo tomaron asiento para comenzar a abrir la correspondencia enviada por la Asociación de Héroes, el montículo de cartas de "Caped Baldy" más numeroso de lo acostumbrado.

-mm…-la palabra MUERE! En la primera línea la posicionó en el grupo de "quemar"-oh… ¿me está insultando o no? _todos sabemos que eres un fraude, pero nadie puede negar que posees un buen cuerpo, ten mi número para que…-_ leyó monótonamente, pestañando cuando el papel se desintegro entre sus dedos-aún no terminaba..

-palabras que no merecían su tiempo sensei- Genos había dejado de leer su propia correspondencia para vigilar el contenido que leía el mayor, sus reflejos puestos al máximo, listo para destruir cualquier amenaza o palabras malintencionadas contra Saitama

-relájate-el adolescente ignoró lo dicho-de hecho esta chica es amable _Tu traje de héroe definitivamente no hace justicia a tu figura, los capítulos que hiciste junto a Sweet Mask fueron de mis favoritos , ¿tienen tanta química también fuera del set? Hacen una pareja tan linda juntos…_ ¡espera! Se refiere a juntos como ¡¿JUNTOS JUNTOS?!

-Sweet Mask es estéticamente placentero, pero jamás se compararía con el espíritu de pelea y moral inamovible de sensei- Genos opinó seriamente, sentándose rígidamente.

-eso es…-Saitama frunció el seño-¿gracias?

-de nada sensei

-Genos… ¿te molestaría si pusiera mi cabeza sobre tus rodillas?

-¿sensei?

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Saitama suspiró quedamente ante la calidez del cyborg, girando la cabeza hacia los lados para calentarla uniformemente, sonriendo quedamente ante el visible vapor que salía de las ventilas de su discípulo-hey Genos…

-¿Saitama-sensei?-la voz del rubio se escuchaba lejana, letárgica, sumamente apacible-¿tiene sed? ¿desea que haga un poco de té?

-nah-giró para apoyar la mejilla derecha en el suave material de la entrepierna superior, dándole la espalda, mirando hacia el televisor-dime… ¿Qué piensas del hecho de que salga con alguien?-pese a las señales Saitama seguía un tanto inseguro, ¿Genos lo veía como material para pareja? El no se veía como un buen partido … no era rico ni atractivo y su personalidad caía en la categoría gris, sin color, aburrida.

Un callado quejido inundó la habitación-pienso que haría a cualquiera inmensamente feliz sensei-un silencio incómodo obligó que Saitama girara nuevamente, con la nuca apoyada en las piernas del cyborg, sus ojos cerrados, si estuvieran abiertos mirarían hacia el techo- ¿puedo preguntar quién es la persona afortunada?

La indiferencia que le caracterizaba lo abandono cuando un tenue sonrojo inundó sus mejillas; en un rápido movimiento impulsó su cuerpo hacia arriba, doblando su pierna izquierda por encima de su hombro, realizando una llave al sorprendido adolescente, haciéndole girar en el aire para que cayera boca arriba sobre él, la espalda de metal apoyada sobre el torso del hombre más fuerte del mundo, siendo sujetado por los hombros para que no se moviera, las piernas de Saitama enrolladas en sus pantorrillas, inmovilizándolo.

-¿qué… qué sucede Saitama-sensei?-pese a la vulnerable posición Genos se mantenía relajado contra él, sincera y plena confianza de que nada malo le pasaría en los brazos de su maestro. Saber aquello logró que el agarre se volviera más apretado pero, irónicamente, mucho más gentil.

-nunca me he enamorado-Saitama pasó su nariz por los rubios cabellos-tampoco he tenido preferencias claras de género, siempre he salido con chicas porque era lo más sencillo pero en realidad me daba igual-con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar el antebrazo izquierdo del menor, temblando al notar el silencio del otro ¿se había equivocado?- me gustas mucho

-sensei…-el pobre cyborg se quedó estático, ¿aquello era verdad? ¿no era una fantasía o un virus que le estaba haciendo vivir el sueño más cruel?

-Yo… yo no sé si es amor, pero tal vez este paso en nuestra relación.. ¿es el más natural?... ¿Genos?-Saitama se mordió el labio y, al no recibir respuesta, una terrible mortificación comenzó a crecer en su interior-yo… lo siento, olvida lo que dije-estaba tan confundido ¿acaso había metido la pata con el único verdadero amigo que poseía?

-¡NOO!-Genos rápidamente objetó, su arrebato casi rompiendo el suave agarre que mantenía Saitama, gruñendo en frustración al no poder liberarse-¡lo amo sensei! Tomaré lo que quiera darme-el rubio se inclinó hacia atrás, casi desesperado de que hubiera más contacto entre ellos-te amo tanto, te amo, te amo…-Las palabras del heroé clase S se repetían una y otra vez, con una desesperanza malsana que frunció el seño de Saitama

-requieres mucho trabajo ¿eh?-cariñosamente besó el temple de piel sintética, sorprendido de que el menor comenzará a vibrar por entero, como si se tratara de una bocina sin sonido

-sensei... déjeme verlo-al no haber respuesta del mayor Genos gimió lastimeramente-¡sensei!

-¡no! ¡Me da vergüenza!

-¡pero quiero besarle!-

-¡con mayor razón!

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-lento…-Saitama acariciaba con sus pulgares las muñecas robóticas, sujetando con firmeza al cyborg-esto es muy intenso-un largo suspiro salió de sus labios al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza para continuar besando al rubio, un tanto mareado por la cercanía-pero se siente bien

-sensei…-Genos había tomando posición en el regazo de su maestro, con las palmas sobre el pecho latiente, sus manos inmovilizadas ante el obvio nerviosismo del mayor-eres tan lindo Saitama-sensei

-TU!-Saitama instintivamente se tiró hacia atrás, el rubio cayendo de sus piernas cruzadas-¡SOY UN ADULTO! ¡UN HOMBRE ADULTO CALVO!

-¡SENSEI ES EL HOMBRE MÁS ATRACTIVO, LINDO Y SEXY DEL MUNDO!-un enojo palpable podía apreciarse en las palabras del cyborg

-¡NO LO SOY!

-¡SENSEI!

-¡EL HECHO DE QUE AHORA SEAS MI NOVIO NO TE DA DERECHO A DECIR LO QUE SE TE VENGA EN GANA!

-…-

-…oi….-

-ahora que soy la pareja elegida de Saitama-sensei tengo que esforzarme el doble, el triple, al 1000%, que estúpido fui al tomarlo a la ligera, ¿cómo puedo asegurar algo sin acciones verdaderas? ¿Qué tipo de pareja desea su propia satisfacción antes que la de su compañero?-ignorando completamente al otro se enfrascó en su monólogo-no es solo mostrar mis sentimientos sino estar en sintonía con sensei, ¿cómo pude pasar esto por alto? Un acercamiento entusiasta es la vía más rápida al fracaso, debo tomarme el tiempo para hacerlo correctamente, definitivamente es una prueba de carácter por parte de sensei... ¿Qué humano común y corriente podría resistir no tocarle o besarle apasionadamente? No estoy seguro de ser capaz de pasar este entrenamiento…

Saitama se levantó y se encerró en el baño ¿acaso había cavado su propia tumba?

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Saitama encontraba embarazoso y encantador el comportamiento de su discípulo, pareciera que a pesar de que controlaba sus "ímpetus" magistralmente en casa, al salir del departamento tenía la necesidad de prensarse de su maestro casi con obsesión.

-Genos… ¿qué sucede?

-¿a qué se refiere?-casi con timidez enterró su rostro en el cuello de Saitama, debido a la diferencia de alturas el rubio se mantenía encorvado para ocultarse de la mirada inquisitiva de su sensei.

-mm… no te has separado de mi… físicamente quiero decir-

-¡lo siento sensei!-Genos salto dos pasos hacia atrás, como si el hombre más fuerte del mundo hubiera estallado en llamas

-no lo digo porque me moleste-una expresión de preocupación apareció en su rostro-sino porque no es común… te siento incomodo

-veo que no puedo ocultarle nada a Saitama-sensei-el alto adolescente ladeó la cabeza para mirarle de reojo-nunca pensé que… alcanzaríamos este nivel en nuestra relación-un tenue sonrojo apareció en sus orejas-no quiero que…-las pupilas doradas se llenaron de posesividad- ¡no quiero que nadie lo aparte de mi lado!-

-no creo que tengas que preocuparte por ello-Saitama rascó su calva nuca-tu eres el que recibe miles de cartas cada mes

-¡jamás le sería infiel a sensei!

-lo sé-

-sin embargo, mis celos manifiestan desconfianza hacia Saitama-sensei…

-nunca dije eso-

-para cualquier guerrero un sentimiento de inseguridad siempre lo llevará al fracaso-Genos llevó los dedos pulgar e índice a su barbilla, analizando la nueva información-eso también se traslada al plano sentimental, no sólo soy egoísta sino que manifiesto con celos mi inseguridad….¡SAITAMA-SENSEI!-

-mm?-

-¡Prometo ser el mejor novio que pudiera desear!

-¡no lo grites en medio de la calle!-Saitama rió queda y nerviosamente, agradeciendo que los transeúntes eran pocos en aquella parte de la ciudad.

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Fue obvio para Saitama que, si bien no era el más apto emocionalmente, al menos tenía más experiencia en el campo de las citas. Dio un pequeño suspiró al notar que el cyborg analizaba todas las opciones para comer, desde un puesto de malteadas que promocionaba una bebida enorme ideal para compartir hasta máquinas que cocinaban pequeñas delicias que una gran cantidad de chicas utilizaban para colocarlas directamente entre los labios de sus parejas.

Eligiendo ser práctico, el hombre que aniquilaba a sus enemigos con un solo golpe jaló suavemente el brazo mecánico, sacando unos cuantos yens para comprar dos sencillos conos de nieve. No obstante, al parecer la simple opción decepciono al más joven, que juntando sus hombros procedió a comer el frio postre, una pose de tristeza inundando su cuerpo robótico.

*Este mocoso…*

Saitama empujó delicadamente la mano de metal que se encargaba de sostener el cono, embarrando el blanco dulce sobre los labios y barbillas de piel artificial.

-¿sensei?-Genos parpadeó confundido antes de suspirar con deleite, la respiración de sensei invadiendo su espacio, lamiendo nariz y mejilla, introduciéndose entre los labios entreabiertos del cyborg, absorbiendo saliva artificial y, antes de que al rubio se le ocurriera abrazarle al igual que un pulpo, Saitama lo apretó firmemente por los hombros, atrapando entre sus dientes la lengua que insistentemente se movía contra la suya, chupando al tiempo que sus incisivos avanzaban lentamente hasta topar con los suaves y rosados labios, succionando con fuerza, parando al sentir las manos temblorosas de su discípulo afianzarse a su pecho.

-lo siento… ¿fue demasiado?-con un poco de arrepentimiento observó un rastro de saliva que no había advertido manchando el cuello de la camisa del adolescente, si a eso le sumaba el sonrojo y la mirada perdida tal vez se había excedido, ¿lo había asustado?- mm…

-sen…sensei…- Genos sentía que la vergüenza lo inundaba al percibir una conocida humedad escurrir en el interior de sus pantalones, el puerto que cubría su hombría amenazando con abrirse en cualquier momento

Al mirar hacia abajo Saitama levantó una ceja al notar el temblor que invadía las piernas del menor, llevando sus manos a las estrechas caderas, inseguro de cómo brindar confort-¿te encuentras bien?-con gentileza movió sus pulgares para acariciar el espacio que simulaba la pelvis de su compañero

-aaHH~-al entender lo que estaba sucediéndole Saitama paso el brazo por su espalda alta y la parte interna de sus rodillas robotizadas, levantándolo al estilo nupcial, llevándolo rápidamente hacia los baños

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

-lo siento mucho Saitama-sensei…-lágrimas artificiales cubrían las mejillas de Genos, que ignoraba las palabras de consuelo que le dirigía el otro-soy una broma… tener un orgasmo con un beso

-es sumamente halagador Genos-Saitama respondió honestamente

-ha sido tan paciente conmigo… y aún así yo… yo…-un nuevo torrente de lágrimas cayeron silenciosamente por sus mejillas-he fantaseado tanto tiempo contigo que en ocasiones no puedo controlarme… es tan frustrante…

-eres un adolescente, es normal que… que tengas esa clase de pensamientos-

-¡en lo único que pienso es en tener sexo con usted Saitama-sensei!-Genos cubrió su cara con las manos

-oi! Um…-un fuerte sonrojo cubrió por entero al mayor ¡¿qué demonios respondía a aquello?!

-pero amablemente usted no ha sacado a colación mis mecanismos sexuales-las manos del cyborg se volvieron puños sobre sus ojos, mostrando la desesperación que sentía- sensei es tan extraordinario que es capaz de amarme pero… pero jamás le forzaría a tocarme de… de manera íntima… y… y eso me frustra porque… ¡porque soy asqueroso! No soy cálido ni suave…

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!-Genos dio un respingo a su monólogo de autoflagelación ante el grito de su maestro, bajando los puños lo suficiente para poder ver, parpadeando al escuchar que el seguro de la puerta era colocado-no vuelvas a decir tonterías-la postura de Saitama no daba lugar a réplicas

-sensei…-Genos temblaba como un pajarillo, el deseo de no querer incomodar al mayor con sus desplantes emocionales luchando contra la necesidad de aventarse a los brazos del otro

Con paso lento pero seguro Saitama se colocó frente a él, besando su frente, dándole la vuelta para que ambos pudiera ver sus reflejos en el espejo de medio cuerpo que adornaba el baño-eres precioso-casi como una droga la visión de ambos tan cerca logró que el cyborg se desplomara contra el pecho del mayor, gimiendo quedamente, suspirando cuando pequeños besos fueron esparcidos por su cuello-nunca dije nada porque no sabía si… no sabía si lo que deseabas era sólo una relación platónica-Saitama rodeó con los brazos su cintura-que estaría bien, si es lo que hubieras querido… además, puede ser intimidante estar con alguien que sin darse cuenta es capaz de lastimarte-aunque monótonas las palabras mostraban sus propias inseguridades

-Dr. Kuseno fortaleció mi estructura corporal para resistir la fuerza de sensei-un sonrojo inundó sus mejillas-Saitama-sensei no debe temer tocarme

-no menciones a tu segundo padre cuando estamos en una situación como esta-Saitama sonrió quedamente ante la risa de su compañero, procediendo a bajar serenamente el cierre de su pantalón

-¿Saitama-sensei?-Genos mordió su labio al percibir el ligero movimiento de los dedos humanos acariciar el puerto que cubría su, hasta hace unos segundos, calmada excitación-no es necesario que lo haga

-si es lo que deseo hacer ¿está bien?-Saitama cuestionó, parando un segundo sus caricias

-¡SI! Puede hacer lo que desee conmigo porque AH~-Genos se vio interrumpido al ser mordido fuertemente en las conexiones nerviosas del hombro

-no digas cosas tan pervertidas libremente-explorando más al sur la yema de sus dedos se impregnaron de una sustancia un tanto espesa, sintiendo la contracción de algo parecido a un esfínter-¿mm…?-separando su dedo corazón y medio en forma de tijera palpo el contorno del orificio, excitándose ante los sonidos que infructuosamente el rubio intentaba acallar. Cuando su índice se introdujo lentamente en el cálido interior de aquella cavidad que prometía innumerables horas de placer un sonido metálico retumbo entre ambos, un considerable miembro oscuro emergiendo de su encierro para mostrarse ante los curiosos ojos de Saitama, que lo observaba erguido casi en vertical por encima del hombro de Genos.

-eres diferente-Saitama besó cálidamente su mejilla, las pupilas doradas nunca dejando de observarle por el reflejo que ambos compartían-pero eso no lo convierte en algo malo

-sensei…-Genos movió las caderas hacia atrás, la lujuria invadiendo su sistema al percibir la excitación del mayor tocando sus glúteos-¡sensei!

Sin decir palabra Saitama juntó su mejilla con la del adolescente, inclinando su cuerpo para que su brazo derecho pudiera llegar más abajo, estimulando con sus dedos la redonda vagina artificial, respirando aceleradamente al sentir que sus dígitos eran apresados y empapados con un chorro de secreción.

-sensei puede penetrarme si así lo desea…-la expresión de Genos eran tan pecaminosa que Saitama tragó fuerte para no caer ante la tentación

-lo haré pero no aquí-

-¡sensei!-

-no aquí-la respuesta del mayor era tajante

-urrghh… mm~…- Genos impuso más fuerza en los brazos cuando fue asaltado por la mano izquierda del mayor, que sin prisas y tortuosamente lento comenzó a masturbar su pene sintético, sus rodillas juntándose automáticamente, atrapando entre ellas la mano que estimulaba su otra fuente de excitación-oh dios…-el adolescente dejó caer la mitad del cuerpo sobre el lavamanos, apretando rítmicamente los dedos que se mantenían estáticos dentro de él

-¿cómo logras ser tan dulce y sexy a la vez?-Saitama realmente no tenía idea de que había hecho para merecer aquello, ¿cyborg que era su mejor amigo, ama de casa, lo suficientemente resistente para poder y desear tener sexo con él? Suponía que el karma por una vez en su vida no era tan cabrón. Con renovado vigor paso la palma de su mano izquierda sobre la punta del miembro artificial, embarrándola de un líquido que simulaba presemen, rodeando la hombría del cyborg, comenzando a moverla de arriba hacia abajo cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido… para detenerse por completo

-¡Saitama!-el héroe nunca espero que su discípulo dijera por primera vez su nombre sin honorífico con una voz tan cargada de ira, el rubio lentamente recolocando sus piernas, dispuesto a exigirle que no jugara de aquella manera cuando en cualquier momento alguien podía sospechar que ocupaban el baño para realizar actos indecentes…

Pensamientos que fueron literalmente borrados de su mente al momento en que los dedos que se habían mantenido inmovilizados comenzaron a penetrarle rudamente, no notando cuando su hombría fue abandona para sostener uno de sus muslos y evitar que estos se cerraran nuevamente.

-AHHHH!-Genos gritó en éxtasis al sentir la punta del dedo pulgar entrar a su cavidad, uno de sus lugares más íntimos siendo provocado deliciosamente, su mente apenas registrando que los cinco dedos de Saitama le penetraban a la vez

-si sigues gritando de esa manera te escucharan-

El cyborg apretó los labios, apenas aguantando los sonidos que su garganta intentaba expulsar, rompiendo el borde del lavamanos, sintiendo la tan conocida descarga eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo segundos antes del orgasmo

-¡ESTOY TENIENDO SEXO CON SAITAMA-SENSEI!-exclamó a todo pulmón

-¡OI!-sin embargo el daño estaba hecho y Saitama no pudo evitar terminar en sus pantalones, apoyando la frente en la nuca del exhausto cyborg ¿Qué hombre no tendría un levantón de moral cuando su novio terminaba de esa manera?

El chico lo había arruinado, y de la mejor manera posible.

Fin de capítulo 6

Al fin! He tenido tanto trabajo que no había podido subir nada D:! Genos es tan lindo! X3

Espero que hayan disfrutado al leerlo y por favor gente linda ¡dejen sus comentarios! ¡Son alimento para mi espíritu!


	7. Chapter 7: preámbulo

Confesión

Capitulo 7: Preámbulo

El regreso a Genos le pareció un camino entre nubes, los recientes eventos, desde el día en que su maestro le confesó directamente lo que sentía hasta la cita de horas antes con el sexy desenlace en los baños le indicaron que Saitama estaba más que dispuesto a compartir intimidad. Nada lo haría más feliz que estar con su sensei.

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Sin embargo, Saitama pareciera que disfrutaba torturarle de la manera más inesperada, pues bien no llegaron a casa le dio un suave beso en los labios para dirigirse directamente al baño, anunciando que tomaría una larga ducha. No pudo evitar golpear el pie en el suelo, al igual que un niño malcriado, cuando escuchó el seguro ser puesto en la puerta, como si el pequeño sonido fuera el mazo de un juez que dictara sentencia.

Para pasar el rato comenzó a preparar pequeños entremeses, utilizando ingredientes que poco utilizaban pero que eran regalados en la compra de otros productos, no los más apetecibles por separado pero algunas páginas en internet proporcionaban recetas donde zanahorias bebés, pepinillos deshidratados o maíces miniaturas sabían bien con el aderezo y acompañamiento adecuado. Casi tira la bandeja que con tanto esmero había preparado cuando su… novio… salió de la ducha, utilizando unos pantalones grises deportivos, gotas de agua escurriendo por su bien trabajado torso desnudo.

-¿qué son estas cosas?-con curiosidad tomó uno de los bocadillos, su cara llena de sorpresa ante el buen sabor de la comida-sé que no debería sorprenderme pero para ser comida que nadie quiere tu logras que tenga buen sabor-con la misma soltura agarró otro bocadillo y lo puso delante de los labios de Genos, sonriendo al notar la timidez de su compañero, parándose de puntillas para besar la sonrojada mejilla-voy a conectar la consola, ¿quieres jugar videojuegos?

-no tengo muchos deseos de jugar…-comentó sinceramente, mostrándole el libro que leía desde hacía varios días-¿te molesta si leo un poco?

Saitama inclinó la cabeza, rascándose la nariz nerviosamente, negando suavemente-tu… ¿te gustaría leer sentado en mis piernas?

Genos apretó el libro contra su pecho, humo saliendo de sus brazos al tiempo que asentía enérgicamente

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

No era la posición más cómoda o práctica, por lo que al inicio tuvieron dificultades para concentrarse en jugar o leer respectivamente; al final el cyborg se había abrazado a Saitama como un koala, con las piernas enrolladas en su cintura y la mejilla izquierda apoyada en el hombro del hombre más fuerte del mundo, suspirando quedamente cuando era sorprendido en su lectura por un beso o una caricia en sus costados. La ansiedad y lujuria habían dado paso a un deseo sereno que era alimentado lentamente por la cercanía y aroma de su sensei, una sensación cálida muy diferente al sobrecalentamiento de sus sistemas operativos, que se esparcía por los circuitos de todo su cuerpo.

De la nada el juego fue puesto en pausa y el rubio se vio recostado en el piso, gimiendo quedamente cuando su barbilla y cuello fueron mordisqueados juguetonamente, instintivamente sus manos viajaron al trasero de Saitama, apretando con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo

-¿mejor?-Saitama le miró a los ojos, recreándose en la visión del adolescente, este le observaba con tanta devoción y cariño, tan enamorado, que era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la idea de brindarle placer.

-Saitama-sensei-Genos le abrazó con fuerza, huesos humanos comunes probablemente hubieran sido partidos por la mitad a través del músculo-no ha hecho otra cosa que hacerme sentir bien

-ese es el punto Genos-

-¿desea que haga algo en específico? También quiero hacerte sentir bien-Genos acariciaba apaciblemente toda la espalda del mayor, memorizando su textura y forma, esperando una respuesta.

-a mi… a mi me excita saber que sientes placer-en un gesto infantil Saitama levantó la camiseta de Genos para ocultar su cabeza-no… acalles tus gemidos o lo que quieras decir

-¿a sensei le gusta que hablen durante el sexo?-la pregunta hecha a rajatabla provocó un gritito nada masculino ser escuchado desde el estómago del rubio

-no particularmente… me gusta cuando tú lo haces… es tan estúpido, pero siempre eres tan sincero y yo… mm…

-Saitama-sensei es tan dulce-completamente encantado Genos rompió su propia camisa para poder acceder a las mejillas de su maestro, apretándolas, incorporándose un poco para comenzar a besarle numerosas veces en el rostro-y es todo mío para adorar-con fuerza les hizo girar para ahora él quedar encima, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Saitama, llevándolos hacia sus labios, comenzando a besar los suaves y cálidos nudillos-esta mano que es capaz de destruir un meteorito pero tan gentil al tocarme-el cyborg comenzó a mover tenuemente la cadera en un vaivén erótico, lento.

-ah~ Genos…-las caricias parecieron romper a Saitama, que temblaba incontrolablemente ante los tenues besos, los gentiles toques en su piel y las palabras susurradas amorosamente al oído. Al morderse los labios los sonidos quedaban atrapados en su garganta, gemidos roncos y graves que sólo aumentaban la candencia de los movimientos del rubio.

-sensei es tan dócil cuando se le trata con ternura-Genos había pasado a la ofensiva, mordiendo la piel del cuello, gruñendo cuando las marcan desaparecían casi al instante-¿no puedo marcarte? Eso es tan injusto-con un puchero se incorporó para separar las piernas del mayor, haciéndose espacio entre ellas, recostándose cómodamente, a pesar de que ambos portaban sus pantalones la necesidad se contacto crecía a momentos-podría hacer esto por horas…

-por favor no-

Genos rió casi sin aire, acariciando con su nariz la oreja de Saitama, dejando caer su peso por completo, lamiendo los labios ajenos, gimiendo cuando al fin pudo sentir la humedad de la otra lengua-Saitama-sensei puede ser tan tímido en ocasiones… es una de las cosas que más amo de él.. EH!-dando un grito de sorpresa se vio impulsado hacia arriba, siendo atrapado rápidamente por las fuertes manos del héroe-sensei…-el hombre calvo cubrió su rostro sonrojado-¿acaso sensei embistió?

-o… oh dios Genos, perdí el enfoque por unos segundos… yo… ¿eso fue peligroso verdad? Que tal… ¿qué tal si te lastimo cuando lo hagamos?-las palabras de Saitama estaban tan cargadas de ansiedad que el humor del momento se perdió un poco, el adolescente anclándole al suelo al tiempo que le abrazaba, acallándolo con múltiples besos

-confío plenamente en usted sensei-

-si bueno…la intención no es lo único que cuenta-

Con un chasquido de reproche el cyborg retrocedió, bajando ávidamente el pantalón de su maestro, la firme decisión grabada en su expresión transformándose en una de puro vicio, conocía el cuerpo de Saitama ¿pero su estado excitado? Nunca lo había visto… y se juró que no sería la última vez.

-sensei está tan bien proporcionado…-

-¡eso no es sexy!-

Ignorando las palabras del otro se posicionó frente al miembro que orgulloso abarcaba casi la mitad del abdomen de Saitama, gimiendo al tomarlo entre sus manos y colocarlo en una posición vertical, besando la punta para a continuación comenzar a lamerla repetidamente.

-AH!-el hombre más fuerte sintió como se agarrotaban sus músculos por el placer-¡no sólo lo lamas!- era tan vergonzoso reclamar aquello…

-pienso introducirlo entero sensei-sus palabras lograron que el otro gimiera en mortificación-pero esta parte de usted es tan íntima, linda y adorable-dio un beso al glande, suspirando al ver las primeras gotas de presemen emerger- y estoy tan sediento…

-¡tu… tu…-Saitama se retractaba por completo, Genos tenía prohibido hablar, si continuaban a ese ritmo eyacularía con la pura voz del cyborg

Lentamente pero sin parar el rubio introdujo el miembro entre sus labios, al no tener instalados reflejos en la garganta su nariz chocó suavemente con el escaso vello púbico, levantando la mirada para observar el completo desastre que era su sensei. Poderosas manos que se extendían en el aire, apretando sin parar, deseando afianzarse de algo pero temerosas de aplastar o destruir, una triste realidad con la que tendrían que lidiar de por vida; frunció el seño ante sus pensamientos, succionando con fuerza, deseando que todo malestar dejara el cuerpo de Saitama y sólo se sintiera bien.

Después de algunos minutos agarró temblorosamente las suaves y robóticas mejillas, indicando con tenues señales que se apartará, lloriqueando al sentir la vibración provocada por un gruñido, los brazos metálicos abrazándole por la cintura, negando cualquier tipo de separación entre ambos. Dejó caer los brazos hacia los lados, rendido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que gemía en éxtasis, los labios y nariz del adolescente sintiéndolos sobre su escroto y estómago, respirando y succionando con tanta fuerza que la sola imagen inundaría sus fantasías los siguientes días.

Un espasmo le recorrió por entero al tiempo que terminaba copiosamente en la garganta del adolescente, gimiendo con fuerza al sentir como tragaba, el interior de Genos contrayéndose alrededor de su sensible órgano, las últimas gotas siendo succionadas delicadamente de la fuente.

-eso… se sintió genial…- una sonrisa de puro placer adornó el rostro de Saitama, que agradecido acarició los suaves cabellos de su discípulo, gimiendo quedamente ante la continua estimulación a la que aún era sometido-es suficiente, déjame hacer lo mismo por ti

Una intensa mirada fue la respuesta del cyborg, que con una sonora succión abandonó el miembro para comenzar a masturbarle con la mano, los labios sintéticos completamente hinchados -no quiero que haga lo mismo por mí, quiero sentirle dentro de mí sensei-

-¡pero me acabo de venir!

-he estudiando su fuerza y periodos de recuperación, apuesto a que su estamina es notable sensei, ¿acaso me equivoco?-Genos alargó la mano debajo del mueble, trayendo consigo un frasco de lubricante, esparciéndolo sobre sus dedos y miembro de Saitama, haciendo la estimulación más rápida.

-yo… yo no lo sé, no he tenido sexo desde que comencé mi entrenamiento-

-eso fue hace más de tres años sensei-

-no siento deseo sexual…

-pero aquí estamos-Genos levantó una ceja, señalando la obvia excitación del hombre

-¡¿y cómo quieres que reaccione?! Vives conmigo, cocinas lo que me gusta, siempre dices cosas buenas acerca de mí, me miras con tanto anhelo durante días enteros y te atreves a tener un orgasmo con sólo uno de mis besos...¡¿cómo quieres que no me enamore de ti?!-

-¡sensei!-con desesperación Genos se levantó para quitarse el pantalón, haciéndolo jirones a la altura de las rodillas por la fuerza que imprimía en sus movimientos; se dejó caer de rodillas y gateó hasta posicionarse sobre la cintura de su mentor-no importa que no esté excitado pe… pero ¡necesito sentirle dentro de mi!-su entrada se encontraba húmeda, el lubricante artificial escurriendo entre sus muslos y su pene sintético no deaba de producir gotitas de lubricante sobre el abdomen de piel humana.

Antes de que el cyborg cumpliera su objetivo Saitama retrocedió hacia atrás como un gusano, siendo detenido del tobillo por el adolescente

-¡no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea tan rápida!-

-¡sensei!-era una suerte que Genos no tuviera láseres en los ojos, la intensidad de su mirada casi lo hacía dudar de la posibilidad- no entiende el calor que me invade y que solo puede ser aliviado por usted, por favor… no me haga esperar más-rogó, cerrando la distancia entre ambos para abrazarle por el cuello, su órgano sexual artificial, que poseía las funciones de una vagina pero tenía una forma semicircular, fue frotada contra la rodilla de su maestro, gimiendo indecorosamente ante la presión ejercida.

Saitama tuvo que tragar con fuerza porque jamás se había visto como blanco de los sentimientos de alguien más, eso sin contar que ese alguien fuera Genos… ¿no era normal el deseo que sentía el cyborg hacia él verdad? Su erección siendo recuperada ante las acciones de su novio. Vaya… al parecer tenía razón acerca de sus periodos de recuperación

-ok… pero lo haremos a mi manera-

Egg/toaster~egg/toaster~egg/toaster

Fin de capítulo 7

Estoy tan feliz de terminar esta primera parte, nuestro amado cyborg por fin tendrá lo que desea.

Por favor, dejen sus reviews e ideas ¡sus palabras son alimento para mi alma!


	8. Chapter 8: Nirvana

Nota: Este capítulo fue una catarsis, un verdadero desahogo para una serie de desafortunados acontecimientos que me han sucedido durante el mes, por favor, si tienen el tiempo y la disponibilidad les pido que dejen un comentario ya sea para saber que les gustó o desagradó, así como darme algunas ideas para futuros capítulos, ¡muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo!

Capítulo 8: Nirvana

Saitama gimió contra los labios del rubio, las manos robóticas sumamente generosas en su espalda y retaguardia, palpando diligentemente cada curva de su cuerpo-tenemos tiempo-Saitama murmuró al separarse, frotando su nariz con la del otro, besando con poca coordinación la unión entre mejilla y parpado.

-Saitama-sensei…-sin embargo, el cyborg parecía que explotaría en cualquier segundo, cada ventila de su anatomía expulsando pequeñas cantidades de humo blanquecino, la humedad entre sus piernas aumentando a pesar de que el único estímulo era el toque entre sus labios. Con debilidad el adolescente gateó un par de metros, jalando penosamente el futon hasta extenderlo desordenadamente en el suelo, dejándose caer de espaldas, llevando las manos a la parte interna de sus rodillas para doblarlas contra su pecho, separando temblorosamente las piernas , mostrando a su maestro lo dispuesto que estaba-por favor sensei… métalo lo más profundo que pueda.

Saitama por un momento sintió un poderoso mareo, un retorcijón que se originaba en su estómago para entenderse rápidamente por su pecho y cuello, cualquier sonido del entorno desvaneciéndose hasta quedar un molesto pitido.

-¡SENSEI!

-¡estoy bien!-casi atónito observó el hilillo de sangre que resbalaba hasta la palma de su mano, limpiándose rápidamente con la primera prenda oscura que encontró-lo siento… em… es que verte así… yo…-¿cómo decirle al mocoso que se veía jodidamente caliente, tan sexy en su dulce pero demandante forma de ser?-es la primera vez en años que alguien me hace sangrar-el hombre calvo sonrió torpemente, desviando la mirada, rascándose nerviosamente la barbilla con el dedo índice. Recuperada la compostura se hincó frente al menor para observarle minuciosamente, tomando uno de los pies robóticos para examinarlo entre sus manos, acariciando con el pulgar el centro de la planta de soporte, con curiosidad acercando sus labios a la extraña almohadilla alojada entre el empeine y talón, lamiéndola lentamente, esperando que su corazonada no le dejara ver como un idiota.

La almohadilla alojada en el comportamiento circular, que servía como punto de equilibrio para su cuerpo cuando hacía la acción de caminar, era un tejido artificial requerido para la más alta precisión, de hecho, después de su boca y genitalia era la sección más sensible de su cuerpo, las pequeñas lamidas de su sensei doblándolo en placer, la sensación era placentera pero no sexual, lo que le frustraba aún más, ¿cómo podía su maestro encontrar maneras de atormentarle tan fácilmente? –sensei~ sensei~ lo quiero tanto… Saitama-sensei AH!-no pudo evitar dar un grito de emoción al sentir las manos de su novio en los muslos, moviendo las caderas con completa lujuria cuando los ojos chocolates de Saitama le observaban tan intensamente- siii~-sonrió al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, esperando la poderosa hombría que le haría tocar el cielo con la primera estocada. No obstante, lo que sintió definitivamente no era el adorable miembro de su sensei-¡Saitama-sensei!-Genos miraba con enojo y desesperación a su compañero, aquello era casi cruel

-¿mm?…-Saitama levantó una ceja ante el tono molestó del adolescente, sujetando firmemente las caderas robóticas, introduciendo la lengua en el lubricado orificio una y otra vez, familiarizándose con el sabor y olor de la sustancia artificial.

-sensei es tan perfecto-Genos cruzó los talones tras la nuca calva , comenzando a lloriquear por la fuerte estimulación-más profundo… por favor… más- para su consternación el mayor se separó, poniendo cierta distancia entre ambos- ¡no pare! No pare…

Saitama suspiró largamente ante la visión de ensueño , era sumamente gratificante saber que él era el causante de que Genos apenas pudiera pronunciar frases con sentido-mm… ¿te gustaría sentarte en mi rostro?-su discípulo había sido muy entusiasta minutos atrás, con duda se inclinó hacia atrás, observando el rostro atónito de su amante- err… ¿no quieres? …

Genos deseaba taclear al espécimen de hombre frente a él, no era posible que alguien fuera tan incómodo, sensual e inocente a un mismo tiempo, su maestro definitivamente carecía de vergüenza pero se enfocaba tanto en el placer del otro y no en el propio, características de un amante ideal, él en cambio sólo buscaba llegar a su orgasmo lo antes posible, definitivamente debía ser un mejor aprendiz-¿puedo?-haciendo presión en los hombros del héroe fue inclinándose hacia adelante, sus caderas en el pecho de su maestro, con manos temblorosas llevando los pulgares a los labios de Saitama, la punta de sus dedos acariciando el contorno del rostro humano

Como respuesta las poderosas manos atrajeron gentilmente al cyborg por la cintura, el orificio donde surgía tanto placer temblando y contrayéndose al exponerse a la respiración acelerada de Saitama.

-oh dios…-Genos extendió sus piernas hacia los lados, mordiendo su labio al ver el serio perfil de su sensei desaparecer hasta sólo hacer contacto con sus ojos-¡AH! ¡es tan caliente!-con pasión presionó su peso hacia abajo, moviéndose hacia atrás y adelante, dando pequeños gritos cada vez que la lengua de su maestro se curveaba en su interior. Se sentía tan bien pero tan insatisfactorio… con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a masturbarse, su miembro aliviando la tensión sexual acumulada.

-no…-Saitama agarró las muñecas del cyborg, sosteniéndolas a sus espaldas, obligándolo a estirarse hacia atrás, su otra mano prensándose en la parte interna de la pierna derecha, comenzando a penetrar con velocidad inhumana la estrecha cavidad, excitándose al escuchar los gritos del menor, moviendo su lengua en círculos, abriendo la boca lo más ampliamente que pudo, cubriendo por completo la particular vagina, deteniéndose un momento para apreciar el desastre que era el rubio.

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

-NO! ¡Sensei! Por favor! ¡AH! ¡AH!¡AH!- realmente intentó liberarse del poderoso agarre, soltando un quejido cuando sus articulaciones fueron forzadas hacia atrás, pudiendo apreciar mejor la parte superior del rostro de Saitama; sin embargo, la erótica imagen se transformó en estática que inundaba su visión ante el fuerte estímulo al que era sometido, un musculo como la lengua no debería sentirse de esa manera ¡no debería moverse de esa manera!- ¡Saitama-sensei va a matarme de placer!-gritó a todo pulmón, tardando varios segundos en notar que la deliciosa boca bajo él había dejado de moverse-¡no te detengas!-demandó al tiempo que miraba hacia abajo, gimiendo al saber lo que el otro se proponía hacer -SaiTAMAAAA!-cuando los labios succionaron con fuerza Genos eyaculó al instante, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al notar que la estimulación en su entrada continuaba, provocando un segundo escalofrío recorrerle por entero-yo… yo voy a….-sin soporte en los brazos su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante, presionando con fuerza sus caderas hacia abajo al tiempo que tenia un segundo orgasmo, percibiendo como chorros de su excitación impactaban contra la boca, barbilla y pecho de su maestro-mm…aaaghhmm~-con una sonrisa adornando su rostro intentó quitarse de encima de Saitama, los temblores posteriores a un fuerte orgasmo haciendo imposible hacer algo tan simple.

-¿todo bien?-después de observar el completo abandonó de Genos ante el placer tuvo que apretar casi dolorosamente su miembro, la estimulación visual suficiente para llevarle al éxtasis

-fue maravilloso sensei…-Genos tenía los labios entreabiertos, gimiendo quedamente al sentirse tan sensible-las endorfinas registradas en mi cerebro son tantas que no puedo dejar de sonreír-y era verdad, el rostro serio del adolescente era adornado por una sonrisa simplona, como la de alguien que había tomado algunas copas de más

Saitama rió quedamente, realizando una complicada maniobra donde atrajo de nueva cuenta el cuerpo de Genos hacia el centro de su pecho, posteriormente empujándolo hacia atrás, limpiándose rápidamente el rostro antes de posicionarse entre sus piernas, besando el metal del pecho por encima de su brillante centro, frotando la mejilla en la cabellera rubia, enterrando el rostro en su cuello en un gesto casi felino.

-sensei es tan dulce-murmuró con adoración el cyborg, abrazando con brazos y piernas el cuerpo más pequeño, besando sin descanso el hombro que estaba a su alcance-nunca imaginé que podría volver a ser tan feliz, que pueda abrazarle y tocarle, es un sueño hecho realidad

-vamos… no seas cursi…-Saitama no necesitaba verse en un espejo para saber que estaba sumamente sonrojado

-te amo-dijo Genos al tiempo que le besaba el hombro

-te amo-murmuró Genos, aspirando sobre su cuello, gruñendo al confirmar que la piel del poderoso hombre no podía ser marcada

Saitama gimió fuertemente ante los tiernos gestos, apretándose más contra el adolescente, en un movimiento casi imperceptible levantando tenuemente las caderas del más joven para penetrarle lo más profundo que pudo.

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

-sen… sensei…-Genos podia percibir el calor, peso y aroma de su maestro sobre él, pero la sensación sumamente placentera de ser penetrado fue tan repentina que no pudo reaccionar, la realización de lo que estaba pasando haciéndolo vibrar en anhelo-Saitama-sensei está dentro de mí-con completa lujuria apretó su entrada, gimiendo al sentir el contorno de la hombría del hombre más poderoso del mundo-al fin me está haciendo suyo…-las ganas de gritar en júbilo eran tantas que prefirió morderse la mano, apretando los ojos con fuerza, no queriendo asustar a Saitama con un grito de victoria-déjame verte…

-mm…no creo que sea lo mejor-

-¡SENSEI!

-¡si te veo a la cara voy a correrme!

-¡estoy bien con eso!

-¡pero yo no!

Saitama terminó la pequeña discusión abrazando más estrechamente el cuerpo robotizado, pasando el brazo derecho por debajo de los hombros de Genos y el brazo izquierdo por debajo de la cintura, en cierta manera colocándose a sí mismo como único centro de soporte, sosteniendo a un cyborg que, por sus componentes metálicos pesaba casi el triple que un humano común.

-sensei está sobre mí, alrededor de mi-el rubio gimió sonoramente-dentro de mi….-

-deja de decir ese tipo de cosas-Saitama apretó los dientes, soltando un largo y placentero quejido, su miembro entrando sin dificultades ante lo lubricado y excitado que estaba su compañero. Sin poder resistirlo comenzó a embestir lenta pero fuertemente, encontrando especial morbo al sonido que hacían sus testículos con el suave material de la entrepierna del cyborg, poco a poco aumentando la velocidad de sus embistes.

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

Genos no podía creer la manera en que el sistema nervioso artificial concentraba su percepción en la parte baja de su abdomen, el nudo de nervios en lo profundo de su entrada siendo atacado sin piedad por su maestro.

-más rápido… oh dios por favor más rápido….-Geonos gritó por varios segundos al ver su petición realizada, la sensación tan sobrecogedora, tan placentera, que pronto se encontró eyaculando por segunda vez, temblando entero, los espasmos de placer tan violentos que sus piernas se contorsionaban en peligrosas patadas para un humano común-asi… si… ¡SI!-y su maestro no paraba- sensei va a hacer que me corra por tercera vez, me está poseyendo por completo…más… más…

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

Saitama irremediablemente se veía afectado por la narrativa de su discípulo, sintiendo su propia necesidad crecer, no deseando otra cosa que aumentar la candencia de sus embistes.

Al sentir que no le faltaba mucho para terminar dejó que el cuerpo del adolescente volviera a descansar sobre el futon, apoyando su peso en los codos para levantarse ligeramente, apretando los labios y ojos fuertemente, intentando contenerse esos últimos minutos.

Para comenzar a penetrar a una velocidad inhumana, violentamente sus caderas impactando contra la entrada de Genos, un extraño gruñido extendiéndose por su garganta, un grito que quedaba atrapado entre sus dientes apretados, penetrando una última vez, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo le permitiera ir lo más profundo posible, eyaculando tan copiosamente que la tibieza de su propio esperma se esparció rápidamente alrededor de su hombría, haciéndolo temblar entero.

Abriendo los ojos la imagen que le recibió fue algo inesperada, instintivamente dando pequeñas estocadas que lograban un sonido pecaminoso en la estancia, sonrojándose al notar la expresión de inmenso placer en el rubio, con sus pupilas vueltas hacia atrás y su boca abierta, al parecer el sobre estimulo no le permitía controlar su lengua y saliva, que sobresalían de sus labios en una expresión que sólo podía explicarse como "drogado por placer".

-estas… estás haciendo una cara torogao…-maravillado Saitama continuo dando gentiles embistes, si bien ya no poseía ninguna excitación se sentía demasiado bien observar lo mucho que había afectado a Genos

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

¡Aquello era indescriptible! No sólo estaba haciendo el amor con el hombre que amaba sino que la actividad física era tan pasional que su mente, corazón y cuerpo parecían sincronizarse en un placer que le inundaba por completo, su conciencia concentrándose sólo en la relación carnal del momento, un cosquilleo sumamente caliente inundando sus partes bajas, y a pesar de que intentaba gritar de placer no podía hacerlo, sus labios abriéndose contra su voluntad, todo intento de habla transformándose en copiosa saliva saliendo de entres sus labios, dando quejidos placenteros al sentir la humedad de su sensei inundar su interior, gimiendo débilmente ante los gentiles embistes del que era objeto, llorando cuando un tercer orgasmo lo inundó de golpe, apretando la hombría de Saitama en su interior, temblando y gimoteando en hipersensibilidad

-Saitama-sensei…-volviendo en sí Genos parecía sufrir de un atontamiento momentáneo, sus sentidos queriendo percibir a Saitama a todos los niveles: observándolo al tiempo que acariciaba sus brazos, lamiendo su barbilla para, a continuación, aspirar profundamente en el hueco de su garganta, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo posesivamente-ahora que te tengo jamás te dejaré ir, eres sólo mío, pobre de aquél que intente separarle de mi lado.

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

-eres de los que les gusta abrazar después del sexo-la voz de Saitama era plana, para nada sorprendido de que el menor quisiera ponerse sumamente cariñoso, y no tenía ningún problema con ello, pero el héroe conocido como One Punch Man era la clase de hombre que caía dormido inmediatamente después de una actividad como aquella. Sin embargo las palabras del cyborg le desconcertaban, no era como si tuviera una fila de pretendientes a su puerta, y el tono de voz era un poco obsesivo… ¿debería preocuparse?

Tenues besos le hicieron suspirar relajadamente, dejaría los problemas para su yo del mañana.

Fin de capítulo 8

Oh dios! Aún no puedo creer que haya escrito tanto lemon en un solo capítulo *sonrojo* kyaa

Dejen sus comentarios e ideas al finalizar ¡son alimento para mi espíritu!


	9. Chapter 9: Abrumador

Confesión 9: Abrumador

La resistencia de su maestro para negarse al placer era frustrante y encantadora a partes iguales. Por un lado su deseo de tocar, poseer, marcar y reclamar se veía bloqueado por los continuos desaires de su sensei, la excusa de que mucho de algo lo hacía aburrido era lo más idiota que había escuchado, nadie puede aburrirse de una persona, no si amaba a esa persona, aún más si esa persona era Saitama-sensei. Sin embargo, abundaban los abrazos, besos robados, palabras de amor susurradas al oído que dejaban temblando al hombre más fuerte de pies a cabezas, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que a un hombre tan dulce se le hubiera negado ese tipo de atenciones?, pareciera una continuo guerra donde Saitama ponía barreras para algo que disfrutaba y anhelaba, pero que, en cierta manera, se negaba a aceptar por miedo a que desapareciera repentinamente.

-Saitama-sensei-Genos se sentó frente a él, mirándole solemne-quiero preguntarle algo

-ok…

-y está en su derecho de no responder, pero me gustaría que lo hiciera

-uhum…

-Saitama-sensei….-con suavidad tomó las palmas capaces de destruir meteoritos entre sus dedos, masajeándolas al tiempo que hablaba-¿dónde está su familia?

-…-

-¡siento haber preguntado Saitama-sensei! Yo..!

-no lo sé-

Genos quedó boquiabierto, se esperaba una historia trágica de muerte, de abandono, o incluso de rabia pero… ¿completa indiferencia?- …¿sensei?

-Era su responsabilidad, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me pidieron que tomara mis cosas y buscara mi propio camino-el hombre más pequeño se encogió de hombros-cuando volví unos meses después se habían mudado, desde entonces no sé dónde… MPPFF! OI!-de repente tuvo encima 300 kilogramos de metal

-Saitama-sensei es la persona más asombrosa que he conocido, tu no eras ninguna responsabilidad, eras su hijo, y ellos fueron muy crueles al hacerte sentir de esa manera-Genos murmuraba las palabras con los dientes apretados, parte del misterio de la personalidad del hombre revelándose ante él

-lo haces sonar como maltrato-Saitama discutió apaciblemente, acariciando los cabellos rubios del menor-mis padres eran felices en su matrimonio y la noticia de un bebé rompió la vida despreocupada que tenían-rió serenamente ante las chispas que salían del cuello de su novio-estás molesto..

-¡molesto es poco sensei! ¿cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? Como se atrevieron a decirte algo como eso…

-ellos no me dijeron nada-Saitama le dio tranquilizadoras palmaditas en su espalda-yo pregunté

-sensei…

-No todo fue malo, creo que apreciaban que tuviera una personalidad tranquila, no pedía muchas cosas, no lloraba, no hacía demasiado ruido como otros niños…

Genos boqueó incrédulo ¿habían obligado a un niño a ser casi invisible? Eso era más que cruel, era quitar la identidad de una persona. -¿ningún profesor notó…mmm.. dijo algo?

-¿profesor?-Saitama le miró incrédulo-te digo que no sufrí maltratos, nunca me golpearon o gritaron de ninguna manera, siempre tenía dinero para comprar comidas, en la escuela o para comer en casa

-¿te dejaban sin supervisión cuando eras pequeño?-un sinfín de posibilidades de accidentes domésticos pasaron en la mente de Genos, abrazando más fuerte a su sensei, la posibilidad de nunca haberle conocido siendo de repente muy real

-estas sacando de proporción lo que te estoy diciendo-

-te adoro Saitama-sensei

-tu…-con completa vergüenza el hombre calvo se tapó el rostro con las manos-tu… lo has dejado en claro muchas veces

-no voy a irme, ¡nunca!-

-Genos-Saitama le miró seriamente-todos, tarde o temprano, se van

La convicción en esas pupilas le rompió el corazón

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

-esto se siente… realmente bien…-Saitama descansaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de Genos, que gentilmente acariciaba su cabeza, hombros y espalda.

-me complace que sensei este disfrutando mis caricias-inclinándose dio un beso de mariposa en la nariz del mayor, sonriendo cuando la piel adoptó un fuerte color rojizo-eres tan lindo

-argg!-con mortificación Saitama dobló las piernas hacia su pecho hasta quedar en posición fetal, ocultando su rostro con las manos; no podía creer que a su edad reaccionara de manera tan vergonzosa.

Por su parte el cyborg consideraba que había sido un poco cruel con su tímido novio, por lo que comenzó a dar tenues movimientos semicirculares en su temple y nuca, provocando suspiros de placer en el héroe calvo-discúlpeme Saitama-sensei… sé que no le gusta que sea redundante, pero deseo que sensei comprenda lo mucho que me gusta, las palabras salen por sí solas-

-¿cómo eres capaz de decir algo así?-girando su cuerpo tenuemente entreabrió sus dedos para poder ver a su discípulo, la sinceridad que irradiaba de sus doradas pupilas suficiente para hacerle sentir mariposas en su estómago-yo… también me gustas-tosió fuertemente para aclarar su garganta, apretando nerviosamente una mano contra la otra- que te tomes el tiempo suficiente para comprenderme significa mucho para mí-y no se refería a poco, Genos lo había estudiado 24/7 durante meses, al parecer enamorándose en el proceso, los cómos y los porqués eran aún un misterio para el solitario hombre.

-Saitama-sensei es una persona sumamente complicada que pasa desapercibida en una rutina de cotidianidad-murmuró Genos con plena convicción-pero poco a poco he desvelado el rompecabezas que eres-sin romper el contacto visual el rubio tomó lentamente las muñecas de Saitama, girándolo hasta que su espalda quedó contra el suelo, las piernas encogidas dándole un aspecto de vulnerabilidad que sólo le impulsaban a comportarse con mayor posesividad, ocultando con su cuerpo de metal el tesoro entre sus brazos-Saitama- sensei es hermoso…

-Genos…- un quejido de pena salió de entre los labios del hombre que había sido capaz de derrotar a una armada alienígena

-Saitama-sensei es inteligente y bondadoso

-Genos…-la respiración del cuerpo orgánico comenzó a ser errática

-Saitama-sensei es perfecto.

-¡Genos!-es un empujón brusco pero controlado Saitama apartó al adolescente de sí, ¿Qué pasaría cuando Genos lo viera tal cual era?, como animal acorralado sus pupilas se desenfocaban por momentos, ¿cómo podía alguien tan pasional y lleno de vida estar satisfecho con alguien como él? Aquella relación era el peor error que había cometido, aprovechando la sorpresa del cyborg velozmente se encerró en el baño, cerrando con seguro, sentándose con la ropa puesta dentro de la diminuta tina

-¡Sensei! ¡Por favor, dígame que hice mal!

El único error de Genos fue cruzarse con alguien tan simple que sería incapaz de devolver sus sentimientos con la misma devoción, lo único que hizo mal fue entregar su corazón a un cascarón vació como Saitama

-quiero estar solo Genos-Saitama apretó los ojos ante los pasos inseguros detrás de la puerta, sabiendo muy bien que el adolescente estaba indeciso entre obedecer sus palabras y romper de una patada la tenue barrera que los mantenía separados-por favor

La súplica de su amado fue la gota que derramó el vaso-por supuesto sensei-con fingida tranquilidad apoyo la mano capaz de incinerar ciudades contra la madera de la puerta-pero necesitamos hablar… porque me niego a apartarme de su lado-con un suspiro se dio la vuelta, imaginarse la expresión vulnerable que su sensei probablemente portaba en esos momentos era suficiente incentivo para abrazarle y no dejarle ir jamás-tengo unas actualizaciones pendientes que tratar con el doctor Kuseno, estaré de regreso por la tarde.

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

-realmente no se qué hacer doctor-Genos haba expuesto su caso, paseándose de un lado al otro del laboratorio, el brillo en sus ojos evidenciando el tumulto que eran sus pensamientos-pareciera que ante cada paso que damos retrocedemos otros dos-se detuvo un momento, mirando sus dígitos robóticos-¿por qué huyó así de mi? Pareciera… pareciera asustado… ¡pero eso es imposible! ¡Saitama-sensei sabe que jamás le haría daño!

-um…- Kuseno había escuchado el discurso completo de su discípulo, aún así eso no le había impedido insertar una docena de cohetes en el brazo que reposaba frente a él-me parece que Saitama-kun jamás ha poseído una relación incondicional

-¿Doctor?

-Hay relaciones que te permiten entender la interrelación humana en la forma más básica, por lo que me has dicho sus padres no fueron un modelo ideal, no tuvo hermanos y su carácter apático probablemente lo hicieran invisible ante los ojos de otros de su edad, psicológicamente hablando es dañino pero no necesariamente un obstáculo para su desarrollo emocional… en otras palabras, Saitama-kun no conoce los parámetros de una relación sana en la práctica, ¿sabes Genos? Incluso el hombre más fuerte del mundo puede sentirse inseguro en ocasiones

-¡jamás he dado motivos a sensei para sentirse inseguro a mi lado! Siempre le he dicho lo perfecto que es para mí, lo maravilloso, inteligente y sabio que es, que no hay nadie en el planeta capaz de compararse a su adorable personalidad-

-oh Genos…-Kuseno le miró compasivamente-¿alguna vez le dijiste algo negativo?

-¡Saitama-sensei es perfecto!

-Genos…

-Sensei… él… él tiene un pésimo sentido de la moda-

-¿Qué más?-

-se… se pica la nariz en momentos inoportunos-

-… ¿y que más?

-su cabeza brilla de manera exagerada en algunas ocasiones, cocina restos de monstruos de manera antihigiénica, siempre hace un desorden en el departamento…-Genos cerró los ojos- pero todos esos detalles no son nada porque lo que importa es el gran amor que le tengo.

-estoy dispuesto a asegurar que intimidaste a tu maestro con los estándares de tu propia visión-Kuseno ignoró la mirada llena de pánico del que consideraba un hijo-debes tener cuidado Genos, por lo que me has dicho Saitama-kun pareciera de los hombres que lucha sus batallas pero se escuda de sus sentimientos… tal vez intente terminar su relación

Genos entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, nadie lo separaría de sensei, nisiquiera el mismo sensei.

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

Al escuchar que las pisadas de Genos se perdían en las escaleras del edificio Saitama suspiró profundamente, viendo con pena ajena el estado emocional en el que se encontraba. Frunciendo el seño se levantó con fuerza de la tina, hiendo hacia el cesto de la ropa sucia para hacer algo de provecho y entretener su mente; gruñó cuando, al levantar la cesta, esta se desfondó, obligándolo a hacer una pequeña pelota de ropa sudorosa y olorosa, dejándola caer de manera desordenada dentro de la lavadora. Uno, dos niveles y… una descarga eléctrica pulverizó el cableado del aparato, dejándolo inservible.

Una venita visible apareció en el temple del héroe conocido como one punch man, ¿por qué el universo te jodia con más ahínco cuando tu moral estaba por los suelos?, con otro suspiro tomó una pequeña maleta que guardaba algunas sabanas, dejándolas esparcidas en el futon para así echar al ropa sucia, con el firme propósito de llevar las prendas a una lavandería pública cercana. Ya que estaba en eso tomaría algo de comida para ir con King, incluso le devolvería la colección completa de historietas que le había prestado, después de todo Genos necesitaba más espacio en el librero.

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

-¿sensei?-Genos entró lentamente al departamento, no deseando despertar a Saitama si este se encontraba dormitando-¿sensei?-un mal presentimiento se instauró en su figurativo estómago al ver las sabanas de invierno sobre el futon, desplazándose velozmente hacia el diminuto armario, queriendo llorar al notar que la única maleta de viaje de Saitama había desaparecido -¡sensei!-con desesperación se dirigió al refrigerador y la alacena, gritando en agonía al ver que los bocadillos preferidos del mayor habían desaparecido-no… sensei no puede dudar así de mis sentimientos-pero las pruebas estaban ahí, en realidad conocía tan poco del hombre, no sabía sus apellidos, dónde había crecido, con lo poderoso que era fácilmente podía abandonar Japón, oh dios… -nonono-abrazando la almohada con el masculino aroma de un cuerpo orgánico las pupilas robóticas observaron el librero estratégicamente colocado al alcance de la mano, comenzando a sollozar al calcular que un gran espacio de los mangas preferidos de Saitama había sido desocupado

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

Con mejor humor Saitama abrió la puerta de su departamento, al no haber luces encendidas suposo que Genos se había demorado más de la cuenta-pizza congelada será-a oscuras comenzó a acomodar la comida, con la pequeña maletita de viaje recostada contra el costado de la encimera

-¿Saitama-sensei?

-¡Hey Genos! En el supermercado de ciudad H prácticamente estaban regalando las pizzas congeladas-con gesto orgulloso levantó el alto las mencionadas pizzas-bueno algunas se vencen el día de hoy y tres el día de mañana-miró tímidamente al rubio que se acercaba lentamente -sé que no apruebas que coma mucho de este tipo de comida pero esta marca en lo personal me… ¿qué pasa?

-utilizaste la maleta de viaje-

-¿mm?-Saitama volteó confundido hacia la inocente maleta que se mantenía apoyada entre ambos-bueno, la lavadora dejó de funcionar y el cesto de la ropa sucia se desfondó, fue lo único que se me ocurrió utilizar para transportar la ropa sucia

-te llevaste comida de la alacena y el refrigerador…

-¡ah! Disculpa si tenias planeado comerla para después, fui a la casa de King a jugar el último videojuego que compró

-y le regresaste los mangas que te había prestado con anterioridad

Con asombro Saitama ladeó la cabeza, asintiendo-amigo, tus dotes de observación son geniales

No pudiendo contenerse mas Genos se lanzó a los brazos de Saitama, a pesar de su estatura y masa corporal superiores fue capaz de afianzarse al mayor igual que un niño, saltando para que sus piernas se enredaran en las caderas del veinteañero, su rostro ocultándolo en el fuerte cuello

-oi! ¿Genos?

-¡Pensé que te habías ido!-gritó Genos a un segundo de romper en llanto-la maleta no estaba, tampoco la ropa, ¡tu comida y mangas favoritos habían desaparecido!-con la fuerza suficiente para romper un coche por la mitad el cyborg se afianzó a los hombros de su maestro, las piernas apretándolas tan fuertemente que sus articulaciones se doblaron ligeramente, acoplándose a la forma de las caderas de Saitama-pensé que te había ahuyentado con mis palabras… ¡Saitama!-separándose apretó las mejillas del mayor, que cómicamente boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua-estoy consciente que tienes defectos, a veces roncas por las noches, tu dedo meñique probablemente sea la parte más antihigiénica de tu anatomía, lo que vistes es un crimen para la moda…

-¡hey!

-pero al final te quiero demasiado para que cualquiera de esas cosas me importe, eres el hombre más fuerte del planeta, mi mejor amigo…-de manera dulce junto sus frentes-por eso eres perfecto para mí-cerró los ojos un momento, intentando calmar el tumulto que eran sus emociones, Saitama-sensei se abrumaba fácilmente, algo que tendía a olvidar con facilidad. Con lentitud enredó sus brazos alrededor de la calva cabeza, besando tranquila pero agresivamente, insertando su lengua desde el primer segundo, invadiendo y conquistando con éxito los labios de su maestro, que tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, el fuerte estimulo proporcionado por su alumno debilitando sus rodillas-a veces tengo tanto miedo de estarle forzando sensei…

-es imposible que puedas hacerme daño Genos-Saitama razonó entre suspiros, sus manos abiertas sobre los glúteos del rubio, sosteniéndolo firmemente para que no perdiera el equilibrio y detener el tenue vaivén de las caderas robóticas, sabiendo que no podría hablar coherentemente en los próximos minutos si el adolescente seguía atormentándole de esa manera.

-aghhmm…sensei posee un alma sumamente dulce, el dolor no sólo proviene de los golpes-los besos bajaron de intensidad, menos pasionales pero más desesperados, labios sintéticos que se separaban cada tres segundos para pasar a los pómulos, barbilla y cuello, lamiendo desde la clavícula hasta donde comenzaba el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda-no voy a dejarte-el cyborg tomó cierta distancia, la intensidad de su mirada haciendo que el corazón de Saitama latiera como el de un pajarillo-lo único que podrá separarme de ti es la muerte, y eso es algo que no puedo evitar.

-eso…-la sorpresa inundó los rasgos de Saitama, sonrojándose tenuemente- ¡eso suena como los votos que se dan en una boda!-sus orejas las sentía calientes, los dedos de sus pies hormigueaban y un vértigo repentino le daba ganas de vomitar, los nervios obligándolo a mirar en todas direcciones excepto al atractivo rostro frente a él

-si sensei desea contraer matrimonio está en todo su derecho, algunas personas consideran inmoral vivir sin un compromiso religioso-Genos dijo con toda seriedad

-¡no me quiero casar!-Saitama miraba con pánico hacia la puerta ¿cuál era el problema de ese mocoso? los chicos de su edad normalmente huían de la palabra compromiso- tampoco soy particularmente creyente

-en los últimos años el número de divorcios ha ido en aumento, tampoco quiero realizar una práctica que al parecer ha perdido mucho de su significado original-con gentileza agarró la barbilla del mayor, girando su rostro para que quedaran cara a cara-por favor Saitama-sensei, no intente huir de mi amor-con renovada determinación colocó una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Saitama, clavándolo contra la pared, a pesar de que su maestro lo sostenía el cyborg poseía una actitud más dominante-horas atrás sentí una gran desesperación al pensar que se había ido, tristeza, ira, culpa… quise prender fuego al departamento, destruir toda ciudad Z para hacerle salir en donde quiera que estuviera…. Pero después pensé que si en realidad quisiera marcharse no podría detenerle, destruir este departamento o ciudad sería acabar con el recuerdo físico de que existía, algo que jamás me perdonaría a mi mismo… una parte de mi sólo quiere poseerle Saitama-sensei, mantenerle egoístamente apartado de todos los que no le merecen, un rincón tan feo, oscuro y podrido que.. que… ¡por favor Saitama-sensei! ¡no me odie!

Un peligroso gruñido surgió desde las profundidades de la garganta de Saitama, tan cargado de lujuria que Genos tembló en ansiedad; los dígitos que sostenían al rubio por el trasero presionaron un poco más fuerte, penetrando la tela de los pantalones hasta romperla, dejando al descubierto parte de la retaguardia del adolescente

-¡sensei!-Genos dejó salir un tenue quejido cuando en un rápido movimiento Saitama cambió sus posiciones, ahora Demon Cyborg estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared, absorto en el espectáculo que su mentor practicaba frente a él, triturando con su indestructible puño la tela de los viejos pescadores kakis que había utilizado todo el día, quedando desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo-vamos…-con abandono movía las caderas en movimientos irregulares, gimiendo al ver la expresión seria de su maestro

-¿en serio nunca vas a irte?-Saitama penetró a su discípulo en un solo movimiento, desde un inicio dando estocadas rápidas y fuertes, la excitación de Genos tan visible que le era difícil mantener el ritmo

-nnnggg… se..sen…sensei…tan… tan magnífico-el cyborg miraba sin parpadear, obviamente grabando, por primera vez pudiendo apreciar el rostro de su maestro cuando le hacía el amor

-no quiero estar solo otra vez-con delicadeza tomó las caderas de Genos para impulsarle hacia abajo al tiempo que le penetraba más rudamente, apretando los dientes y ojos en una mueca de placentero dolor, eyaculando en lo profundo del rubio-… ¿Genos?

Por unos segundos la atención del adolescente viajó entre su rostro y la unión íntima entre ambos, un escalofrió recorriendo por entero el cuerpo robotizado antes de que pronunciara un grito y eyaculara copiosamente-el miembro de Saitama-sensei embestía a tanta velocidad… y su rostro lleno de placer era tan sexy…otra vez tengo su cálido esperma dentro de mi-el más joven pareciera que se encontraba en su propio mundo, gimiendo en molestia al sentir la humedad acumulada en la parte delantera de sus pantalones-le amo tanto Saitama-sensei-gimió con deleite cuando el miembro de su maestro dio un ligero respingo-sensei tiene tanto brío…

-¡ca… cállate!-la protesta de Saitama salió con una voz más aguda de lo normal-¡no te burles!

-quiero que sea mío Saitama-sensei… AH!-la hombría del hombre más fuerte comenzó a endurecerse deliciosamente en su interior, reteniendo el resto de la eyaculación anterior-¡Sólo mío!

-¡Genos!-Saitma cayó de rodillas, depositando los hombros de Genos en el suelo, sus manos abandonando los glúteos robóticos para sostener las pantorrillas del rubio, penetrando apasionadamente

El cyborg quería llorar de la frustración, ahora que podía ver claramente al amor de su vida embistiéndole fogsamente lo que más deseaba era que le abrazara fuertemente, anhelando ocultar su rostro en el cálido cuello para inhalar su aroma, claramente jamás tendría suficiente-¡TE AMO!

Saitama plantó sus testículos fuertemente en la entrada de su novio, penetrando lo más profundo posible, gimiendo satisfecho cuando un segundo orgasmo le inundó por completo

-mm…¿Qué tal te sientes?-Genos acarició el temple de su maestro, temblando, su orgasmo casi palpable, retrocediendo en una dolorosa pero dulce sensación

-bien… se siente muy bien-un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

Con una sonrisa Genos extendió su mano hacia Saitama que sin perder tiempo la tomó, entendiendo que su amante deseaba erguirse

-no vayas a sacarlo…-advirtió el rubio entre temblores, mirando casi amenazante hacia su maestro-ahhmm~… quisiera que esta sensación durara para siempre-ya sentando en el regazo del hombre más fuerte comenzó a realizar ligeros giros con las caderas, restregándose de atrás hacia adelante, en ningún momento separando su entrada del firme abdomen-me encanta sentirme tan lleno de Saitama-sensei

-¡no digas eso con tanta tranquilidad! AH!-aunque sonrojado Saitama no podía apartar su atención del pecaminoso adolescente, que se movía tan sensualmente que era difícil no agarrar sus caderas y comenzar una nueva oleada de embistes-Genos~… ¡lo siento!-para su mortificación su miembro aprisionado comenzó a tomar dureza, la erección sumamente sensible, casi dolorosa, al ser la tercera vez en un periodo corto de tiempo.

-Saitama-sensei jamás debe disculparse conmigo por este tipo de cosas-Genos apoyó su palma abierta sobre el corazón de Saitama, lamiendo provocativamente sus propios labios-no sabes el número de veces que fantasee hacer el amor contigo

-¡Genos!

-tenía que masturbarme una y otra vez pero nunca era suficiente-el rubio murmuraba tenuemente, íntimo, como si fuera una confesión-y ahora Saitama-sensei tiene que tomar responsabilidad, porque jamás desearé a otra persona-con una sonrisa un tanto desquisiada Demon Cyborg levantó tenuemente sus caderas, inmediatamente hilillos de semen abandonaron su interior para empapar los testículos y abdomen de Saitama- ¿ves lo lleno que estoy de tu deseo? Y sé que puedes darme más… quiero que me des más

-¡AH!-la imagen de Genos era tan erótica que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar, nervios y deseo combinándose divinamente-eres insaciable… Genos… no… no puedo

-lo has hecho maravillosamente, ahora es mi turno, por favor Saitama-sensei, sólo obsérveme-ignorando los lloriqueos de su maestro imprimió fuerza en sus rodillas para comenzar a empalarse con fuerza, el sonido de los líquidos en su interior creando una música que podía apreciarse por todo el departamento

-eres demasiado-Saitama gritó hacia el techo, nadie jamás le había hablado de manera tan amorosa, para ser sinceros, el rubio era un maldito sueño húmedo hecho realidad, era verdad que poseía lectura erótica y había visto algo de pornografía, pero todas esas imágenes se reservaban para las fantasías, para un tiempo en solitario, Genos por el contrario pareciera que quería desmentir cada una de esas prácticas, haciendo evidente que podía ser mucho mejor en la vida real-¡voy a venirme otra vez!

-por favor Saitama-sensei… sólo un poco más

-Mmmrrgg!-Saitama mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, completamente extasiado al encontrarse entre el placer y el dolor, intentando aguantar la ganas de eyacular apretó los dientes, las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas sin poder contenerlas-¡no puedo hacerlo!

Una sensación como un choque eléctrico inundó la mente del rubio, el hombre más poderoso del mundo, tal vez de la galaxia entera estaba debajo de él, debilitado por el placer, sonrojado, con lágrimas de goce recorriendo sus mejillas… era casi una maldición no poder marcar la piel de ese cuerpo, al menos la mente de Saitama guardaría el recuerdo de aquel encuentro… el solo pensar que otra persona quisiera hacer lo mismo lo hacía caer en una locura momentánea.

-¡MÍO!-Genos se levantó para dejarse caer con violencia, su ímpetu creando un charquillo de fluidos en la parte baja del abdomen de Saitama-míomíomíomío…

-si…-Saitama exhalo débilmente, sonriendo derrotado-tuyo…

-¡Saitama-sensei!-Genos extendió las rodillas hacia los lados, apretando con fuerza cuando su placer alcanzó la máxima de las sensaciones

-mmm….ahh~…agg~…-con tenues pero constantes gemidos Saitama depositó su semilla nuevamente en el interior del rubio, tomando bocanadas de aire, sintiendo que los párpados le pesaban

Egg & Toaster Egg & Toaster

Saitama parpadeó varias veces, escuchando la voz de Genos pero sin poder entender el significado de sus palabras, al parecer se había quedado dormido.

\- …de nadie más, sólo yo puedo verte de esta manera, sólo yo puedo tocarte de esta manera…destruiré a cualquiera que se interponga entre ambos, sensei es mío…

Saitama no sabía si sentirse alagado o temeroso de la actitud del rubio, en fin, Genos era tan perfecto que algún defecto debía de tener ¿no?, hacía los quehaceres del hogar, cocinaba exquisitamente, poseía un cuerpo que no se lastimaba con facilidad, era un dios del sexo… ¿Qué importaba un poco de comportamiento obsesivo? Definitivamente los puntos buenos equilibraban la balanza

-¿Genos?-

-¡sensei!-Genos le observaba desde la altura de su pecho-dormía con tanta tranquilidad… es la primera vez que le veo dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro

Saitama no pudo evitar sonrojarse-bu.. bueno! ¡no es mi culpa! ¡¿quién no sonreiría después de una sesión como la que tuvimos?!

-¡Está decidido! Las endorfinas son sumamente importantes para el cuerpo humano ¡tendremos sexo siempre antes de dormir!

-¿qué? ¡no dije eso! ¡no pongas palabras en mi boca!

-¡pero sensei!

-¡esto es vergonzoso!-antes de agregar más a la discusión una incómoda sensación inundó sus partes íntimas-tu… ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-casi dos horas sensei

-y tu no… ¿tu no te has levantado?-Saitama agarró las caderas del rubio

-¡no!-Genos se abrazó al cuello del mayor-¡quiero estar más tiempo así!

-esto es…mmm…

-por favor sensei…

¿Eso era un puchero? Definitivamente no era justo que Genos poseyera esos grandes ojos dorados-es… está bien-

Demon Cyborg suspiró soñadoramente-sensei es tan grande que incluso puedo sentir como me invade profundamente aún sin una erección

Saitama rápidamente tapó su rostro con los brazos ¡vamos! ¡que el universo le diera un respiro!

Fin Capitulo 9

Como habrán podido notar no puedo crear escenas dramáticas, irremediablemente tengo que compensar con algo sumamente fluffy XD. He leído algunos fic donde Genos es yandere, y ¡me encanta! Pero es un placer culpuso porque realmente no me gustan las escenas de abusos o manipulaciones, así queeee el Genos de mi historia tiene una personalidad obsesiva y posesiva pero no recae en lo violento, ¡y Saitama me lo imagino tan tímido! Me vuelve loquilla. En fin ¡dejen sugerencias o escenarios que les gustaría ver en la historia!

Sus reviews son alimento para mi espíritu!


	10. Chapter 10: Modelaje

Capítulo 10: Modelaje

Sweet Mask frunció el seño al ver su puño lleno de sangre, era el tercer monstruo que destruía y aún faltaba cerca de un kilómetro para llegar a la dirección que le había proporcionado la HA como residencia oficial de los héroes Demon Cyborg y Caped Baldy. ¿Aquello era una broma?, no lo creía así, sus investigaciones confirmaban que Ciudad Z era la zona donde ambos se dirigían después de cada pelea , ¿acaso no veían los beneficios de vivir en una urbe? ¿no habían escuchado de la mítica criatura que habitaba la zona e impedía que otros monstruos deambularan libremente por la ciudad fantasma? Al final, no podía esperar mucho de un adolescente con temperamento voluble y un idiota calvo, su belleza y fuerza lo único que compensaba sus defectos

-la publicidad positiva es tan difícil-Amai suspiró quedamente, alzando la vista ante el único edificio donde podía observarse ropa secándose en el balcón.

…

-¿quieres un té?-con rostro adormilado Saitama dejó pasar al héroe N°1 de clase A

-un vaso de agua estará bien-tenía que admitir que aunque vivían en una zona de guerra aquél departamento brillaba de limpio ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que debajo de esa apariencia desaliñada se ocultara una personalidad tan pulcra?-tu departamento… -incluso él podía ser cortés-está muy bien conservado

-si, Genos es genial arreglando cosas, de vez en cuando tenemos agujeros en el techo o explosiones que magullan las paredes-el veinteañero se encogió de hombros

-¿por qué no se mudan a una ciudad? Con sus habilidades podrían reclamar una y ser sus vigilantes…-

-¿pero tendríamos que pagar renta y servicios verdad?

En el hermoso rostro apareció una expresión de confusión

-aquí no pagamos servicios de agua o electricidad, y hace pocos meses tampoco renta-Saitama le miró a los ojos-¿puedes igualar una oferta como esa?

El ceño de Amai tembló en su frente, ese nivel de frugalidad era incomprensible para él, mejor pasar al tema que lo había traído hasta allí-quiero que vengas conmigo para una sesión de modelaje

-¿eh?... ok…-al ver que el otro se levantaba pestañeó varias veces-..mm… ¿ahora?

-¿tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-supongo que no…-Saitama se rascó la nuca, abriendo su guardarropa- ¿Qué tipo de ropa debo llevar?

Al ver las abominaciones que ocultaba el armario Sweet Mask sonrió forzadamente-no te preocupes, todo se te proporcionará en el set

-ok… ¡oh!-el hombre más fuerte del mundo tomó su celular de la mesita, gruñendo al ver que se había quedado sin batería-Genos se molestará si no le digo que iré…

-¿siempre haces lo que él dice?-Amai se burló cruzando los dedos, tal vez si le picaba un poco el maldito cyborg no metería sus narices en aquella sesión fotográfica

-bu..bueno…-un tenue sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del rostro que asemejaba un huevo-tenemos poco tiempo de novios y él es un poco aprensivo… ¡o..oi!-Saitama abrió los ojos más de la cuenta al tener el rostro amenazante de Sweet Mask a pocos centímetros del suyo

-más vale que no vuelvas a repetirlo enfrente de otras personas- normalmente un escándalo amoroso era una buena estrategia de mercadeo, ¿pero Caped Baldy y Demon Cyborg? suicidio publicitario, definitivamente-o tendrás una multitud de chicas tocando a tu puerta

-no sé si pueda parar a Genos-y era verdad, el rubio era más que feliz en mostrar su relación ante cualquiera que tuviera tiempo de mirar-y tampoco tiene mucho tacto al tratar con sus fans

-chico frío e inalcanzable es parte de su encanto-puntualizó Amai sin emoción en la voz-pero no me preocupa una "fan" con el corazón roto, sino alguien que les envíe una bomba o que intente cortarte la cabeza y apuñalarte.

\- ¿eso hacen tus fans? -Saitama ladeó la cabeza, curioso

-tengo un cajón lleno con órdenes de alejamiento

-…-

-…-

-vaya hombre, que fuerte-

-cállate-

…Genos&Saitama Genos&Saitama Genos&Saitama

-¡Saitama-san! ¡te queda divino! -varias exclamaciones de aprobación en el set se dejaron escuchar.

-mm.. no lo sé…-con molestia agarró la tela en su pecho, estirándola para soltarla al segundo-se siente muy ceñida

-denota cada músculo de tu cuerpo, ¡y las botas y el maquillaje te hacen ver tan rudo y varonil! ¡como si fueras un villano clásico!

-pero soy un héroe…

-el día de hoy serás "el señor de la oscuridad", y ellas posarán contigo ¡chicas!

Tres atractivas mujeres que apenas alcanzaban la veintena se apresuraron a acercarse, sus tonos de piel y color de cabello diferentes entre sí, evidentemente elegidas para saciar los diversos gustos del público. -Saitama-san, es un placer-el grupo se presentó cortésmente, las batas de seda que cubrían los cuerpos femeninos brillando al igual que la calva cabeza del héroe más fuerte del mundo.

…

¡ahora abrázala Saitama-san!

Caped Baldy volteó hacia la modelo más morena, extendiendo su brazo - ¿puedo abrazarte?

-¡claro!, para eso estamos aquí-con una bella sonrisa se inclinó sobre él, en una pose sumamente sugerente-eres un encanto por preguntar

¡Necesito que te inclines ligeramente hacia la izquierda Saitama! ¡un poco más! ¡Ahora eleva las caderas!

-sólo di que levante el trasero-debido a que el material del vestuario no poseía la misma versatilidad que su traje de héroe al estirarse para posar en la posición adecuada la tela entre sus glúteos se rasgó, el sonido deteniendo toda acción en el set.

Amai se vio en la necesidad de ocultar el rostro contra un cojín para acallar su grito de frustración, ¡aquello no podía ser real!

…

El segundo traje seguía siendo ceñido pero en vez de una pieza ahora había un cinto de por medio, creando un mayor rango de movimiento y permitiendo que la sesión terminara sin contratiempos.

-¡nos vemos Saitama!¡Descansa Saitama!¡Hasta la próxima!

-bye-sonriendo simplonamente se despidió del equipo, que apresuradamente salía del set para dar por concluida su jornada de trabajo- fue divertido, pero estoy cansado… ¿dónde está mi ropa? -al levantar la vista un sudor frío le recorrió la espina, frente a él Sweet Mask sonreía casi con crueldad.

-tu paga y un ejemplar muestra serán enviados a tu correo en dos semanas- su camisa y bermudas estaban extendidas entre los puños del peliazul-con esto haré mi buena acción del día-sin más desgarró las prendas por la mitad

-¡oi! era ropa en perfecto estado-

-¡esas cosas eran un crimen!

…

Era increíble lo que un cambio de imagen podía hacer, horas atrás Saitama era considerado el ciudadano promedio y ahora pareciera que todos se fijaban en su apariencia.

-¿quién es él?

-¿es caped baldy?

-¿siempre ha estado así de musculoso?

-oh dios mio… lo que daría por apretar ese trasero

Saitama decidió brincar al techo del edificio más cercano, comenzando el regreso a casa saltando de azotea en azotea

….

Con un suspiro de alivio se paró brevemente ante la puerta de su departamento, escuchando con una sonrisa el tarareo que realizaba Genos desde la cocina, el sonido de cazuelas y pies robóticos indicándole que estaba en su hogar

-estoy en casa Genos! -

-¡Bienvenido Saitama-sensei! Se que es presuntuoso por mi parte pero debido a la fecha del día de hoy yo… ¡!-con el parloteo que lo caracterizaba el rubio rápidamente se limpió las manos en su mandil rosado y bajó la lumbre de las hornillas, para quedarse boquiabierto al momento de darse la vuelta- ¿Sai… Saitama-sensei?

Repentinamente el traje se sentía insoportablemente ceñido, las botas parecían contraerse contra los dedos de sus pies, el cinturón sólo marcaba una cintura demasiado estrecha…

-¡sé que me veo ridículo! Voy a quitarme inmediatamente esto-antes de que pudiera dar el tercer paso fue interceptado por su discípulo

-¡Saitama-sensei se ve muy atractivo!

-¿a… atractivo?-

-discúlpeme Saitama-sensei, un solo adjetivo no basta para describir lo bien que luce, pero intentar decir con palabras lo que veo ante mi caería rápidamente en lo vulgar, lo siento Saitama-sensei pero soy un adolescente enamorado muy atraído por usted, y al parecer eso limita la pureza de mi objetividad…

-¡Genos! ¡veinte palabras o menos!

-Saitama-sensei luce hermoso-Genos se sonrojo notoriamente, desviando la vista tímidamente- ¿sensei se vistió para la ocasión?

-¿o… ocasión?- ahora que su atención se desviaba al resto del departamento el hombre calvo pudo notar las velas y una gran cantidad de regalos esparcidos por el lugar-err…

-como hoy cumplimos un mes de noviazgo no pude elegir el presente ideal-y eso era visible, desde un estuche con la firma de una afamada joyería hasta un osito de peluche adornaban la esquina del departamento-debía imaginar que sensei sería lo suficientemente inteligente de pensar no en la ocasión sino… sino la persona con quién celebraba-la voz del cyborg decayó depresivamente-Saitama-sensei escuchó como me gustaría verlo vestido de negro,… incluso tuvo el detalle de maquillarse tan magníficamente… y yo sólo pensé en regalos estándar, sugerencias enumeradas en una página de citas… ¡soy de lo peor!-

-¡Genos!-Saitama lo sujetó suavemente de los hombros-no importan las fechas sino el hecho de que estamos aquí, juntos-con una tenue sonrisa dio un apretoncito, la vista del más joven volviendo a dirigirse hacia las pupilas chocolate del héroe clase B

-Saitama-sensei es tan bueno conmigo, ¡comprendo lo que dice sensei! Celebrar este tipo de situación es banal, debemos apreciar y valorar cada día por igual pe..pero… ¿está bien si festejamos nuestro aniversario?

 _¿preocuparse sólo una vez al año? ¡perfecto!_

-claro

-¡Saitama-sensei!

….

Durante la cena Saitama no podía evitar moverse constantemente en su lugar, las miradas de Genos aunque intentaban ser discretas auguraban una sesión sin tregua, si no fueran novios en una relación sexualmente sana el veinteañero se sentiría sumamente acosado.

-uff… estoy satisfecho-sin embargo, la comida había estado deliciosa

-te amo Saitama-sensei

-¡Genos!

-ha sido el mes más feliz de mi vida después de haber perdido a mi familia-declaró con sentimiento, las pupilas doradas brillando con determinación-sé que tenemos poco tiempo como pareja pero quiero asegurarme de que nadie intenté arrebatarme a Saitama-sensei

-tu… no sé ni por dónde empezar

-por favor Saitama-sensei ¡acepte ser mi prometido!-de la nada apareció una sospechosa cajita de terciopelo rojo

-¡¿Qué?!

-tenía planeado proponerlo cuando cumpliéramos al menos tres meses…

-¡¿desde cuándo estas planeado esto?!

-Saitama-sensei es el más fuerte del mundo, su calidad humana es incomparable, su valentía y lealtad son inspiradoras…-Genos cerró los ojos un momento, al abrirlos su mirada se había transformado notoriamente, un halo de agresiva posesividad inundando sus pupilas-si alguien descubriera lo gentil y dulce que es como amante, la belleza de su anatomía, lo comprensivo que es ante las fallas de los demás ¡todos intentarían seducirle! ¡yo soy el único que puede tocarte!

-¡Genos!-Saitama rápidamente le besó, no entendía por qué siempre sacaba de proporción la posibilidad de que alguien intentara seducirle, realmente, él es quién debería estar preocupado, pero era visible lo mucho que el cyborg le amaba, ¿creía que alguien como él podía retener a alguien como Genos? Nop, el rubio era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¿dudaba del amor que Genos le profesaba? La respuesta era un no definitivo, se tenía que estar ciego para no notar que el rubio quería un compromiso a largo plazo-tranquilo, siempre te elegiré a ti

-Saitama-sensei…-el hombre más fuerte deseaba hacerse bolita y desaparecer, ¿cómo podías reaccionar cuando alguien te miraba tan embelesado? ¡era tan maravilloso pero tan vergonzoso a partes iguales!- ¿aceptaría ser mi prometido?-la cajita fue abierta y un grueso anillo de oro se mostró ante él

-ok-

…..

-Saitama-sensei se ve tan sexy… mm- con lujuria Genos besaba y mordía los pezones de su maestro, lamiéndolos por sobre la tela, sonriendo pecaminosamente al tiempo que acariciaba los contornos de su ahora prometido-Saitama-sensei es mío

Lejos de incomodarle la posesividad de Genos le excitaba sobremanera, nadie jamás le había prestado tanta atención, tal vez estaba mal depender tanto de las atenciones de una persona… eso hablaba muy mal de su apreciación personal, pero había estado solo tanto tiempo que el cariño que le brindaba el rubio resultaba casi terapéutico, por primera vez durante años el nudo que subía desde su estómago hasta su pecho desaparecía. Aquél sentimiento era incomparable.

-¡Saitama-sensei! ¡Por favor dígame que le duele!

-¿eh?-con extrañeza observó el pánico que se reflejaba en la expresión de su compañero

-sensei… está llorando

-ah…-avergonzado pasó la manga del traje por sobre sus mejillas, riendo incómodo-lo siento Genos, a veces olvido lo mucho que tus palabras significan para mi

-¿acaso…-la voz del adolescente era quebrada-¿acaso te insulte o te hice sentir mal?

Saitama negó, extendiendo la mano para sostener el lado derecho de la cabeza de Genos, acariciando con su pulgar la blanca y robótica mejilla, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que juntaba sus frentes-me siento tan amado que en ocasiones siento ganas de llorar

-no quiero que sensei lloré por sentirse amado-Genos le abrazó para besar su rostro repetidamente-quiero que ría y se sonroje, que me grite avergonzado, que tartamudee tímidamente…

-argg….-Saitama comenzó a temblar visiblemente, su cabeza comenzando a doler por el esfuerzo emocional que estaba realizando

-sshhh…

-Genos…

-lo sé Saitama-sensei

-duele

-te adoro Saitama-sensei-

….

-eso es… mmm…-Saitama sentía como gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su nuca

-es una fantasía que ha estado en mi mente mucho tiempo, pero nunca me atreví a comentársela porque sé lo mucho que valora su traje de héroe, pero ahora Saitama-sensei se ve tan sensual enfrente de mí…

-¡oh dios! No digas esas cosas-Saitama tragó con fuerza, la idea de que Genos deseara tener sexo con él con el traje de villano puesto, con sólo los cortes necesarios para la acción…

-Saitama-sensei sigue siendo tan adorable como siempre-con mimo restregó su mejilla contra el hombro del mayor, deslizándose lentamente hacia abajo- ¿tal vez sensei necesita un poco de convencimiento?-con calma aspiró sobre la hombría que se enmarcaba en los apretados pantalones, la punta de sus dedos masajeando el glande por sobre la vestimenta

-me siento como un pervertido-

-está bien sensei, haré lo necesario para que todos sus pensamientos pecaminosos sólo me tengan a mí como protagonista, a quién quiere tocar, a quien desea besar, con quién anhela hacer el amor… mi marca debe ser tan profunda que no pueda pensar en nadie más-lentamente las manos robóticas comenzaron a rasgar la tela de la entrepierna-Saitama-sensei me atacó sin tregua durante meses, enamorándome con su generosidad y fortaleza, debilitando mis defensas al pasarse semidesnudo frente a mí…

\- no fue a propósito-

-lo sé- esparció una generosa cantidad de lubricante en sus manos, comenzando a masajear gentilmente el miembro flácido de su compañero- eso es lo que más me asusta- con un quejido de angustia aceleró el ritmo, los gemidos de Saitama en alguna manera tranquilizándole- Saitama-sensei es una fuerza de la naturaleza, no puedo hacer nada para retenerlo- con abandono bajo su cabeza, con la mejilla apoyada en el suelo, acercando su nariz a los suaves testículos, acariciándolos, lamiéndolos, por momentos deteniéndose para aspirar con fuerza, gimiendo cuando el particular aroma de su maestro inundaba sus fosas nasales.

El hombre calvo no pudo evitar mover las caderas hacia arriba, realizando embistes inconscientes ante el placer que sentía, sus rodillas se abrían involuntariamente hacia los lados, brindando más espacio al cyborg.

-¡saitama-sensei! Por favor, permítame darle un masaje de próstata-

-amm… ¿por qué?-Genos tenía un orificio que se parecía más a una vagina, no comprendía que podía tener de atractivo su propio trasero.

-quiero hacerle sentir bien-mordiéndose el labio pasó la yema de los dedos sobre la entrada del mencionado lugar

-lo que haces es suficiente-con el rostro completamente sonrojado Saitama negó enérgicamente-mi cuerpo es completamente biológico ¿recuerdas?

-en esta ocasión sólo voy a utilizar los dedos, no la boca-

-¡eso no mejora la situación! Nunca voy a dejar que utilices tu boca para… para…

-eso es plática para otro día Saitama-sensei

-¡no! ¡eso no está en discusión!

-… veremos…-con el entrecejo fruncido y un marcado puchero de insatisfacción envolvió la punta del viril miembro entre sus labios, succionando con fuerza, acallando cualquier sonido de protesta

….

-Saitama-sensei…-Genos esparcia tiernos besos a lo largo de la nuca de su novio, separándose para acariciar la musculosa espalda, sus dedos nunca dejando de acariciar el cálido interior, excitándose al escuchar los continuos gemidos del mayor.

Saitama estaba completamente entregado al placer, con la frente apoyada en el suelo sus codos hacía tiempo que habían dejado de sostenerle, los hombros siendo su centro de balance, las manos y cuerpo de Genos lo único que mantenía sus caderas levantadas, con la retaguardia expuesta a los deseos de su compañero

-Ge…Genos...¿cómo?...siento que no puedo dejar de eyacular… oh dios…AHH!-con otro retorcijón de placer enterró el rostro contra la almohada, parte de su vergüenza siendo abandonada ante el continuo placer

-es una sensación esperada sensei, la estimulación de próstata también es conocida como ordeñar, cuando la próstata es debidamente estimulada puede generar un continuo y abundante flujo de semen…-mientras hablaba dio un golpecito a la mano de su maestro, que por décima vez intentaba tocarse a sí mismo-parte de la magia es que solamente reciba estimulación en esa área… ¿se siente bien?- un gemido de dulce protesta lo hizo reír cariñosamente-algún día quisiera saber que se siente estar dentro de Saitama-sensei-Genos suspiró apacible, restregando su mejilla contra la cálida y fuerte espalda del mayor

-¿por qué…? Um..-aunque plenamente consciente Saitama apena podía generar preguntas ante el continuo estado de placer

-¿por qué quiero estar dentro de Saitama-sensei?, quiero sentirme conectado con usted sensei, en cualquier forma que me sea posible, sería otra maravillosa forma de expresar lo mucho que le quiero, aunque sea artificial el acto de permitirme venirme dentro de usted sería un sueño hecho realidad, las circunstancias de…

-¡Ge.. Genos!-Saitama tuvo que reprimir la indecente imaginación del rubio, su rostro girando de lado para poder mirar de refilón al cyborg-quiero decir.. ¿por qué no ahora?

La única parte orgánica del rubio pareció sufrir un corto circuito, la frase "¿por qué no ahora?" repitiéndose como un extraordinario eco en su calenturienta mente

-¿Saitama-sensei no tiene problemas con ello?-

Saitama lo miró dudativo -…¿debería?

-en el pasado a Saitama-sensei sólo le gustaban las chicas, es lógico pensar que una posición de penetración fuera desagradable para usted

-es injusto pensar de esa forma-razonó el mayor, tomando un respiro a la continua estimulación del que era preso

-¿Saitama-sensei desea ser penetrado? ¿quiere que me venga dentro de usted? ¿le gustaría una eyaculación rápida o lenta?

Dando un gritito Saitama volvió a ocultar el rostro en la almohada

-¡olvídalo! ¡ya no quiero hacerlo!

-¡Saitama-sensei! ¡es muy cruel de su parte rehusarse ahora!

-¡no me importa!

-¡sensei!

….

-ahora entiendo porque le gusta tanto estar en esta posición sensei… nunca me había sentido tan cerca de ti-con embeleso Genos movió las caderas en pequeños círculos, su miembro artificial siendo acobijado en el interior de su maestro-siento su calor, su palpitación-mientras hablaba se recostó por entero sobre el cuerpo más pequeño, haciendo fuerza en sus hombros cubiertos por el cuero sintético negro, pasando sus manos por encima de la espalda y caderas, casi salivando ante la visión sexy de Saitama, completamente expuesto, su cabeza, entrepierna y trasero las únicas zonas donde podía apreciar el color natural de su piel- ¿le duele?... ¿siente algún malestar?-

Saitama negó débilmente, para sorpresa de ambos al parecer los receptores de dolor habían casi desaparecido de su cuerpo, pero al estar su próstata tan sobre estimulada la penetración del adolescente se había sentido gloriosa, lo único que le preocupaba es que no pudiera terminar con un único punto de estímulo.

-Genos… hazlo con fuerza-Saitama gritó cuando la pelvis del menor arremetió con ímpetu-¡más!

-sensei… por favor abra más las piernas

Incapaz de moverse debido a los espamos de placer negó enérgicamente con la cabeza -¡no puedo! Genos… por favor..

El adolescente restregó su nariz en el cuello de su amante, abrazándole fuertemente para, de un solo movimiento, jalarlo hacia atrás, quedando los dos recostados de lado. Sin perder tiempo una de las manos robotizadas tomó la pantorrilla del hombre más fuerte, levantándola casi en noventa grados, la posición permitiendo una penetración aún más profunda.

-¡Genos!-Saitama lloriqueó de puro placer, la manera en que el otro le hacía el amor era para volver delirante a cualquiera-ya basta…-se quejó débilmente, llevando su mano nuevamente hacia su entrepierna, con el claro propósito de masturbarse al ritmo del otro

-¡NO!-Genos le mordió el hombro, agarrando su barbilla para girarlo un poco, obligándolo a que le viera fijamente-el único que puede brindarte placer soy yo

-Genos…-Saitama cerró los ojos, sumamente sonrojado

-¡MÍRAME!-con la atención recuperada comenzó a embestir rápidamente-eres mío, mi prometido-gimió al ver la argolla de oro que adornaba la mano capaz de destruir a cualquier enemigo-vas a casarte conmigo….

-¡no hables antes de tiempo! ¡AH! AH!-Ante su protesta las embestidas dejaron de ser rápidas a tortuosamente lentas y profundas

-di que te casaras conmigo-

Saitama sólo gimió para safarse del agarre del otro, el sonrojo de su rostro pasando a parte de su cuerpo- ¡no seas un mocoso!

-¡dilo!-con una clara misión Genos pasó a la ofensiva sin piedad, penetrando rápidamente para parar de golpe, repitiendo el proceso una y otra y otra vez

-¡Genos!-Saitama era un completo desastre, la habitación perdía sus colores y formas, un brillo y blanco intensos inundando sus sentidos- ¡voy a casarme contigo!

Con un grito de victoria Genos embistió directamente en la próstata, totalmente embelesado al observar la fuerte eyaculación de su maestro, viniéndose él mismo ante tal espectáculo.

-te amo sensei…-

Saitama por primera vez vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos, nunca nada le había parecido tan maravilloso y aterrador a la vez.

Fin de capítulo

Genos! Eres una bestiaaaa, pero es porque ama a Saitama-sensei~ :3

Mi aportación para este San Valentín, ¡perdón por no haber actualizado en tantos meses! uff tengo mil motivos pero el caso es que no había podido subir nada .

Agradezco especialmente a l s lectores que se han tomado la molestia de escribirme, comentar y animarme durante el trayecto de esta historia ¡muchas gracias! Realmente sus comentarios son el combustible para el motor de cualquier escritor de fics, de todo corazón aprecio sus palabras.

Y! otra vez hace aparición Amai Mask! Jajaja sé que su personaje fue diseñado para ser odiado pero le tengo cierta estima, no ha de ser fácil ser rey XD, no sé, considero que él y Genos pueden ser sinceros con Saitama, por un lado Genos es una mierdecilla con casi todo el mundo pero muestra su carácter más sensible a Saitama y Amai es el hombre perfecto frente a cámara pero con Saitama puede comportarse un poco más egoísta. Saitama es un bueno novio y amigo, así que es una roca de fortaleza lol.

En el próximo capítulo quiero incluir a King y a Mumen Rider… ¿acaso serán padrinos de boda?

Genos: ¡definitivamente!

Saitama: …*de la nada se escucha musiquita de marcha nupcial* esto va demasiado rápido

Por último, ¡estoy abierta a sugerencias! ¿alguna idea pervertidilla que les gustaría leer con estos dos como protagonistas? O también un ambiente o situación específicos ¡el cielo es el límite chic s!


	11. Siempre mío

Cap 11: Siempre mío

Saitama hacía gala de una acertada sabiduría al mantenerse en silencio, sentado, donde no estorbara la ininterrumpida marcha de Genos por el departamento, el cual consultaba un sin de opciones en catálogos al tiempo que hablaba por celular con diferentes desconocidos, al parecer comparando paquetes y precios de temporada.

-girasoles o deisys son las que prefiero… no quiero flores con espinas….espere un momento- haciendo maniobras de las que un malabarista estaría celoso Genos contestó un segundo teléfono-¿tiene la cotización de las bebidas? ¡no quiero bebidas estilo sake sino sake! ¡sake artesanal! ¡¿y porqué no me preguntó antes?!-el sonido de una llamada en espera le hizo sacar, literalmente, humo de sus procesadores- Demon Cyborg al habla, ¿a qué hora estará bien que ocupemos el templo?... uhum… ¿qué? ¡eso es casi el doble de lo que pidieron en un inicio!... pongo en duda eso… ¿¡cómo se atreve?! El problema no es el dinero sino el hecho de que no pienso pagar de más, cancele la fecha, no tendré ningún otro trato con ustedes-su pulgar presionó fuertemente la pantalla, terminando la llamada.

Saitama observó distraídamente el anillo que adornaba su dedo anular, cerrando la mano en un puño

…

Con la mitad de la pequeña mesa cubierta por papeles relacionados con la ceremonia, Saitama optó por colocar un plato lleno de diferentes contenidos, fideos recién preparados y sobras de los últimos 3 días que se habían acumulado en el refrigerador.

-He logrado mantenerme bajo el presupuesto que acordamos sensei, aún no decido entre 3 templos que investigué… todos son discretos y pueden destinar un poco de personal para ahuyentar a los reporteros, el más elegante de los 3 está en medio de ciudad A, temo que pueda ser invadido rápidamente por fans o algún radical… los otros 2 están a los pies de una montaña, pero carece de la infraestructura hotelera para resguardar a invitados con tantas… peculiaridades…-Genos frunció el seño-la florería, los trajes sastre y el licor están asegurados ¿le parece bien girasoles Saitama-sensei? Para las mesas principales habrá arreglos más elaborados ¡ah! Lo único en lo que mediremos gastos será en el banquete, si procuramos espaciar las entradas dará una mayor sensación de saciedad y…

-Genos-Saitama colocó los palillos con un pedazo de carne agridulce frente a los labios de su prometido, suspirando al tiempo que el rubio masticaba, sonrojándose al recibir una mirada de confusión de los adorables ojos color miel-aún no estoy del todo conforme que tengas que pagar todos los gastos, sin embargo-levantó una mano ante la obvia protesta que iba a comenzar el menor-acordamos un presupuesto para evitar excesos de cualquier tipo… es de mala suerte cuando no se alimenta bien a los invitados

-¡lo siento mucho sensei! Entiendo su punto, el propósito de la ceremonia es compartir con las personas más allegadas nuestra felicidad, ¿qué se puede esperar de una relación dónde se es tan egoísta con el prójimo? ¡prometo disminuir los costos de florería, música y alquilar el templo más económico! ¡por favor sensei, no se arrepienta de su decisión de casarse conmigo!-Genos hizo una profunda reverencia, casi colocando su frente en el suelo

-¡oi! No tienes que preocuparte por eso, no voy… no voy a arrepentirme ¿ok?-Saitama se rascó la nuca, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados pensativo, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para lo que diría a continuación-pero no me gusta verte así de tensionado, ¿somos un equipo no?, hablé con el viejo Bang y nos ofreció su dojo para realizar la ceremonia, ¿sabías que antes de convertirlo en un lugar de entrenamiento era un templo? Sus abuelos fueron el último monje y sacerdotisa que tuvo el lugar, aunque se conservaron la estructura y espacios para ceremonias tenemos que dedicar un fin de semana en arreglar algunos desperfectos pero…

-¡Saitama-sensei!-Genos agarró su mano tímidamente-gracias…

-¿por qué me agradeces? ¡tu eres el que está haciendo todo el trabajo!

-aún así me complace que Saitama-sensei tenga este tipo de atenciones… saber que también desea nuestra unión me llena de felicidad-sus palabras aunque emotivas fueran dichas con total seriedad, con el ceño fruncido y voz profunda- ¿tal vez sensei…-una mano robótica subió sensualmente por su pantorrilla-después de cenar….

Saitama tragó con fuerza, fijando su atención en la taza de té, no había duda que se había enamorado del mocoso, pero su ímpetu era demasiado en ocasiones… y últimamente, con el tema de la ceremonia y el estreés que conllevaba su organización parecía que era una misión dejar seco a su maestro.

-la ceremonia será en breve y quiero que sea especial-Saitama tomó la mano que se dirigía indecentemente hacia el norte-tal vez… siguiendo la tradición… sea adecuado esperar a la noche de bodas

-¡¿sensei?! Yo… pero… umm…-Genos se mordió el labio en un obvio puchero, asintiendo lentamente, desviando la vista al tiempo que se sentaba formalmente, apretando la tela de sus pantalones por sobre la rodilla-le prometo no caer en la tentación sensei

-¡oi! No lo hagas sonar como abstinencia, no está prohibido ver algo de pornografía o masturbarte ¿sabes?-Saitama intentó conciliar amigablemente, también era hombre y sabía lo doloroso que podía ser tener un levantón por horas enteras.

-¡no es lo mismo si no es sensei a quién toco o quién me está tocando! ¡después de haberlo hecho con usted nada se siente igual!

-¡no digas esas cosas!-Saitama ocultó su rostro contra sus palmas abiertas, tan sonrojado que inclusive sus manos se veían afectadas

-sensei es tan lindo…

Con la dignidad perdida dejo que su frente impactara contra la mesa, no era una maldita colegiala para estarse sonrojando por los comentarios de su prometido... seis años más joven… que iba a pagar todos los gastos de la boda… y no se cansaba de tener sexo con él… y compraba cualquier ridiculez que le llamara mínimamente la atención…

Saitama abrió de golpe los ojos ¡¿acaso Genos era su sugardaddy?! ¡¿ese termino se aplicaba si era el más joven quien ponía el dinero?!

….

-¿maestro Bang?

El mencionado volteó para ver a un hombre mayor con un particular corte de hongo, que descendía limpiamente ayudándose de unas hélices incorporadas a una mochila a sus espaldas, por la flor en su traje todo indicaba que era el doctor encargado de Genos, no era de extrañar que asistiera como figura paterna a la ceremonia

-quería agradecer que prestara este lugar a los chicos, estaba un poco preocupado de que alguien pudiera molestar o interrumpir la ceremonia-apretando un botón las pequeñas aspas se doblaron para desaparecer, comprimiendo su tamaño-pero creo que sólo personas con excelente condición física o que cuenten con medios… poco ortodoxos… podrán asistir

-es parte del entrenamiento de mis alumnos subir y bajar cada día las escaleras que conducen al templo, Tatsumaki nos hizo el favor de traer a los invitados incapaces de hacerlo por su cuenta, pero si llegara a haber algún problema muchos de los aquí presente, como amigos de Saitama y Genos, intervendríamos para solucionarlo.

Kuseno sonrió complacido, al igual que él Bang portaba una pequeña flor blanca que evidenciaba su relación cercana con uno de los novios, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al que se sentaría del otro lado de Saitama, lo cual en sí ya era una falta de cortesía, pero su trabajo, investigaciones y constantes actualizaciones lo mantenían siempre ocupado.

-Saitama tiene suerte de haber encontrado a alguien como Genos, su carácter en ocasiones es demasiado apacible-alabó Bang al tiempo que comenzaban a caminar hacia dentro del templo

-Genos es el realmente afortunado, vivir con tanta pasión sin poner los pies en la tierra puede ser peligroso-

Ambos rieron a carcajada limpia, como dos viejos amigos que se reencuentran después de un largo tiempo.

….

-te ves muy guapo vestido de esa manera-Saitama comentó gentilmente al oído del cyborg al terminar la ceremonia de unión, dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacia el espacio donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

-gracias Saitama-sensei….-Genos desvió la vista, aun así sonriendo ampliamente, parecía que estuviera viviendo en un sueño-también usted se ve muy bien, el estilo tradicional tiene un especial encanto en su anatomía

-… ¿quieres decir que parezco un monje? - su expresión sin emoción característica hizo acto de aparición

…..

-JAJAJA ushtedes eran uños tontos que debían teshminar juntos ¡hip! ¡más sake!-Fubuki ignoró al camarero que corría hacia ella, apresurando la acción al hacer flotar la botella, vertiendo el líquido en un diminuto plato, acción que repitió con el rubio- esh tu boda… ¿o ceremonia? En fin, ¡bebe!-sonriendo redirigió su atención hacia Saitama, contoneando sus llamativas curva frente a él-si el niño no ¡hip! No se hubiera adelantada tal vez tu y yo…

-¡Fubuki-sama!-una adolescente delgada y diminuta con una enorme flor en la cabeza hizo acto de aparición, jalando hacia la mesa del grupo Blizzard a su señora y protectora

Con el semblante ensombrecido Genos rápidamente se colgó del brazo de su maestro, causando una que otra risita; con los celos carcomiéndolo bebió el licor ofrecido, a pesar de su sabor amargo repitiendo la acción una y otra y otra vez….

…..

-¡Cómo se atreven a reírse ante la verdad de que sensei es el hombre más fuerte ¡hip! y lindo de este mundo!

-oh dios…-Saitama sólo quería que se lo tragara la tierra

-¡los incineraré ahora mismo!

-¡Genos no!

…

¡hazlo!¡hazlo!¡hazlo!

Saitama tragó la última gota de su sexta botella, mirando a un igual de embriagado King, quien al parecer se negaba a tirar la toalla

-nunca pensé que pudieras beber tanto sake…-Saitama lo miró de arriba a abajo, sopesando las habilidades de su adversario

-ayuda mi masa muscular-King agarró su séptima botella-eres un hombre digno Saitama

-perdí contra ti una vez-Saitama entrecerró ojos, recordando la vergonzosa derrota en el videojuego que simulaba citas-no pienso hacerlo de nuevo

Los presentes se miraron entre sí, preocupados que el inocente juego fuera a pasar a mayores y se convirtiera en una pelea de titanes

…..

-fue una fiesta divertida-Saitama se dejó caer en el futon, relajándose al escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza, a pesar de estar en los terrenos del templo su hospedaje podría considerarse más bien una cabaña, alejada de los edificios principales, brindándoles una obvia privacidad.

-me complace que hubiera tantos testigos de nuestra unión Saitama-sensei-Genos se sentó mimosamente sobre su regazo, abrazándole, restregando su mejilla contra la del mayor

-es hora de que sólo me digas por mi nombre-murmuró pensativo al tiempo que agarraba las mejillas sintéticas para besar al rubio, separándose segundos después

-pero sensei… a mi me gusta decirle de esa manera, muchos lo llaman Saitama pero sólo yo le digo sensei…-contradijo Genos, jalando el cinto que mantenía cerrada su vestimenta, dejándola caer de sus hombros a los codos, mordiéndose el labio-tanto esperar me tiene muy ansioso-con lujuria se restregó sobre su maestro, humedeciendo sus ropas-me excite tantas veces que fue un milagro que no me viniera…. Cuando todos observaban nuestra unión sólo podía pensar en lanzarme sobre Saitama-sensei y hacerle mío, que todos vieran lo mucho que me pertenece…. No podía apartar la vista de ti... una vida no parece suficiente sensei

-¡Genos!-Saitama le besó apasionadamente, acariciando su espalda y cintura, besando su cuello y barbilla, respirando sobre su oreja al tiempo que suspiraba- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-¿sensei?-Genos tragó saliva

-haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-quiero…-Genos no podía hablar por lo tembloroso de su voz- ¡quiero marcar por completo a Saitama-sensei!

-¿eh?... umm… ok…

…..

-¡saitama-sensei! ¡saitama-sensei!-Genos vivía una fantasía al penetrar salvajemente entre los labios de su maestro, que con esmero movía su cabeza de atrás hacia delante, obviamente buscando complacer a su joven discípulo. El cyborg sentía tanta tensión por los días que se le había negado tocar a su sensei… que casi olvidaba su propósito; con dificultad separó la calva cabeza de su vientre, agarrando suavemente su cuello para que no se moviera, con la otra mano comenzando a masturbarse brutalmente

-¿qué suce…?-Saitama no pudo terminar la pregunta antes de que su rostro y pecho se vieran manchados por la sustancia que simulaba semen, cerro los labios para saborear el dulzón líquido… sabor melón

Con una sonrisa de goce inundando su rostro Genos empujó suavemente el hombro de Saitama, indicándole sin palabras que se recostara en el lecho-debo aprender más de sensei… siempre pone mi placer como prioridad-lamiéndose los labios acarició la roja hombría del mayor, que ante el estímulo visual se mantenía erecta, temblando entera cuando unos dígitos metálicos la acariciaron lentamente, con reverencia.

Saitama gimió sonoramente, no pudiendo evitar atraer al rubio contra sí para abrazarlo fuertemente-te amo Genos…-sonrojado enterró la cara en el hombro de metal

Inclinando la cabeza un poco el cyborg gruñó gentilmente al tiempo que besaba la oreja de su compañero, que parecía una frutilla por lo roja que estaba-no te vas a arrepentir de darme la oportunidad de adorarte el resto de mi vida-

-¡argh!¡eso es tan cursi!-Saitama se quejó débilmente, encogiéndose lo más posible contra el cuerpo de Genos.

Como respuesta Genos comenzó a dar besos de mariposa por todo su cuello y hombros, empujándole brevemente para poder ver su rostro, brindando más besos al ver que el otro no cooperaba-tan lindo…

-¡cállate!

….

-ahhh…mmm…-Saitama se mordía el labio, observando como los dedos robotizados desaparecían en su entrada rápidamente, dando un pequeño grito cuando los labios de Genos cubrieron la punta de su miembro, succionando con fuerza. Tan entregado estaba al placer que cerró los ojos fuertemente, concentrándose en las sensaciones, apenas percibiendo que sus piernas eran levantadas rudamente-espera…¿qué?...¡AH! nonono! ¡es sucio!-a pesar de sus palabras los dedos de su pies se contrajeron por el placer, el goce y el morbo excitándole a partes iguales

Por su parte Genos aprovechó el descuido de su maestro, penetrando con su lengua donde antes estuvieran sus dedos, extasiado por el aroma concentrado de Saitama, una fuerte esencia a jabón, sudor y el indiscutible fragancia natural del hombre más fuerte, aquella que podía apreciar en su cuello y axilas pero que se manifestaban fuertemente en sus partes más íntimas.

-Genos… no me gusta…no me gusta…-murmuraba un avergonzado Saitama, contoneando sus caderas hacia los labios del rubio- ¡Genos! ¡más profundo!

El cyborg no pudo evitar reir un poco malvado succionando la suave y delicada piel de los testículos frente a sí- ¿quiere que pare o me detenga sensei?

-mmm….

Levantando una ceja ante la falta de palabras de su adorable compañero lo tomó de la cadera y el brazo para darle la vuelta, con el rostro contra la almohada, sujetando su cintura para separarla del lecho, evitando que su excitación hiciera contacto contra la suavidad de la sábana- ¿acaso quiere que me detenga Saitama-sensei?-con lentitud acercó su miembro artificial para restregarlo contra su entrada, sonriendo ante el gemido de deseo de su compañero- sensei sabe tan bien…

Saitama cruzo los brazos sobre la nuca, como si intentara ocultar su existencia de las pecaminosas palabras de su compañero, el sonrojo extendiéndose por su anatomía hasta los hombros y espalda-yo no…-Saitama gimió en mortificación-yo no quiero que te detengas

-por supuesto sensei- Genos mordió juguetonamente sus omoplatos, pasando la punta de sus dedos por los músculos de los costados, percibiendo las ondulaciones de las costillas, sin esperar otro segundo le penetró en una estocada firme y profunda, rápidamente extendiendo su brazo para apretar la hombría de Saitama, evitando que terminara-perdóneme si parece un poco cruel, pero quiero que eyacule dentro de mí, comprenda el deseo de su humilde discípulo

-¡no tienes nada de humilde bastardo!-Saitama gruñó con los dientes apretados, aun así quedándose inmóvil, por muy avergonzado que estuviera confiaba plenamente en Genos, y pesara lo que le pesara le había prometido que cumpliría sus caprichos-¡AH!¡AH!¡AH! ¡GENOS!

El rubio mantenía un ritmo demencial-tantos días sin poder saborear a sensei fueron un calvario, lo único que deseaba era llevarlo afuera, en el balcón del departamento, obligarlo a que apoyara sus manos en el barandal y entonces hacerle el amor con fuerza, que todos escucharan sus gritos de placer al tiempo que yo gritaba que íbamos a casarnos ¡que el hombre que gritaba mi nombre estaba fuera de su alcance!

-eres un pervertido… sabía que eras un mocoso degenerado…-Saitama sonreía tenuemente contra la almohada, derrotado, un adolescente pervertido y degenerado que le había robado el corazón a fuerza de inquebrantable perseverancia

-todos mis pensamientos eróticos le incluyen sensei, antes de usted nunca había tenido la necesidad de tocar, besar o sentir a alguien, no me atraen hombres o mujeres sólo me atrae sensei-dejó de penetrar, acoplándose a la espalda de piel humana, masturbándose pero sin soltar el miembro de Saitama, evitando que se viniera-sensei que me sonríe cada vez que llegó a casa-los primeros chorros de la sustancia que simulaba esperma se esparció sobre los hombros de Saitama-sensei que hace onigiris imitando mis expresiones con algas marinas…-un segundo chorro fue a parar sobre su cintura y la parte interna de una de sus rodillas-mi sensei… que no se inmuta cuando lo insultan pero jamás permite que otro hable mal de mí-con un gemido insertó la mitad de su miembro nuevamente, una tercera oleada de espasmos recorriéndole al tiempo que soltaba otro chorro de lubricante, gimiendo al separar con sus pulgares las posaderas del hombre más fuerte, viendo con fascinación la manera en que escurría el artificial líquido.

A pesar de estar mareado por el placer Saitama no pudo aguantar tanto escrutinio, empujando con la pierna al cyborg, negándose a posar en una visión tan vulnerable y pervertida por más tiempo

Genos hizo un visible puchero ante la acción de su maestro, no obstante, encantado de ver el resultado: Saitam se veía delicioso, con todo ese líquido cubriéndole de las rodillas a la cabeza, por delante y por atrás, cualquier persona que entrara en la habitación no tendría dudas de que Genos había marcado claramente su territorio. Saitama-sensei había plagado sus deseos, sueños y anhelos, estaba enfermo de amor, y era una fortuna que su maestro hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos, ahora se daba cuenta que no era una persona que guardara bien sus secretos, tarde o temprano se habría confesado... y le habría mostrado a sensei el buen partido que era…

Si sensei hubiera tenido pareja o estuviera enamorado de alguien más….

Genos suponía que ese día, al menos en su conciencia, hubiera dejado de ser un héroe.

Agarrando la pierna que rudamente le había hecho a un lado besó el delgaducho talón, lamiendo la masculina pantorrilla, tan pequeñas a comparación de las propias, que eran fuertes y gruesas para resguardar cohetes y otras armas… sensei era tan mono…

Gateando se posicionó sobre el inflamado miembro de Saitama, en el último momento mordiéndose el labio para darle la espalda a Saitama, descendiendo lentamente, en posición de vaquero invertido; sus dos orgasmos le habían apaciguado pero ver la rojiza hombría de su maestro, tan desesperado por eyacular, sólo provocó que su libido volviera con el doble de fuerza, doblando las rodillas para lentamente levantarse y volverse a agachar, su interior tan lleno de su sensei que en lo único en que pensaba era en quedarse así hasta el día siguiente, disfrutando sentirse tan unido al otro

-¡Genos! oh dios eres tan sexy… vas a volverme loco-la saliva salía entre los labios de Saitama sin poderlo evitar, observando el espectáculo de la hermosa espalda robótica contorsionarse por el placer, apreciando los glúteos de Genos en todo su esplendor, gimiendo cuando su miembro desaparecía en la lubricada, caliente y estrecha entrada del rubio-¡muévete! Por favor… más rápido….¡ah!

-Saitama-sensei-Genos se lamió el labio, tantas cosas que podía pedir y con solo tan pocas horas para cumplir sus fantasías- quiero que me penetre lo más rápido, fuerte y profundo que considere seguro… -volteó a ver a su compañero con ojos llorosos, la experiencia de tener aquel miembro en su interior tan placentera que comenzó a temblar-por favor… ¡sensei!

Como si un interruptor se hubiera activado Saitama rápidamente empujó al rubio para que cayera hacia delante, poniéndose en cuclillas tras él, sus rodillas apoyándose en los costados de la cintura del cyborg, la posición permitiendo que toda su energía fuera enfocada en sus embistes. Su excitación se mantenía briosa pero, gracias a los movimientos ondulantes y sin prisas del cyborg, el control había regresado un poco a él. Sin contemplaciones colocó sus manos en el hombro y cabellos rubios, instintivamente sometiéndolo.

-¡SENSEIIIIIII! ¡AHHH!-sus gritos fueron apaciguados por la almohada, casi parecía que estuviera en una realidad extracorporal, sensei penetraba tan rápidamente que su sistema no alcanzaba a enumerar las veces que su interior era estimulado, la fuerza con que era embestido caía en la categoría de violento por lo que tuvo que anular más de una vez sus mensajes de defensa automática. No pasó ni un minuto para que se viniera con fuerza-¡Saitama!-pero el alivio poco duró porque su maestro no paraba, haciéndose sollozar en hipersensibilidad-¡ah! Mmm…-Genos no podía creer que su tranquilo y tímido maestro se comportara casi como un animal, cada poco tiempo enterrando su hombría lo más profundo posible, moviendo sus caderas en círculos y luego hacia delante, hacia los lados y luego hacia delante….gruñidos de frustración saliendo del hombre más fuerte al no poder ir más profundo.

Saitama por segundos se preocupó de su comportamiento ¿no estaría siendo demasiado bestia con su pareja? Pero si los gemidos y gritos de placer indicaban algo era que el otro lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente. Sintiendo su final cerca abrazó el cuerpo robótico contra sí, dejándose caer hacia atrás.

-no… ¿qué?...mm…no pares….-Genos negaba y protestaba ante el cambio de ritmo, su cuerpo permaneciendo laxo contra el otro, demasiado debilitado por sobre estímulo. Sin embargo, los brazos de su maestro pasaron por debajo de sus axilas, las masculinas manos anclándose de sus hombros de metal, sosteniéndose para, al momento siguiente, empujarle salvaje y sorpresivamente hacia abajo. La posición, la fuerza del embiste y la presión que hacía su maestro hacia abajo desde sus hombros la habían convertido en la penetración más profunda que hubiera tenido hasta el momento, los nervios de su interior lanzando señales como arcoíris a su cerebro-yo…-su miembro eyaculó al instante-yo…¡ahhh!-tembló al sentir el esperma de sensei llenar su interior-yo…-

Saitama besó la mejilla de su tembloroso discípulo, acariciando sus hombros ¿le había lastimado? ¿acaso había comprometido alguna parte de su cuerpo?

-¡ESTOY CON UN DIOS DEL SEXO!

-¡aaahhh!-Saitama gritó también ante la sorpresiva frase- ¡no lo digas en voz alta!

…..

A la mañana siguiente todos los invitados se habían reunido para desayunar, obviando a nuestros protagonistas, que probablemente dieran señales de vida hasta después de medio día

Tatsumaki no pudo más con ello-¡BASTA! ¡¿Nadie va a comentar nada de que lo escuchamos en la noche?!

-utilizo tapones para dormir-comentó Kuseno despreocupadamente, Genos era como un hijo para él y si bien sabía demasiados detalles de su relación no estaba en sus planes escucharle en el acto.

-Saitama-chan obviamente tiene talentos ocultos-Puri Puri Prisioner suspiró soñadoramente, sorbiendo descaradamente los palillos

-creo que Genos dejó muy en claro que Saitama está fuera del menú-Fubuki sonrió condescendiente hacia el resto, todavía algo apenada y horrorizada de haber armado una escena el día anterior, conocía a las personas como Genos…. si hubiera ido más lejos tal vez no lo hubiera contado, aunque Saitama y su hermana estuvieran presentes

-a diferencia de sus armas el amor de Demon Cyborg es un fuego cálido que nunca se extingue-habló zombie man de la nada

Bang asintió pensativo-es tan difícil ver hoy en día parejas con ese nivel de compromiso, felicidad y pasión…

Un aura de depresión inundó a los presentes, Kuseno y Bang riendo alegremente de la desgracia ajena.

Fin de capitulo

¡Hola! Oh dios mio ¡Llegamos al cap 11! Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, jojojo a Genos-kun se le fue un poco la olla en este capítulo, Saitama debe tener cuidado en suministrarle sexy times a nuestro rubio, un cyborg en abstinencia es una máquina que no para XD. ¡Me encantan estos dos! Planeo hacer otros fics y terminar mi historia de PQ, si les gusto lo que leyeron dejen sus comentarios o qué les gustaría leer en otra historia ¡sus reviews son alimento para mi espíritu!


	12. Chapter 12: Castigo

Cap 12: Castigo

Al estar formalmente unidos su vida tuvo algunos cambios significativos, después de la lucha con Garou y la destrucción del edificio departamental dónde habitaban Saitama no tuvo otro remedio que adaptarse a las comodidades que ofrecía su más joven, rico y ansioso por complacer compañero, las personas podrían pensar que se había sacado la lotería, y no lo malentiendan, el 99% de los días pensaba lo mismo, pero en ocasiones el cyborg era demasiado: traía los ingredientes más selectos -por ende más caros-, se encargaba de llenar el guardarropa de su esposo con prendas favorecedoras pero sumamente incómodas, ni que decir de los diferentes videojuegos que adornaban una de las paredes de la estancia. Genos lo trataba como rey… y eso le resultaba mortificante. Sin embargo, su parte demoníaca recaía en el campo de pareja, de sus apariciones en público y los besos apasionados que le robaba el rubio, mordiendo su cuello con más furia cuando un fotógrafo hacía acto de aparición, el mocoso era un maldito posesivo y pese a sus protestas no tenía corazón para decirle tajantemente que parara, Genos tenía tantas inseguridades debido a su cuerpo artificial que las evidencias digitales de su vida juntos pareciera la única manera de apaciguar la bestia de celos que se engendraba en su interior; no ayudaba el hecho de que al ser un hombre tan fuerte Saitama prácticamente era inmarcable.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos sólo quería golpear el rostro de Genos para que lo dejara en paz, observando como succionaba, lamía y mordisqueaba sus pezones por quinta vez esa semana, con la firme resolución de hacerle terminar sólo con ese estímulo. Ya lo había logrado cuatro veces antes, explorando sus zonas erógenas, jugando con su cuerpo libremente, haciéndole eyacular con la ropa puesta, frotando sus hombrías con las prendas como barrera, en otra ocasión le había obligado a apoyarse contra la mesa del comedor, su pelvis robótica simulando salvajes embestidas al tiempo que su miembro artificial se incrustaba en la separación de sus glúteos, sintiendo su forma, hablándole sucia y dulcemente al oído. La mayor tortura fue cuando el adolescente masajeó sus testículos, sin tocar nada más, teniéndole en vilo casi una hora, al parecer disfrutando sus lágrimas de placer y gemidos de calentura extrema.

-sus pezones son tan lindos sensei, suaves como una goma de azúcar y luego tan duros como un caramelo…-Genos recorría el contorno de la aureola, de un color un poco más claro que la tetilla, pellizcando tenuemente, tan cerca del pezón que Saitama dio un respingo-son tan resistentes pero tan sensibles…-el rubio tomó entre sus dedos la punta para jalarla lentamente hacia arriba, observando cuanto podía estirarse, parando ante el primer sonido de inconformidad. A continuación, hizo lo mismo con la otra, teniendo ambos pezones estirados al máximo.

Sin previo aviso soltó ambos botones, agarrando fuertemente los pectorales de su pareja, juntándolos rudamente, quedando de esa manera ambas tetillas a pocos centímetros de distancia-me pregunto qué tanto pueden crecer si las estimulo adecuadamente… tenerte de esta manera es tan sexy… Saitama-sensei es tan amable de que me deje complacerle de esta manera-sin más acercó sus labios al tembloroso cuerpo de su maestro, succionando con fuerza, lamiendo repetidamente.

-Genos… pervertido…-Saitama no podía creer que al cyborg le atrajeran ese tipo de cosas, se sentía bien, tal vez hasta se veía bien, pero era demencial cuando terminaba de esa manera, al no ser estimulado en otra parte pareciera que sus nervios despertaban de a poco, sincronizando las sensaciones con su miembro, tomándose su dulce tiempo para ponerse en sintonía. El resultado era que su hombría se encontraba complementa erecta, esperado sólo un pequeño toque para terminar-quiero terminar… quiero terminar…-sin más Saitama se quebró, palabras y saliva saliendo de sus labios sin control, de la misma involuntaria manera sus piernas se abrieron hacia los lados, el placer tan poderoso que su cuerpo se ofrecía sin pensar.

-¡Saitama-sensei!-Genos le besó fogosamente, Saitama apenas escuchó el zipper de su discípulo o el 'crack' de la tapa de lubricante, pero en un instante la realidad perdió formas y ganó estrellas de pura luz blanca al ser penetrado por completo en una sola embestida, su próstata bien definida al haber estado excitado durante un tiempo tan largo. Genos no desaprovechó la oportunidad de frotarse contra la pequeña protuberancia, apenas metiendo y sacando la mitad de su miembro para tal efecto, frotando su nariz en el cuello de su adorado maestro, que lanzó un grito de éxtasis tan mono que casi le hace terminar, observando el esperma que adornaba el marcado estómago de su sensei.

Pero no era suficiente, nunca tendría suficiente de Saitama-sensei.

Con renovada pasión siguió embistiendo, gruñendo ante los dulces suspiros y temblores de su sensei. Sin embargo, su maestro en un segundo abrió los ojos enormemente, empujándole hacia atrás, apartándole.

-¡sensei! ¡¿le lastimé?! ¿fue demasiado?-aunque excitado ahora Genos se encontraba ansioso, si Saitama-sensei sentía algún tipo de dolor pararía inmediatamente, no le interesaba nada que no fuera placentero para el otro.

-estoy bien… pero repentinamente me dieron muchas ganas de orinar, creo que hemos terminado por hoy-Saitama gimió ante la separación de sus cuerpos, dando un gritito al cambiar su centro de gravedad, siendo levantado al estilo nupcial por el rubio

-Saitama-sensei está en una posición comprometida debido a las actividades a las que lo hice participe, permítame tomar total responsabilidad de mis acciones- Genos le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, acallando cualquier posible protesta

-ok…

Sin más preámbulo se dirigieron hacia el baño, más grande que el de su anterior apartamento. Saitama suspiró quedito cuando sus pies tocaron el piso, posicionando su pene semierecto hacia el escusado… para sentir como era empujado por la espalda hacia delante para ser penetrado nuevamente- ¡¿qué.. qué estás haciendo?!-el sonrojo de Saitama se espació por cabeza y cuello.

-shhh…leí que esta experiencia puede resultar sumamente placentera…-Genos hablaba en un susurro, íntimo, obviamente tratando de convencer a su amante de sus pecaminosas intensiones

-¡no pienso hacerlo mientras orino! ¡es raro!-Saitama frunció el ceño ¿qué demonios leía su discípulo para tener esas ideas?

-por favor sensei~… ¿no quiere porque es sucio? El retrete está frente a usted, no hay problema… -Genos le abrazó por la cintura, su hombría artificial insertada profundamente pero sin moverse, no hiendo contra los deseos de su compañero-quiero hacerle sentir bien en todas las formas que me sean posibles…- besando su hombro derecho dirigió sus dedos índice y corazón hacia los estimulados pezones, usando sus dedos a modo de tijera, apretando entre ellos los botones que se endurecieron al primer toque- ¿puede culparme sensei? Me siento tan atraído por usted que sólo puedo pensar en su rostro lleno de placer, deseo verle en su forma más vulnerable, no se preocupe, prometo protegerle en ese estado… no se resista sensei…

-yo…no estoy seguro…-Saitama se mordió el labio, ¿realmente se sentiría bien?... no le veía nada atractivo al hecho de orinar, es decir, la acción no tenía nada de sexual, ¿porqué Genos estaba tan empecinado en hacerlo?... y tenía tantas ganas de hacer pis que era casi insoportable.

Al ver que su maestro ya no estaba tan en contra de la idea posicionó sus pies en la parte interna de los tobillos del calvo, aplicando una suave fuerza para que Saitama separara las piernas, bajando el nivel de su cintura, quedando su hombría más cercana al retrete y su retaguardia en una mejor posición para embestir.

-¿puedo?-Genos sonrió ante el suave asentimiento del otro-te amo tanto Saitama-sensei…-sin más volvió al salvaje vaivén que había sido interrumpido en su lecho, pegándose a la espalda del mayor fuertemente, casi como si quisiera fundirse con él, su cintura en contacto directo con los glúteos del otro.

-¡no puedo orinar de esta manera!-Saitama observaba como su miembro saltaba con fuerza ante los embistes, las situación casi cómica sino fuera por la erección que estaba tomado lugar, sufriendo un escalofrío cuando su imperiosa necesidad de orinar se fusionó con una excitación que era provocada desde la próstata- ¡no! ¡no quiero!-se sentía tan extraño y placentero a partes iguales- no es posible… que se sienta tan bien…-murmuró quedito Saitama, casi delirante, su atención perdida hacia la pared del baño, su cuerpo relajándose ante lo que vendría.

Al ver a su maestro Genos pasó a rápidas y cortas embestidas, apenas saliendo unos centímetros para volverse a incrustar en el interior del hombre más fuerte, empujando para penetrarle lo más profundo posible, salivando ante las contracciones de su amante alrededor del miembro artificial, prueba inequívoca del placer que le estaba generando al otro.

Saitama gimió al orinar pero comenzó a gritar de placer al sentir a Genos tan profundo, siempre en contacto con su próstata, era demasiado, iba a morir de placer, y era tan vergonzoso que no pudiera dejar de gritar, se mordió el labio para acallar su placer, saboreando el sabor amargo de sus lágrimas.

-sensei es el único que puede tomar plenamente mi cariño, es tan hermoso y fuerte… vamos mi amor, termina conmigo…-Genos murmuró enamorado al tiempo que acariciaba el cuello humano, tanteando la mejilla para pasar al abusado labio, que se mantenía cerrado para acallar la pasión de su dueño-quiero oírte, di mi nombre… di en voz alta el nombre de la persona que te hace sentir de esta manera…

Saitama negó enérgicamente

-sensei… ¿por favor?...

Saitama volvió a negar

-sensei… me rehúso a terminar si no me dice verbalmente que lo disfruta-Genos sabía que ser terco no funcionaba con su maestro, que la sinceridad era siempre la mejor opción-me duele, quiero terminar… déjeme terminar sensei

-¡no es justo!-se quejó Saitama antes de gemir largamente

-ahí estás…-Genos tomó los antebrazos de Saitama para penetrar rudamente, siguiendo aún cuando las rodillas de su compañero cedieron.

-¡GENOS! ¡GENOS! ¡GENOS!-era tanto el placer que Saitama rompió el agarre del cyborg y enredó los brazos en su cabeza, desorientado, un tanto asustando de sus sensaciones-… Genos… ¿qué sucede?-los temblores de placer no paraban

-¡Saitama-sensei!-ante los gritos de su nombre no pudo aguantar y se vino en un momento, el post orgasmo siendo interrumpido por el estrés expresado en las palabras de su compañero. Con delicadeza salió de su amante para darle vuelta, besando sus mejillas, abrazándole contra sí, acariciando su espalda y nuca-tranquilo… estuviste perfecto sensei

-fue tan extraño Genos-Saitama tenía los ojos brillosos-nunca… nunca…

-¿fue placentero sensei?-Genos besó su nariz

-si…. pero… pero no creo que sea algo que quiera hacer todos los días-Saitama bajó la mirada avergonzado

-por supuesto, ¿sabes que puedes decirme si fue desagradable verdad? No haremos nada que no quieras- mientras hablaba Genos mimosamente frotaba su nariz contra la mejilla de su maestro, a veces olvidaba que, aunque Saitama fuera el hombre más fuerte sobre la faz de la Tierra, tenía un corazón sensible y una mente práctica, deseaba hacerle el amor en toda las formas imaginables pero no acosta de su comodidad.

Saitama suspiró quedito, no fue para nada desagradable pero jamás había perdido el control de esa manera, fue aterrador y mágico a partes iguales -el problema es que eres un pervertido-Saitma colocó de manera recta los dedos de la palma derecha, impactando su mano en posición vertical sobre la rubia cabeza del cyborg, de la misma manera en que se amonestaría a un niño.

-no puedo evitarlo sensei- su pareja vivía en un su departamento, utilizaba la ropa que le compraba, despertaba a su lado cada mañana, combatían en equipo, los fotografiaban juntos… por fin Saitama-sensei era completamente suyo, más aún, estaba siendo protegido y cuidado apropiadamente- ¡en serio no puedo!

-¡esa no es una respuesta!

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

La calva cabeza brilló ante los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban en la habitación, con tranquilidad su portador desayunaba un poco de cereal, demasiado desidioso para hacer algo más complicado que agregar leche a un tazón. Genos había tenido un percance con Sonic-the-Soundtrack y ahora se encontraba con el buen doctor para arreglar algunas heridas; lamentaba que se hubiera lastimado, pero Sonic y Demon Cyborg le daban orgullo cada uno a su manera.

Prendió la televisión y se distrajo la mitad de la mañana viendo dibujos animados pasados de moda, un poco de leche escurrió de su barbilla al tazón cuando la divertida programación fue interrumpida abruptamente, avisos de evacuación y auxilio a los héroes más cercanos llenando los canales de la ciudad, un enorme monstruo hecho de algo parecido a brea apareciendo en pantalla, destruyendo edificios en las avenidas principales.

Saitama rápidamente fue por su traje, al momento de colocárselo sintiendo una violenta comezón en sus pezones, al masajearlos para quitarse la sensación miró hacia su pecho y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pies a cabeza.

Los malditos pezones se veían enormes a través de su uniforme de héroe. ¡No podía salir así a la calle!

Con una enorme vergüenza interna colocó algunas banditas encima de ellos, en cruz, presionando hacia abajo, ocultando lo mucho que habían crecido. Por un momento el problema parecía solucionado… hasta que la maldita bandita se desprendió de un jalón, las tetillas levantándose desafiantes hacia el aire. En ocasiones como aquella apestaba ser tan fuerte….

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

-¡Estoy en casa sensei!-Genos ingresó al departamento alegremente, parando en seco al ver como el mayor le recibió con el ceño fruncido- ¿sensei?... ¿qué sucede?

-tuve que cazar monstruos vestido de civil porque era imposible usar mi traje de héroe-con completa indignación se desvistió de la cintura hacia arriba, señalando con sus dedos índices el obvio problema- ¡pican! ¡se notan a través de la tela! ¡están tan sensibles que no puedo ni cruzar los brazos! - Saitama tomó una bocanada de aire- ¡y todo es tu culpa!-medio mundo le molestaba por ser calvo, si a eso le agregamos pezones del tamaño de chupones… ¡se convertiría en un ermitaño de montaña!

-¡no se preocupe sensei! Los masajeare adecuadamente y me haré cargo de su cuota de héroe, puede quedarse en el departamento y…-Genos en el corto discurso de su maestro ya había maquilado un plan, sensei podría descansar de la ardua tarea de ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo, estaría a salvo de las malas intenciones de otras personas, contento y satisfecho en su departamento, siendo amado incondicionalmente, era su obligación y derecho proveer para hacerlo feliz.

-no voy a dejar mi hobby de héroe-Saitama le señaló acusadoramente con el dedo- tienes prohibido tocarme hasta que… que…-un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- hasta que vuelvan a la normalidad… ¡y dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes!

-¡sensei!-todas las súplicas del cyborg cayeron en oídos sordos

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

-jajaja ¿y esa cara de pocos amigos? -un extraño monstruo mitad elefante hizo alarde de su fuerza ante el rubio- ¿no eres el novio de ese héroe calvo?-la quimera rió a carcajada limpia- era de esperarse que hubieran algunos problemas… pero bueno, aunque cada quién tiene sus gustos ¡pufff! La verdad es que...-Genos no utilizó su tradicional lanzallamas o se catapultó de lleno a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sino que lanzó un proyectil que hizo explotar a su adversario y media docena de tiendas a su alrededor

-¡Demon Cyborg! ¡debes tener más cuidado!-Un héroe de rango A miro preocupado la escena de destrucción, observándole molesto y cauteloso

-no estoy de humor para tratar con esa clase de basura-sin más se fue caminando del lugar, con las manos hechas puños.

Deseaba golpear cosas, gritar, incluso el indefenso tubo de un señalamiento de tránsito parecía ideal para morderlo y destrozar el metal entre sus dientes.

El pobre Genos había lidiado con su líbido, lujuria y amor no correspondido durante meses… pero después de probar el paraíso y negársele durante días, era evidente que sus niveles hormonales estaban fuera de control.

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

-¡Tadaima!-al llegar a casa abrazó fuertemente al mayor, besándole apasionadamente, colocando sus manos en sus hombros, bajándolas por los fuertes bíceps, deteniéndose unos segundos en la cintura… sus pulgares acariciando sensualmente el borde del pantalón… siguiendo el contorno de la sexy V en el abdomen de su maestro, para ser detenido por suaves manos humanas-sensei…-Genos suspiró tristemente, en penitencia.

Saitama se separó de su ansioso discípulo, hiendo hacia la cocina para servir la cena. El enojo se había disipado días antes, permitiendo que el rubio le besara y tocara, pero cualquier tipo de roce erótico estaba fuera de discusión, debía ignorar la expresión de cachorro apaleado bajo la lluvia que le ponía el otro para hacer su punto claro.

Al sentarse para tomar sus alimentos la televisión transmitía un programa de chismes de la farándula, en los que se mencionaba a un gran número de héroes.

En la pantalla una joven de dulce sonrisa hizo una cómica expresión de asombro ante la imagen que se mostraba: una fotografía un tanto borrosa y con algunos carteles cortando parte de la imagen, visiblemente tomada a escondidas. Podía apreciarse a King siendo arrinconado contra la pared por Tatsumaki, que levitando se había puesto al nivel de su rostro, sus delgados y pequeños brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del corpulento rubio -¡Qué pareja tan inesperada! Nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien tan temperamental como tornado del terror se sintiera atraída por el misterioso King.

-Bueno querida, seamos sinceros-otro conductor hizo un gesto picarón con la ceja-los opuestos se atraen… y aunque King es muy reservado con su vida privada ¡que chica diría que no a un hombre como él! -poniendo un rostro más serio levantó los pulgares, sonriendo conciliador-pero sea como fuese, si entre ellos dos hay chispa ¡mucha suerte!-silbidos y ánimos pregrabados inundaron el sonido del televisor-hablando sobre opuestos que se atraen…-una imagen de Caped Baldy inundó la pantalla, al segundo siguiente otra imagen de Demon Cyborg- ¡aun no digiero que esto hubiera pasado!-juguetonamente levantó las manos al cielo- ¡cualquier cosa es posible, el cielo es el límite!

-¡lo dices como si fuera un milagro!-acusó falsamente molesta su compañera, dando señales para que dieran un cameo a los abdominales de Saitama-obviamente Caped Baldy tienes sus encantos, tal vez hemos sido innecesariamente rudos con él, una prima que vive cerca de ciudad Z asegura que ha hecho labor de héroe mucho antes de pertenecer a la asociación ¿eso no nos habla de una actitud comprometida?

-¿pero qué tan comprometido estará en su vida amorosa?-cuestionó el hombre frente a la cámara, un coro de ¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Brindando más importancia a la pregunta de lo que debería-últimamente Demon Cyborg ha estado de mal humor, de hecho, el día de hoy nos llegó la grabación de una cámara de seguridad- En la pantalla podía apreciarse un video a blanco y negro, sin sonido, el monstruo mitad elefante moviendo sus labios sin parar para, al segundo siguiente, desaparecer por el misil enviado por Genos, la cámara registrando la explosión de vidrios y de sillas siendo lanzadas hacia todas direcciones debido a la onda expansiva-no sé tu pero…-el conductor murmuró hacia la cámara, como si estuviera confiando un secreto-esto parece frustración sex…

Antes de que terminara Saitama apagó el televisor, sorbiendo un poco de caldo-esa gente posee mucho tiempo libre.

Sin embargo, era innegable que tenían un buen punto.

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

-al menos va a pasar otra semana antes de que… de que mi pecho vuelva a la normalidad-Saitama explicó lentamente, manteniéndose impasible ante la expresión de horror de su compañero-pero veo que te está afectando en tu labor de héroe, eso no está bien Genos

Su discípulo bajo la cabeza avergonzado, su maestro había observado su falta de juicio en video, era tan humillante que lo hubiera visto comportarse de manera tan infantil…

-no voy a echarme para atrás, debes cumplir tu castigo, sin embargo-Saitama le miró seriamente- ¿quisieras que yo te tocara?

-¡SI!

-eso fue rápido…

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

-¡por favor!-Genos era un mar de sensaciones, Saitama le tocaba lo necesario, dándole uno que otro dulce beso en la frente o en la mejilla. El rubio quería que sus labios se fundieran con los del otro, quería tanto tocarle, sentirle, lamerle, morderle, aspirar su aroma… con un solo dedo penetrándole por casi 10 minutos se vino en un largo gemido, el orgasmo tan fuerte pero gentil que su lubricante resbalaba lentamente de la fuerte, empapando los dedos y manos de su maestro- ¡más!

-¿ehhh?... pero si ya te viniste….

-está siendo cruel a propósito sensei-se quejó Genos al tiempo que movía las caderas, estaba tan caliente que con ese pequeño estímulo había terminado, ahora que el ansia había desaparecido se sentía insatisfecho, deseaba sentirse pleno, complaciendo a sensei en cualquier manera posible... el sonrojo en el mayor era encantador, pero no era nada comparado a la expresión de éxtasis que plagaba sus sueños y fantasías.

-un castigo no es para divertirse Genos-Saitama le dio un beso de mariposa en la nariz- ¿quieres parar?

Genos negó rápidamente- ¡tomaré lo que sensei quiera darme!

-eres un bueno chico Genos… creo que mereces una recompensa-sin más Saitama insertó un segundo dedo, penetrando a una velocidad inhumana en el orificio que se lubricaba a si mismo cuando su portador registraba estímulo sexual, ya fuera físico o mental.

Genos cerró las piernas de golpe, entrelazando los tobillos, encogiendo las rodillas hacia su abdomen por el intenso placer- ¡voy a terminar sensei! ¡por favor deme más!-era tan caliente e insatisfactorio, los dedos de sensei eran mágicos pero no podían llegar a lo profundo de su centro nervioso; con un gemido de angustia el cyborg terminó por segunda vez, un cosquilleo interno indicándole que unos centímetros más adentro le harían tocar el cielo-¡MÁS!-sin un ápice de vergüenza el rubio se dio la vuelta con dificultad, dejando que su frente descansara en la suavidad de la cama, levantando las caderas para mostrar su lubricada entrada, girando un poco para clavar sus ojos dorados en el rostro sorprendido y sonrojado de su maestro-moriré si no puedo sentirte profundamente -para convencerle ondeó sus caderas en el aire, lamiendo sus labios, masturbándose perezosamente, utilizando todo su arsenal, lágrimas artificiales inundando sus pupilas al tiempo que su labio temblaba -¿por qué no me hace el amor sensei? Por favor… ámeme tanto como le amo…-Genos se sintió un poco ruin, su sensei le había puesto un castigo para que aprendiera de sus errores… pero estaba utilizando cada truco del libro para salirse con la suya.

Saitama no era tonto… pero era sólo un hombre, un hombre que debía mantenerse firme ante la sexy, suplicante y caliente imagen de su pareja, ofreciéndose descaradamente, gimiendo y hablándole tan seductoramente que faltaba muy poco para que dejara de pensar con la cabeza que reposaba sobre sus hombros.

Años de celibato darían sus frutos en aquella ocasión.

Sin medir palabra Saitama levantó al rubio por la cintura, dándole la vuelta para sentarlo sobre su regazo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos-tienes prohibido tocarme o besarme-

-¡sensei!-ante las palabras y rostro serio del otro Genos temió que hubiera cruzado una línea, cualquier disculpa siendo silenciada ante la palma abierta de su maestro como señal de que guardara silencio.

-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-sin romper contacto visual insertó tres dedos de un golpe, dejándolos estáticos-eres precioso-con delicadeza agarró la mano robótica, dándole un suave beso en los nudillos

Genos gimió sonoramente, aunque el estímulo corporal era poco su enlace neuronal parecía un árbol de navidad, ocurriendo la misma sinapsis de placer que se esperaría de una vigorosa sesión de sexo- te amo Saitama-sensei…

El semblante del mayor se ablandó unos segundos, no pudiendo evitar abrazar por los hombros al chico frente a él, hundiendo la nariz en el silicón de su cuello. Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer le empujó para que se recostara y el pudiera quedar encima, con los antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza del adolescente.

-no… no salga…-Genos se mordió el labio cuando le deliciosa penetración llegó a su fin, realizando protocolos en sus sistemas para enfriar sus circuitos internos, una ligera nube de humo saliendo por su pecho y boca, casi como un suspiro-sensei…-se quejó ligeramente cuando fue recostado boca arriba, tener al otro encima mirándole tan dulce y decididamente le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, se sentía tan enamorado que dolía. Saitama se agachó aún más, sus labios quedando sobre el oído del rubio-me vuelves loco-le dijo íntimo, su voz era tan sensual que podría ser un profesional de grabaciones eróticas.

Saitama esperaba que su corazonada resultara, de esa manera se cumpliría el castigo, Genos quedaría satisfecho y aliviaría un poco las inseguridades que lo inundaban, aunque algunas cosas de las que diría no eran del todo ciertas no estaba de más poner una pizca de condimento a su relación.

-odio cuando tus fans te rodean-Saitama se lamió el labio, el movimiento de sus labios tocando directamente el canal auditivo de Genos, dándole escalofríos el contacto, la cercanía, la voz cargaba de posesividad… el rubio se movió intranquilo al sentir como una poderosa erección iba tomando lugar- pareciera que por admirarte tuvieran permiso de tocarte-con lentitud Saitama movió las caderas hacia abajo, haciendo contacto pélvico con el más joven-podría desaparecerlos con un solo golpe

-¡SENSEI!-Genos eyaculó explosivamente, frotándose contra su estático maestro, gimoteando al tener tan poco margen de acción, el delicioso abdomen a pocos centímetros del suyo, imposibilitando que se comportara como un animal en celo.

-tienes MI anillo en la mano ¿cómo se atreven?- Saitama se sonrojo un poco ¡aquello era tan vergonzoso de decir! - ¿les has dado motivos Genos?... ¿acaso te has quitado mi anillo?

-¡NUNCA!-Genos tembló entero, el símbolo de ese anillo era invaluable, tenía 2 anillos iguales en el departamento y otros 8 con Dr. Kuseno, debido al ataque de monstruos y perdida de partes, era común que tuviera que reemplazarlos, sin embargo, jamás se los quitaría voluntariamente.

-eres mío-Saitama dejó que su peso invadiera al cyborg-eres mi pareja-le dijo en voz grave, mordisqueando el piercing de su oreja-mi discípulo-con lentitud agarró su cadera-si yo quisiera…-levantó un poco la cabeza, viéndole a los ojos-podría obligarte a que te quedaras conmigo para siempre, a mi lado, sin escapatoria… ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Genos gimió con fuerza, los ojos girando en su cabeza hasta que sólo quedó el negro de sus ojos, convulsionándose del intenso placer.

-oh vaya…-Saitama se rascó la nuca, observando el inconsciente cuerpo del rubio

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

-Saitama-sensei…-Genos besaba diligentemente, acariciando el cuello de su maestro, suspirando al tiempo que entrelazaba sus piernas, la maquinaria de su núcleo parecía que ronroneaba contenta al tiempo que frotaba su mejilla con la del otro.

Por su parte el calvo se resignó a disfrutar los mimos del ciborg que parecía un amoroso pulpo, la acción aunque un poco molesta sumamente dulce.

-prometo moderarme en el futuro-Genos hizo un puchero, observando el bulto de su compañero- ¿desea que me haga cargo? ...-

-no es necesario-Saitama bostezó ruidosamente

-¡pero sensei, quiero hacerlo!

-Genos-Saitama se apartó un poco, haciendo valer su punto- eres tan enérgico que a veces necesito un descanso-al ver la cara de duda en el otro entrelazó sus dedos-jamás has hecho algo que no quisiera… o accediera hacer-el hombre más fuerte se sonrojo completamente.

-disculpe si en ocasiones lo he abrumado sensei-Genos le abrazó estrechamente

-es parte de tu personalidad… perdona si a veces parezco desinteresado- habiendo discutido el problema cerraron los ojos, tomados de la mano, abrazados, como habían estado haciendo las últimas semanas.

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

¡Demon Cyborg! ¡Demon Cyborg! ¡Demon Cyborg!

Una turba aclamaba al héroe clase S después de que venciera a una entidad que se alimentaba de útiles escolares, aunque al inicio parecía inofensivo… tijeras gigantes, grapadoras voladoras, borradores del tamaño de bicicletas y lápices tan filosos como lanzas te hacían pensar dos veces la peligrosidad en las escuelas.

-¡estuviste increíble!-gritó una chica desde la multitud, quedándose muda cuando el héroe adolescente se acercó a ella, estrechando su mano, una microsonrisa adornando su rostro artificial.

-te lo agradezco-y sin más se fue, caminando tranquilamente, sin propulsores ni a gran velocidad, sus fans no atreviéndose a acercarse cuando el rubio se detuvo delante de una florería, comprando el arreglo más grande a la vista.

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

Por su parte Saitama observaba las acciones de su discípulo en vivo, las imágenes siendo transmitidas en tiempo real a todas las televisoras de la ciudad, los conductores del maldito programa de chismes sonriendo sin decir una palabra, las intenciones de Genos tan obvias que parecían un par de leones saboreando un búfalo recién nacido.

-creo que Caped Baldy ha hecho un servicio a la comunidad….-comenzó a decir la conductora, su imagen desapareciera al segundo siguiente, el televisor apagado reflejando el rostro avergonzado de Saitama.

Fin de capítulo.

¡Hola! Me divertí como no tienen idea con este capítulo, creo que fue algo… diverso… pero estuvo light, ante todo el buen humor :D, siento mucho decepcionar a los que me piden un poco de sadomasoquismo o relaciones estilo yandere, hay autoras que lo escriben genial pero mi corazoncito es de pollo y no me gusta imaginarme escenas no consensuales o que den dolor al otro, no es mi estilo nada más :3. ¿qué les pareció? ¿Genos es un pervertido? ¿habrá aprendido su lección? ¿Saitama fue muy cruel con él? Jajaja pezones del tamaño de chupones XD no sé cómo se me ocurren diálogos tan pinches raros, pero bueno :P

¡Sus comentarios son alimento para mi espíritu!


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogo

Epilogo confesión

Saitama agarró su barbilla pensativo, observando al gato de peluche con ojos dorados, cuyas patitas delanteras estaban pintadas en colores metálicos y detalles negros; una compañía había tenido la idea de "gatunizar" a los héroes más famosos y, aunque el gatito Demon Cyborg era adorable, su propia contraparte gatuna resultaba cruel al tratarse de un plushie que simulaba la apariencia de un gato egipcio, totalmente calvo ¡incluso entretejieron los pliegues del peluche para simular arrugas! La vitrina tenía un gatito pardo con una generosa cabellera verdosa simulando a Tatsumaki, y lo mismo seguía con todos los héroes clase S...

Mucho había cambiado en 10 años, la organización se había reformado y aunque el dinero seguía moviendo los hilos, al menos no se trataba de una competencia de apariencias. Amai se había inclinado hacia el trabajo de héroe al ganar más edad, iba a retirarse dignamente según sus propias palabras, aun así seguía siendo el héroe más hermoso de la organización; sorpresivamente Bang y Atomic Samurai se habían retirado, aclamando que "eran demasiados viejos para esta mierda", aunque compartiendo el sentimiento obviamente la frase había sido enunciada por el maestro samurai.

Cuando decidió seguir su búsqueda, un puesto de periódicos y revistas le regresaban un recordatorio burlón, mostrando sus fechas impresas, restregándole en la cara la importancia de aquel día, su única misión encontrar el regalo perfecto para cierto rubio que no había parado de amarlo en una década.

-esto es demasiado...-Saitama imitó los ojos sin expresión del plushie de gato calvo.

Al entrar una diminuta empleada se llevó las manos a los labios- ¡Saitama-sama!

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

Genos acarició suavemente la cabeza de su pequeño clon, que limpiaba y llevaba las piezas de un lugar a otro en el laboratorio, el Dr. Kuseno gozaba de muy buena salud para su edad pero un lustro atrás les había dado un susto con una arritmia provocada por agotamiento y esfuerzo no adecuado para su edad. Tanto él como Saitama habían estado viviendo con el científico un par de semanas y aunque el hombre mayor los amaba con todo el corazón la realidad era que a esas alturas de su vida sabía que era un ermitaño y aquél par de tórtolos le estaban carcomiendo los nervios. Llegando a un compromiso por ambas partes, y su salud siendo un recordatorio de que no viviría para siempre, se dio a la tarea de buscar algunos aprendices, hombres y mujeres de buenos parámetros morales que utilizarían sus enseñanzas para el bien de la humanidad. Aunque nadie lo mencionó resultaba evidente que Kuseno temía dejar a la deriva a Genos, era necesario que alguien continuara con su labor de repararlo y mantenerlo en óptimas condiciones. Para el asombro de Demon Cyborg el antes nombrado niño emperador, ahora Emperador Doitei, decidió postularse para ocupar uno de esos lugares al lado de Dr Kuseno.

-Todos mis conocimientos se basan en como funciona la tecnología, pero la última conferencia de sensei fue...-el casi veinteañero parecía estar en un estado de ensoñación- Dr. Kuseno explica como intentamos emular el mundo natural, puede parecer obvio pero ¿qué sucede cuando copiamos algo sin todos sus componentes? Algunos podrían llamarlo esencia, y la manera en que hablaba... cambia tu visión de las cosas a una perspectiva casi espiritual sin salir de sus componentes tecnológicos... es obvio que el futuro está en la biotecnología, sabemos tanto que hemos dejado de ser humildes, el científico debe cuestionarse todo pero no sirve de nada sin el elemento del asombro casi infantil, Kuseno-sensei puede...-y su perorata seguía, un completo fan al parecer.

-bienvenido a mi mundo-había murmurado Saitama tiempo atrás, ignorando el rostro ofendido de su pareja.

Hoy por hoy Doitei no sólo tenía el papel de aprendiz, sino que iba más allá y se aseguraba de que el doctor tuviera una comida balanceada en horas adecuadas, y jamás daba su brazo a torcer cuando a horas de sueño se trataba. Su rostro se llenaba de tanta felicidad cuando el viejito lo felicitaba que más que maestro y aprendiz parecían abuelo y nieto, por algún tiempo Genos había estado arisco con el más joven, teniendo que admitir que los celos le habían ganado la partida por algunas semanas... pero siendo justos, Doitei se parecía demasiado a él mismo para no congeniar.

Sin planearlo su pequeña familia se hacía cada vez más grande.

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

Mumen Rider patrullaba diligentemente su motoneta por las calles de ciudad Z, ya que sus dos amigos habian sigo asignados formalmente como sus guardianes en los últimos años paulatinamente la zona volvía a ser habitada, Genos y Saitama viviendo en una gran casa financiada por la organización, también como un pequeño gracias por los logros que habían pasado desapercibidos del héroe calvo. Definitivamente el hogar del par de héroes era el nuevo centro de la ciudad, funcionando casi como un monumento.

-hey, ¿todo bien?-Garou le alcanzó para trotar a su lado, un mundo de diferencia en su expresión tranquila actual al rictus de odio que manifestara una década atrás, cuando aclamaba que la meta en su vida era convertirse en un monstruo, en un villano que venciera a los héroes.

-sólo un grupo de carteristas hace un par de horas-el castaño sonrió amablemente, sus googles de motociclista reflejando el rostro preocupado del rubio, que no había cambiado su excéntrico peinado.

-¿los detuviste? ¿no te dieron problemas?-una parte de él jamás iba a poder perdonarse lo que le hizo al otro, dejándole tan lastimado que nunca pudo recuperarse al 100%, motivo por el que ahora utilizaba una motoneta, era capaz de pedalear la bicicleta pero las rodillas y la espalda lo resentían a las pocas horas, la recuperación había sido lenta y Mumen, héroe comprometido y hombre compasivo, jamás le había reclamado nada, al contrario, cotidianamente le hacía compañía, casi parecía un santo que se consagraba a la persona que lo había dañado.

Los primeros años Garou lo había evitado como la plaga, molesto consigo mismo y casi asfixiado por la culpa, Bang le aseguraba que aquellas emociones eran buenas, un indicio inequívoco de que había dejado de ser un monstruo... pero que no debía ahogarse en ellas ¿quería remediar el problema? debía encontrar una solución por sí mismo.

Así que se había acercado al héroe de clase C, primero observándole, interfiriendo cuando los monstruos aparecían y siendo discreto con la periódica basura humana.

-jeje sólo un poco, pero los movimientos que me enseñaste me sirvieron mucho-con una sonrisa de orgullo se quitó el casco, limpiándose el sudor de la frente, mostrando un par de moretones.

-esas heridas no son del día de hoy-Garou frunció el seño

-¿eh?...-Mumen se quedó un momento perplejo

-¡los moretones en tu cara!

-¡ah! fueron daño colateral, nada serio-

-Mumeeeennn-Garou quería zarandear al otro, furioso de que valorara tan poco su integridad física.

-eres extremadamente dulce-Mumen puso el freno y se bajó para quedar frente al rubio, abrazándole, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡NO!-Garou se puso tieso, casi parecía un gato al que le hubieran echado agua.

-claro que si, eres una de las personas más amables que conozco-Mumen acarició con sus pulgares sus mejillas, que se estaban poniendo rojas y calientes.

-entonces no conoces a muchas personas...-el pobre Garou se vio preso por las muñecas cuando quiso hacer una retirada, haciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás ante el acercamiento del otro.

-eres amable y cálido, a veces no puedo soportar que seas tan tierno-Mumen escondió el rostro en su cuello.

-te estás describiendo a ti mismo idiota-Garou olió los cabellos castaños, mordiéndose el labio-¿por qué no te conocí antes?.

Sin decirlo en voz alta el antes criminal se refería al pasado, en sus años de amargura, cuando estaba perdido y sus malas decisiones lo había llevado a cometer el peor error de su vida.

Mumen rió quedito, quitándole hierro al asunto- si nos hubiéramos conocido antes creo que el criminal hubiera sido yo... ¿eras menor de edad en aquél entonces no?

-no has hecho nada que pueda considerarse criminal-Garou le miró confundido.

-no por falta de convicción-Mumen le miró directamente a los ojos, sin pestañear, lentamente bajando sus manos a la musculosa pero delgada cintura, después llevándola lentamente hacia arriba, acariciando sus costados con cierto aire de sensualidad con el que el rubio se estaba comenzando a familiarizar

-te..tengo miedo de lastimarte-Garou junto sus frentes- solo sé dañar a las personas

-puedes controlarte-Mumen le besó en los labios en un suave roce- sé que puedes hacerlo

A diferencia de Saitama que había ganado su fuerza sobrehumana en un proceso lento, la semilla de maldad que había ingerido Garou para aumentar su poder había sido un atajo que le había pasado factura inmediatamente, al inicio de su recuperación había llegado al extremo de ser alimentado pues su manos trituraban todo objeto o comida, con el paso del tiempo podía decir que era nuevamente independiente, trabajando en sitios de demolición y como héroe, ganando dinero honradamente, robando sin darse cuenta el corazón de un ex-ciclista. Sin embargo, parte de su pago por tomar una mala decisión era el constante miedo de herir a las personas que le importaban, su maestro y otros héroes podían convivir con él sin temor alguno, pero era incapaz de abrazar tranquilamente a su propio novio.

-puedo pero a veces no... no...-lágrimas caían del hombre joven, apretando los dientes.

Con agresividad el castaño le empujó contra la pared a sus espaldas-te amo-enterró sus dedos en la peculiar cabellera de su compañero, apretando con fuerza, besándole con ferocidad- ¿puedes sentirme? ¿se siente bien?

-si... pero yo no puedo...

-shh...-Mumen le miró de manera extraña-déjamelo todo a mí-el héroe de clase C era asertivo, sintiendo enojo al saber que una persona tan adorable como el hombre frente a él sintiera dolor emocional constantemente. Era como abrazar a un animal salvaje, sabiendo que aunque no lo lastimaría a propósito el peligro seguía ahí... los llantos e hipidos del menor le partían el corazón.

-perdón por hacerte pasar un mal rato-Garou frotó su nariz sobre la mejilla del otro, sumisamente relajándose contra la pared a sus espaldas, sus ojos mostrándose dilatados por el placer, indicando sin decir palabras que quería continuar.

Mumen se mordió el labio, gruñendo, era injusto que no pudieran brindarse cariño mutuamente, a diferencia de lo que la mayoría pensara no era ningún santo y era sumamente frustrante cuando no podía pasar de segunda base cuando ambas partes estaban ansiosas.

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

Antes de que se descubriera su estafa King había ahorrado gran parte de su salario como héroe y lo había invertido en la construcción de un espacio de videojuegos, un edificio donde todo tipo de tribus urbanas pudieran convivir y divertirse. Él mismo, al ser parte y comprender esas comunidades podía innovar al percibir las necesidades y carencias que el mercado actual ofrecía . Después de una década su negocio se había hecho franquicia, ocupando un lugar en las ciudades más pobladas de Japón.

-¡King! ¡deja de ignorarme! -los gritos agudos de una pequeña peliverde atrajeron más de una mirada- ¡toma responsabilidad por tus acciones!

-somos dos adultos responsables que, si bien no tomamos las mejores decisiones, tampoco hicimos algo que no fuera en mutuo acuerdo- la manera tranquila en que hablaba el rubio pareciera que sólo encendía más a la esper.

-¡me emborrachaste!

-me quitaste la botella de las manos...

-¡me llevaste a tu casa!

-nos transportaste levitando... y no pagaste tu cuenta...

-hiciste...-Tatsumaki se sonrojó, cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que lo veía de reojo-¡hiciste cosas indecentes con mi cuerpo!

Ahora más de un curioso veía la escena que montaban la conocida heroína y ex-héroe, las palabras de la mayor pareciendo confirmar los rumores que circulaban desde años atrás.

-me inmovilizaste y me usaste la noche entera-

King aún podía recordar todos los cambios de ropa y los peinados estrafalarios que la esper entre risas borrachas le había obligado a usar. De igual manera recordaba nítidamente cuando la peliverde preguntó cómo le gustaban las mujeres... y aunque no respondió un vistazo a su habitación bastó para dar un indicador razonable de sus parámetros. Con un grito de furia al ver más de una figura de acción muy tetona Tatsumaki aventó con sus poderes aquellos personajes tan diferentes a ella en anatomía. Está de más decir que aquella acción provocó una reacción en el alto hombre, que ya libre se aventó contra el suelo para recoger a sus amadas... en el proceso la hebilla de su pantalón trabándose en el vestido de la mujer, arrancando la parte superior de un tirón. Su error fue llevar las manos hacia adelante para disculparse, tocando los pequeños pechos de la peliverde ya que en un ataque de pánico y siendo la esper tan bajita, al estar él de rodillas quedaban a una altura similar; solo deseaba ocultarse en el pozo más oscuro y morir cuando, al sentir como se endurecían los delicados pezones bajo sus palmas también una creciente erección iba tomando lugar.

-siempre has sido mi fantasía… uno de los hombres más fuertes en este planeta-con las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol Tatsumaki se levantó el vestido, mostrando la coqueta prenda de ropa interior, que simulaba la cara de un gatito-se que te gustan las cosas lindas, puedo portarme como uno de los personajes que tanto te gustan.

-no creo que sea apropiado Tatsumaki-san-King comenzó a sudar al sentir la presión en sus muñecas, sabiendo que un simple mortal como él no podría ni soñar en romper el agarre.

-¿por qué no luchas? ¿te excita que te dominen?-la peliverde sonrió de lado, retadora- ¿crees que no soy rival para ti?

-eres mi amiga-el rubio realmente esperaba que abogar por la carta de amistad le sirviera de algo.

Tatsumaki se paralizó, las cosas comenzando a volar en un torbellino a su alrededor al tiempo que unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-quiero que alguien me ame…

-hay muchas personas que te quieren-era gracioso como el hombre de dimensiones tan grandes veía desde el sueño a la diminuta fémina.

-no es cierto… para todos soy ruidosa, molesta, infantil… si no tuviera mis poderes estaría completamente sola-aunque ya no lloraba su voz estaba tan cargada de tristeza que parecía un animalito lastimado.

-es sólo que no entienden tu personalidad tsundere-King se encogió de hombros

-¿eh?

-ya sabes… es incluso difícil para ti misma entender tus sentimientos, eso te confunde y te asusta, por eso actúas tan agresiva, es un mecanismo de defensa.

-prepárate porque voy a cabalgarte toda la noche-la mirada de la treintañera era tan intensa que King temió por su hombría.

El gamer había sido virgen hasta ese día, como él nunca tomaría la iniciativa parecía que la única manera en que estuviera con una chica era que esta debía ser lo suficientemente persistente; toda una vida de celibato le hicieron eyacular deprisa, pero su periodo de recuperación era rápido, la experiencia tan nueva y placentera que su cuerpo no se cansaba de experimentar.

Por la mañana se levantó y cubrió con una manta el cuerpo desnudo de la peliverde, dejándole una nota asegurándole que podía tomar lo que necesitara, pero que él necesitaba irse a trabajar.

No estaba huyendo… sólo realizaba una retirada estratégica.

Y ahora, en el presente, King no sabía como lidiar con una cabreada ojiverde, que montaba una escena por algo que ella mismo había propiciado; al inicio se había sentido incómodo, pero los toques de la mayor se sentían bien, al final estaba seguro que si se hubiera negado con más convicción la mujer habría parado. Tatsumaki podía ser quejumbrosa y grosera, incluso un tanto violenta, pero no lastimaría seriamente a nadie.

-sinceramente no sé que responderte- volteó a sus espaldas, viendo a la chusma fijamente, estresado de que tantos rostros estuvieran enfocados en él. Obviamente los clientes interpretaron la mirada como un gesto amenazante, por lo que el grupo de observadores se dispersó con prisas.

-¿no te gusto lo que hicimos anoche?-la voz de Tatsumaki era tan bajita que apenas pudo entenderla

-me gustó-King asintió honestamente-pero hubiera preferido que lleváramos las cosas con más calma mm… soy un hombre más apegado a lo sentimental que a lo físico-sin más se agachó pronunciadamente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡más vale que dejes de ver a otras mujeres!

-no estoy viendo a nadie…

-¡debes de hacer espacio en tu departamento, después de un par de citas me quedaré a dormir contigo!-

-está mal que te auto-invites de esa manera…

Oh kami… el universo le estaba castigando por burlarse tantas veces de Saitama, nunca se imaginó que el karma fuera tan vengativo.

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

Genos portaba varias cajitas de bocadillos tradicionales, los favoritos de su sensei, además de una bebida de melón que, si bien contenía muy poco alcohol, había observado que era la preferida de su pareja. En el bolsillo derecho traía un estuche con una pulsera de eslabones con la forma del símbolo de infinito, representando el alcance de su amor, en el bolsillo izquierdo traía un sobrecito con el chip del último videojuego que había tenido obsesionado a su esposo. Como habían acordado en años anteriores, sólo comprarían comida para dos personas y una botella de vino… así como un presente que no rebasara la tercera parte del volumen de su cuerpo. Su maestro había tenido que ser específico puesto que el rubio había sido muy entusiasta en sus aniversarios ¡¿y como no hacerlo cuando su sensei siempre tenía un regalo perfecto?!.

En su segundo aniversario su amante había adquirido de un puesto de hippies una pequeña roca que, en realidad, era un meteorito.

-pero sensei… hay infinidad de meteoritos tirados por doquier, no es necesario que gaste su dinero-

-mm… pero esta roca esta pulida y brilla-Saitama se encogió de hombros.

En la noche, con la cena puesta, Genos galantemente le dio un arreglo floral, explicando el significado de cada color y flor, observando el sonrojo mortificado de su sensei.

-pensaste mucho en esto mmm… mi regalo parece inadecuado…

-no importa lo que sea, si viene de sensei será invaluable-Genos asintió con convicción.

Abriendo una cajita pequeña de madera Saitama sacó el meteorito que compró ese día y una piedra blancuzca que casi parecía grava- mm… la otra piedra es una roca lunar, de la vez que el alien me mandó al espacio… quiero decir... mm… estaría dispuesto a bajar la luna y las estrellas por ti-la vergüenza era tan visible que casi temblaba en su lugar.

-¡sensei!-aquel año desaparecieron del mundo durante tres días

Saitama 2 Genos 0

Y la historia se seguía repitiendo, en su quinto aniversario Demon Cyborg adquirió una hermosa piedra negra que daba brillos amarillos y rojos con la luz, había tardado semanas en encontrarla, pero había valido la pena, su maestro prefería regalos significativos, esta vez no fallaría.

Saitama le regaló una bolsa con semillas.

-son semillas de diferentes tubérculos…

Genos estaba confundido, ¿lo había hecho a propósito? ¿tanto había fracasado con sus regalos que le quería hacer sentir bien?

-la idea me la dio un campesino que salvé el otro día, me dijo que una relación es como un cultivo y que uno cosecha lo que ha sembrado y cuidado, ¿no sería bueno tener un pequeño huerto? Podríamos ahorrar bastante…

Genos cayó de rodillas, ignorando a su confundido maestro ¡¿cómo pudo pensar tan bajo de un regalo tan puro?!

Saitama 5 Genos 0

Y ahora, en su décimo aniversario, se encontraban apaciblemente disfrutando de una excelente comida, tomados casualmente de la mano, Saitama hiendo por la segunda copa del dulzón y delicioso vino, todo era perfecto… y cuando su adorado calvo puso los palillos sobre su plato, indicando que se encontraba satisfecho, se dio a la tarea de analizar la figura de sensei… ¿Qué tipo de regalo sería que nisiquiera se notaba en los bolsillos de su maestro?

Afilando la mirada, no queriendo perder por año consecutivo, sacó la pulsera con los eslabones varoniles pero finamente diseñados, colocándola en su muñeca izquierda-así como con los anillos tengo copias de este modelo…-sonrió dulcemente, besando la muñeca y parte de la pulsera- Feliz Aniversario Saitama-sensei

-¡Genos! Sabes que no debes gastar en cosas como estas-aún así las protestas no eran tan vehementes como antes. Las rebajas actualmente eran más un pasatiempo que una necesidad, desde que ambos recibían sueldos de clase S poco se preocupaban por su situación económica-siempre regalas cosas tan geniales… espera aquí

Genos agudizó los sentidos ¿sensei no tenía el regalo con él? ¡había entrado a su habitación! ¿por qué cargaba la bolsa de una juguetería? Era verdad que en una entrevista había mencionado que Saitama era más practico que romántico, pero eso no significaba que esperaba un oso de felpa… ¿cómo se disculparía por hacer sentir a sensei como una persona insensible y fría?

-no sabía si serían de tu agrado… pero al final no pude encontrar otra cosa-el hombre más fuerte se rascó la nariz nervioso, sacando a sus dobles gatunos- me parecieron… lindos…-al no haber respuesta del rubio rápidamente los volvió a meter a la bolsa- ¡puedo cambiarlos por otra cosa!

-¡NO! ¡Son el regalo perfecto sensei!-con delicadeza Genos agarró el paquete de entre las palmas de su maestro, observando con atención cada una de las figuras, intentando discernir el proceso mental que había llevado a su sensei a comprar aquellos adorables plushies. Suspirando los abrazó contra sí, un sinfín de humo saliendo por sus rejillas de ventilación; con una sonrisa traviesa el cyborg agarró el peluche de gato egipcio, dando un pequeño beso en su calva cabeza-al menos él no me aparta cuando hago esto-mirando de reojo a Saitama siguió dando pequeños besitos a la cabeza del peluche, riendo suavemente ante el sonrojo que iba apareciendo en el otro.

-¡no te burles! Sabes que no me gusta que me recuerden mi calvicie

-y como sé que es la parte que menos te gusta de ti tengo la misión de mostrarte cuanto la adoro-rebatió Genos convencido, lenta y gentilmente tomando su posición favorita, sentando en las piernas cruzadas de su maestro, enredando los brazos en el fuerte cuello, inundando sus sentidos con el sabor y calidez de su esposo.

-Genos…-Saitama lo abrazó estrechamente, correspondiendo al fogoso beso, acariciando la espalda robótica de su compañero, en un movimiento encajando sus dedos en la tela de sus omoplatos, jalándola hacia los lados, dejando al descubierto el pecho artificial- ¿puedo ser un poco rudo?

Genos suspiró enamorado, incluso después de tantos años su pareja seguía preguntando, como si fuera posible que alguna vez se fuera a negar…. Aquella actitud le daba tanta seguridad que asintió torpemente, mordiéndose el labio, observando como Saitama se quitaba rápidamente el pantalón y dejaba al descubierto musculosas pantorrillas, su maestro era tan sexy…

Con la misma soltura el hombre más fuerte rompió los ajustados pantalones del cyborg, posicionándose encima de él, agarrando delicadamente el miembro artificial para ir descendiendo en él, entrecerrando los ojos placenteramente al sentir todos sus nervios ser estimulados-más vale que no termines antes de que yo te diga-amenazó el héroe calvo, recostándose sobre el pecho del rubio que rápidamente lo abrazó, comenzando a mover las caderas demencialmente, el sonido de piel contra metal llenando del departamento de una sensación erótica.

-Saitama-san se… ah! Se está moviendo demasiado rápido… ¡ah!-Genos tenía las palmas extendidas en los glúteos de su compañero, que se autopenetraba a una velocidad inhumana, por más que quisiera controlarse era imposible evitar las oleadas de placer- ¡voy a terminar sensei!- la súbita fuerza aplicada en su mandíbula le hicieron abrir los ojos

-te he dicho que terminarás cuando yo te diga, contrólate-Saitama le ordenó al tiempo que aumentaba la fuerza en sus piernas, clavando al otro literalmente al suelo.

-¡SENSEI! ¡AHHH! ¡NO PUEDO!-el cosquilleo del orgasmo era tan firme y los embistes dentro de su amado eran tan placenteros que era imposible esperar más tiempo; no obstante, al parecer era posible aguantar si el estímulo paraba- nonono por favor, no hagas esto Saitama-san- Genos pataleó, llevándose la mano a la boca para morderla por el repentino cese de movimiento, su miembro erecto se encontraba aprisionado dentro de su maestro, temblando ante la presión, sufriendo por la falta de movimiento del otro.

-no puedo hacer esto si no estas comprometido Genos-Saitama se levantó, su propia hombría completamente erecta

-prometo hacerlo mejor sensei-el rubio le miró suplicante, aquel tipo de juegos le ponían tan caliente que era difícil no aventarse sobre el atractivo calvo

-¿recuerdas la palabra de seguridad?

-sensei…-Genos rodó los ojos, jamás, en toda su relación, había tenido que recurrir a ella, incluso siendo rudo Saitama era cuidadoso y gentil.

-dímela-

-banana-murmuró Genos haciendo un puchero, viendo con mortificación como el mayor le sacaba de su cálido interior-Saitama-sensei…

-¿vas a terminar cuando yo te diga?

-¡SI SENSEI!

-¿en serio?-sin miramientos levantó las piernas del rubio hacia los lados, doblándolas a la altura de las rodillas-más vale que cumplas tu palabra si no…-de una estocada penetró al más joven-no usaré nuestro anillo de bodas por una semana-el gemido del rubio se mezcló con un gruñido posesivo- quien sabe… tal vez alguien piense que tenemos problemas y quiera intentar algo-murmuró Saitama despreocupadamente.

-¡tu eres mío!-chilló Genos, agarrando entre sus puños la camisa de su pareja.

-pero si me obedeces…-siguió diciendo Saitama, ignorando la penetrante mirada de Genos- prometo utilizar la ropa que tu elijas-sin dejarle de penetrar se acercó a su oído-dentro y fuera del departamento

Genos tuvo un escalofrió al pensar en las posibilidades, cada noche sería una fantasía hecha realidad, ni hablar de la envidia que levantaría cuando todo el mundo viera s su hermoso esposo en traje sastre, enseñando lo que podían ver pero no tocar.

El brillo en las pupilas del cyborg hicieron que Saitama saliera por unos segundos de su papel ¡¿por qué sentía que estaba cometiendo un error?! Sin esperar otro momento el vaivén de sus caderas comenzó a subir de nivel, subiendo sus manos del interior de las rodillas del rubio a los tobillos robóticos, abriendo aun más sus piernas-¿te gusta? ¿se siente bien?

-¡ME ENCANTA!-gritó Genos con ojos llorosos, llevando los dedos a su hombría, apretando con ambas manos para no venirse antes de tiempo- ¡por favor déjeme terminar!

Saitama también tenia que controlarse, los ojos vidriosos, la saliva que escurría de los rosados labios al tiempo que emitían pequeños gemidos de placer, el temblor que inundaba las piernas de metal… pero ver la manera en que Genos apretaba su miembro con ambas manos, con su miembro sobresaliendo entre sus dedos como si fuera una ofrenda… era una de las cosas más calientes que hubiera visto en su vida.

-no… debes esperar más tiempo-con "crueldad" Saitama empujó sus testículos contra la suave entrada, doblando con su peso al otro, enterrándose lo más profundo posible.

Genos abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, boqueando como si le falta el aire, comenzando a llorar en hipersensibilidad -sensei, sensei, sensei… en traje sastre… vestido como estudiante… usando orejas de gato…-Genos se lamió los labios casi en delirio-no pienso perder.

De la nada Saitama sintió como su miembro era apretado fuertemente, pequeñas y suaves protuberancias surgiendo alrededor de su miembro, por pequeño que fueran sus movimientos pareciera que la nueva textura multiplicaba al triple su goce.

-esto es trampa…-Saitama comenzó a retirarse lentamente, gimiendo y dando pequeños grititos cada dos segundos, aquello sería su muerte en un futuro, de eso estaba seguro.

-lo siento sensei pero no puedo permitir que lo vean sin mi marca-murmuró Genos al tiempo que agarraba el firme trasero y lo empujaba hacia abajo, enterrándolo de regreso en la poco convencional pero placentera textura.

-¡AHRGG!-Saitama eyaculó con fuerza, llenando a su discípulo con su esencia- oh dios… yo… no puedes hacer cosas como estas sin consultarme ahhh... mmm…-pese a sus palabras su rostro reflejaba lo bien que se sentía.

-sensei…-la voz de Demon Cyborg era miserable, ver al amor de su vida terminando de esa manera era un estímulo visual y emocional que lo había puesto en el límite.

-Saitama recobró fuerza y se incorporó, besando la mejilla del rubio, casi restregándose contra su mejilla ante la acción de sacar su miembro de la deliciosa entrada. Con lentitud bajo por la anatomía artificial hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura de las manos unidas, que intentaban evitar que más presemen saliera.

-cuando apriete tres veces tu cintura significa que puedes venirte-Saitama le miró a los ojos- ¿entiendes?

Genos asintió sin poder respirar, casi hiperventilando cuando su maestro descendió para lamer la punta, su lengua acariciando sus dedos unidos. Sin poder evitarlo los cabellos rubios chocaron contra el suelo, su nuca pegada al piso mientras sus ojos veían el techo, gritando fuertemente producto del placer.

-quita tus manos-

-si... si lo hago no podré… no…-Genos negó sin ver a su maestro

-quita tus manos mi amor-ante el cariñoso sobrenombre, casi nunca utilizado, no pudo más que dejar caer los brazos a los lados, su miembro expuesto ante los planes de su amante.

Saitama descendió lentamente, cubriendo con sus labios la brillante y temblorosa hombría artificial, llegando hasta la base para luego subir lentamente. Agarrando las caderas de Genos les dio vuelta, quedando el recostado y el rubio de rodillas sobre su rostro; aspirando fuertemente apretó su cintura tres veces rápidamente, comenzando a succionar el miembro entre sus labios.

-¿qué..? ¿por qué?.. ¡ah!-al sentir el movimiento Genos se cuestionó confundido lo que pasaba, sus reflejos sumamente letárgicos ante el bloqueo que sufría, no pudiendo terminar-Sai… ¡Saitama!-sentir la succión era glorioso pero al notar que tenía permitido terminar no pudo evitar mover sus caderas como un animal salvaje, cayendo hacia delante con la mejilla apoyada en el suelo, extendiendo las rodillas hacia los lados para que su miembro se insertara más profundo entre esos labios que le hacían tocar el cielo -¡JAMÁS TE DEJARÉ IR!-gritó a todo pulmón, terminando fuertemente, perdiendo el conocimiento al segundo siguiente.

Saitama se quitó a Genos de encima, agarrando uno de los pedazos de tela para limpiar sus labios y parte de la retaguardia de su pareja, cargándolo con cuidado hasta su habitación, recostándolo en las mullidas almohadas.

-Sensei…-en ese momento doradas pupilas le devolvían la mirada.

-¿te divertiste?-preguntó el calvo a su compañero, juntando sus frentes

-fue casi perfecto…-murmuró Genos torpemente, sus sistemas aun recuperándose del fuerte orgasmo

-¿casi?-

-al despertar no estabas entre mis brazos…

-eres un cliché-Saitama suspiró avergonzado-no puedo creer que dijeras eso.

Aprovechando que el otro estaba descuidado Genos le abrazó y comenzó a besar su calva cabeza

-¡que no me gusta!-como un gato en un día de baño Saitama se intento escabullir, acción imposible cuando su amoroso esposo había enredado su cuerpo en torno a él- ¡no quiero!-para evitar el contacto movía su cabeza hacia todas dirección, los besos del rubio impactando en su barbilla, mejillas o cuello.

-¡no se mueva tanto sensei!-Genos no paraba, con una clara misión, misión que se veía incompleta cuando su objetivo lo esquivaba tan expertamente.

-¡noooo quierooooo!

-¡Sensei!

Fin

Y este fic llega a su fin :'), realmente amé escribir y leer sus comentarios, por el momento tengo otros dos fics "PQ" y "El príncipe y el gigante" pero pronto voy a hacer un tercer plot, si alguien quiere algo en particular dígame, así también me doy ideas :3.


End file.
